A Grain of Sudden Amethyst
by DawneGaurdian's Light
Summary: Who decides when a deity oversteps his or her bounds? Likely the same being that allowed an exotic, rainbow-colored island getaway to fall into the seas of The Orange Islands overnight. Told as the epilogue of an oceanic war, Trainers responsible for saving this legendary isle before return there for a little more than R&R. Potent AU/lemon stuff, so stay back if you're a purist!
1. Whatever Introductions May Come

***Insert own fanfare here*!**

**Hey guys, sorry if I was gone for a while... DGL here, and if I'm back after being gone so damn long it must mean SOMETHING.**

**Actually, I just graduated from Vocational school out in the countryside, so that's my excuse! A Driver's License, Five Certifications (two and Copper and Fiber-Optic systems) and a promise of AT LEAST $10.00 -$15.00 an hour is nothing to gawk at.**

**But seriously, I moved out the house to go to school for my trade a year back-and my place of schooling literally had Internet Blocks all over the damn place; and this humble site was caught in the crossfire. Hopefully this explains my absence and whatnot, but I did learn something about the internet through all that crap: PROXIES ARE KING.**

**Man, it's been a minute since I dabbled in anything pokemon. Did that mess with my usual writing skills? Read on to find out. Now to get to the point... By now you're probably asking yourself, **

"**Self, what happened to that other fanfic Light made-the one with Dawn? That one HUGE fanfic you promised us way back in 2008?" **

**Well, um...hehe, I'm pretty sure that story's behind me, so I made it _Selfdestruct_ since it was "too big." I put Sinnoh Faraway together as an unemployed 18-year-old with a rabid desire for ANYTHING Dawn related; and now that I'm established finincially (until I hit college, anyway), I simply don't have the time to devote to it anymore!**

**So, I decided to chop SF up into separate fics under one AU setting instead; and the result was this story...hopefully one of several others.**

**Every story I make from now on will tie into Sinnoh Faraway's backbone in some way or form will still obey the mythos put in place by that dead superstory (Pokexys Zodiack, Gods of the Plates). So if ya don't dig AU, stay away from this one. You've been warned in the Intro anyway, so all you purists FLEE!**

**Okay! Now that confession time's over, lets get to what this one's about: Introducing _A Grain of Amethyst_, a dumb fic introducing the Mythology of The Arceus Plategods!**

**Now before we get any closer, since I went and axed Sinnoh Faraway for being too lenghty (no surprises from anyone, I'm sure), now I have to rewrite all its terms and character changes here-I think I'll start on the latter, for right now. **

**Anways, PLEASE read through the folowing, even if you don't plan on reading this whole damn fic- or you will get confused later on! This story's AU to the point its not funny; and they ALL will obey its own mythos...sort of.**

* * *

_**The Plategods of Alpha,**_

_**Otherwise known as Children of Arceus.**_

_A pantheon of almost twenty deities dwelling on the spritual side of Mount Coronet; one celebrating each element. They are born of the Plates of Arceus, as thier name alludes, and silently fear and watch over humanity and pokemon alike._

_While the Plategods are supposed to be good, according to their leader, the (?)-Type Plategod, a certain Sinnohan girl from Twinleaf, who was born with a fractured soul, began leaking powers untold on her planet- and must be either cleansed of her spiritual cracks, or slain evermore. For this, most Plategods are portrayed as "evil" and give Dawn and Lucas a major headache on thier travels._

_The Plategods are typically named for the Berry their Type protects against; such as the Zap Plategoddess Wacana or the Plategod of Dread Colburge. Wacana in particular, a rookie goddess who just earned the title, has a potent role to play in this story._

**_DAWN HIKARI,_**

**_Age 17._**

_The main character of the series**; **set i n an AU setting of Pokearth more or less inspired by the Manga. Despite an age boost, she remains the same personality-wise and has the same pokemon. Her annoying pride seems to get in the way of her good heart._

_According to Turnback Mythology, Dawn was born one of two incarnations of humanity's subliminal forces-with this bluebell being born to hold back Mankind's true powers. The other, an OC known as **Enily Fauste**, has been missing for centuries...and what her birth stood for has become lost._

_While Dawn was born to barricade Men from ancient glory, her soul was cracked from birth due to her father's meddlings with her from Johanna's womb- leaking ancient powers, kingdoms and figures of Old from a scrapped dimension onto Pokearth on a worldwide scale- **awakening the latter as espers known as Nonexistents.** Her lover, Lucas, is one of those._

_She joined a global reality show sponsored by Pokestar Studios **known as The Pokelympicx** in search of her sorcerous father **Dawson Hikari-**whose closest mistress, Cheryl, is out for her head for some reason. She was kicked out of the reality series after a battle for the remaining spot was lost to Kenny, and has been wandering the four corners of Arceus' world with Lucas ever since._

_Having a beau in Luke, Dawn is moderately sexually active in the series- though not on as blatant a scale as some other characters. As if she didn't have enough of Amethyst the first time, She won another trip to the exotic battleground isle as a mindless retreat for she and Lucas. She and Green do not have the best of friendships going._

**_Lucas Kouki,_**

**_Age Unknown._**

_Normally this series' male main character. However, Grains pf Amethyst centers around Kenny, Green and the Plategods-so he and Dawn aren't introduced right away. He is a full-fledged Nonexistent, capable of stunning Aura Combat outside any pokemon battle...and he, Barry and Enily were once friends before a certain disaster separated them- and mutated Enily into the White Miltank he obliviously uses, today._

_Lucas and Dawn started as rivals travelling together, but before that Dawn found the egghead KO'd in her backyard from a thousands-year-old blast that sent him and his friends flying into her dimension. The two then walked Sinnoh and some of Unova together, banking on the promise of finding Luke's way back to his own "worlds" someday._

_...However, Dawn-who knew the way back the whole time, thanks to The Plategods-kept it a secret from him; and secretly used thier travels together to convince him to stay by her side. Lucas eventually found it out and nearly cursed Dawn for it, but eventually turned around...at least, until the bubbly girl burst through his room waving two tickets to a getaway somewhere snazzy in The Orange Islands years later._

**_Kenny Kengo,_**

**_Age 16._**

**_The main character of Grains of Amethyst. _**_A young boy out to set a name for himself, he kicked Dawn of of the reality series Pokelympicx just to drop out to resettle on Amethyst Island days later. He, Green, Dawn and Lucas saved this island mere weeks ago from sinking from a massive clash with crooked Nonexistents, and today they all coincidentally reunited here for thier own reasons._

_While he isn't aware of it, Kenny is only one of two of the main characters born with the "Eyes of The Alpha"-the ability to see and converse with The Plategods...with the other, of course, being Dawn. The two shared a very breif relationship in the past, but neither he or Dawn cherish it._

_Grains of Amethyst generally tells the epilogue of this island's oceanic battle between Dawn and a wayward OC known as Caesura's forces, and details how the Island's fared through he and Green's eyes. he secretly dropped out of Pokelympicx in order to elope with Green here forever, but obviously can't bring himself to convince the femme fatale._

**_Green (AKA RazorLeaf),_**

**_Age 19._**

**_The main female character of Grains of Amethyst._**_ Though Green is trying to give up the life of a con artist, old habits die hard-as they say. Once the Champion of Kanto, the moneyed girl doubles as a KDF Agent (Kanto Defence Force) hot on the heels of a fake organization she made up herself._

_Having been raised by crooks half her life, Green sometimes has a twisted sense of justice and can't take jokes aimed her way, but for the most part she is a (classy) country girl just out for a good time. While already in a stale relationship with Blue, Green goes on to fall for two more men through the course of this story-with the the first being a "No strings attached!" boy-toy in Kenny._

_Green's work as a KDF officer has brought her to Amethyst Island for several reasons, with one of these involving disturbing rumors of her fake orginization becoming active out here. So far, this country-fried celeb's been using the existence of this syndicate as an excuse to travel worldwide, but..._

_... Who, or what, on Pokearth has the power to make her imaginary terrorrists real...? Someone up above may have a bitter sense of humor. __What really happened during The Sea Battle for Amethyst are retold through "Tropical Memory Links" Green discovers throughout the story._

* * *

**And, that'll do it for now.**

**...Well, fine. ONE other thing. Pokes in this series are capable of both Game and TCG-based attacks, just to break the monotony of typing "USE HYPUR BEEMZ" over and over. A lot of TCG moves borrowed in this series follow thier own system of use introduced a bit later...special aura, destiny; that junk.**

**And if you haven't figured it out by the rating, there's going to be lemons. Some more blatant than others; some even involving magic (hinthint, Lucas). Now don't get me wrong, I'm here to tell a decent story-but at the same time I added all the citrus to maybe drop a few jaws in the audience.**

**Think of Grains of Amethyst as AU Pokemon+ Hotel Erotica, if that helps your mental imagery. It doesn't start off that way, but boy does it get SOUR. Trust me on that one, for those of you that read Sinnoh Faraway before I took it down.**

**Though...it's Nothing too XXX ( Don't know about you, but I can't sit through my smut with some OTHER guy's junk on screen.) ****On THAT note, I have a good deal of this one written in advance already, and a**** certain "threesome" later on is still making me grimace, "GOD- why did I write all that!?"**

**One last warning, too. Through all my time publishing on this site, I seem to run into the same issue over and over that still hasn't been fixed-where I would upload/save documents and have words missing, symbols shortened and/or other stupid profreeding errors. I DO NOT have the patience to keep proofreading my stories to fix them every time it happens; so if you notice something that just doesn't "read right", there's the reason (that or my grammar's starting to get weak...hehehe).**

* * *

_Day One:_

" _Introduced."_

* * *

_Amethyst Island._

_A mysterious, two-story tropical island located somewhere in the archipelago of Orange Islands. Surrounded by waterfalls, the mythical place was one of many "leaked" events tied to Dawn, an annoying but necessary "Trainer of Heldback Darkness". _

_Through her, a legendary crystal holding back Humanity's greater powers leaked back through the planet... according the the Plategods of Coronet, Dawn was the "living cracks" of this night-colored, secret-hiding stone that must be delt with._

_This stone, **The Turnback Crystal**, was a Pandora's Box of sorts:_

_In its recesses were hid every creation of Arceus he never intended Pokearth to posess; that...or creations deemed to powerful for finite mortals to master._

_Serving as this Crystal's cracks, its nightly emissions through Dawn would reshape Pokearth with stolen secrets it wasn't supposed to know... one day, one month, and one year at a time:_

_...One of those secrets, a race of black-aura beings known as "__**The Eureka"**__._

_Formerly at Amethyst's political head was SA'RAH, an Eureka with the uncanny power to become anything she wished—__** even if they were days out of the week.**__ She and her faultless adult daughter Caesura were defeated in a recent struggle over Dawn's cosmos-deep blackness__._

_As of today, Amethyst fell into the caring hands of Kanto's KDF Federation-_

_a fancy, financial term pasted to the rural Region's Gym Leaders, E4 and Champion..._

_...And our tale takes place mere months after Dawn's affairs with the Eureka Mafia._

* * *

_"...Is that it?"_

_"Yeah, that's right. Saw 'em over by The Ruby District a couple times...either he loves shopping, or he's got his eyes set on his next victim."_

_"...Ergh..."_

_"..Diiiyoh."_

_"Like, Chansey-!"_

_"Yeah, what my Chansey said! It"s probably the latter."_

_"...What on earth should I do here?! Its bad enough I have to contact the UNRC for aid, and on top of that we're in a state of emergency! I don't have time for this!"_

_"Whoa, whoa, chill out . Something tells me all I have to do is show up, and he'll go running to some other Region all over again. Seriously, this creep's worse than Roaming Legendarys..."_

_"...Is it...re-really that easy?"_

_"Sure is! You have no idea how far back that crook and I go! You ever see that Pokestar show, "FullMetal Cop and The Sneasel Ninja"? We have that sort of hero/villian bond going...except I have no plans on making him a good guy when I nab 'em."_

_"Can you really handle him yourself? I can't...I don't have the manpower on hand to help you apprehend this maniac."_

_"Chanseey; totally Chansey..."_

_"Ditto; diiyoh!"_

_"See? Even they agree with me. Who this serial killer works for...they're only based around the Kanto Mainland, and some of the Tohjo Border too- not the Orange. Got no damn clue what he's doing way out here, but I doubt he has any accomplices with him. I'll take care of it, really!"_

_"Th-thank you...I don't know how to repay your kindness."_

_"Nah, don't worry about it. As you can see, I'm not in dire need of cash anytime soon."_

_"No, I'm serious. We've lost so many lives already due to Caesura's mutiny...I don't know how our nation can repay the mainland for taking us under thier financial wing. It won't go to waste, I assure you! Just name what you want!"_

_"...Weeelll...uh, if you insist, there is this one, teeny-weeny reward I'd like..."_

_"Really? What is it? Like you, I'm in "no dire need of cash anytime soon" myself, so just name your price."_

_"No, its not money. I was serious about that, you know...um. I feel really shameless for asking for it but..."_

_"Go on."_

_"Downstairs; in that Grand Aquarium. I normally don't use evolved Pokes here, but there WAAAAAS that one super-cute Milotic during the show I really-"_

_"Done!"_

_"...Whah...R-really!? (Man, am I going to hell for this.)"_

_"I'll get some of the crew to Ball it later. But be careful with her though-she's a "rescue". She was seized from an abusive trainer several years back near Nuvema's first route. It seems to respond to the name "Marvelia", so I guess that was her nickname before we rescued her."_

_"Marvelia, eh...I like where this is going...what do you guys think?"_

_"Like, totally chansii!"_

_"Diidiiyoh?"_

_"Anyway, we really need more hands on the Surfaceland. Have some more men from the-"_

_"Ap-ap-ap! What's the magic word, Ditto? 'Cuz I think he's forgetting it."_

_"...Diih?"_

_"Right! Please and T'ank-you, right?"_

_"Oh. Excuse me...I'm just so relieved. Maybe we shoud assimilate with the Mainland again...being isolated from Kanto is really hurting our economy..."_

_"..."_

_"(...What a weirdo. How's THAT even possible? This whole entire island wasn't even here, a few SEASONS ago. Just what the hell is this place?_

_If anything Dawn was saying was right, then this place shouldn't even belong in this world. Normally i'd laugh junk like that off, but after everything I went through as a kid I'm inclined to believe anything now...whew, now THOSE were the days._

_...Then again, this is "Dawn" we're talking about. Barely knew her a few days, but I could tell she knew her way around "Lie Avenue" plenty..._

_...Maybe this isle's just off the beaten path, and it was always here...this guy sure seems real to me.)"_

_"Uh, right! So take me to Milotic, already!"_

* * *

Today, Amethyst was still a very cold place to live.

Its tainted, former rulers may be gone now, but the long road to recovery for the cascades-bearing isle was just beginning.

If not due to the damage that typhoon-laced war caused the nation weeks ago, Amethyst wasn't too hospitible today due to its residents, who took a liking to _disliking_ foreigners thanks to that tidal battle. The people of this tropical "getaway island" were past thier breaking point, having to rebuilding and being served cold meals from charity houses everyday.

_CRAP, BRELOOM! N-NOT LIKE THAT!?_

_Wow, did you see that?! That thing used its Sky Uppercut to split that boulder in half! Give him a round of applause!_

_No...That-THAT WASN'T HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! I NEEDED THAT PIECE THERE!_

_Breeliili?..._

Despite the lovely scenery, even the pokemon of Amethyst were tainted by the storm that ravaged the entire archipelago. Every once in a while, you may catch a wild Sentret using Dark moves; or hook a Whishcash with Ground/Dark attributes or something- all thanks to a certain girl's antics during the final battle.

Normally, this would be seen as a good thing to some trainers; catching and using pokes with unusual moves and Types. But on an Isle where darkness is considered evil regardless of what form it took, that can hamper a certain girl's reputation pretty badly.

_Okay, Empoleon! Your turn-and don't screw it up like Breloom did!_

_...(bitterly) Brriilooe..._

And while the fight for this "isle that shouldn't exist" was long done, the xenophobia that lingered in the aftermath seemed much worse. The KDF Federation really had no choice but to remove a lot of ads promising getaways and dream cruises to Amethyst due to its dwellers being too hostile to foreigners, now.

That, or the fact these islanders were still rebuilding everything that Sinnohan and the O'Brian family sacked. Older villages were still flooded; and skyscrapers from newer settlements were still missing huge chunks here and there. And while it was such a bad place to live, the true protagonist of this one decided to elope here anyway. _Plenty of rare girls and pokemon, right?_

_Hahaaaah, now that's what I'm talkin' about! See Breloom!? That's what i wanted! If we were still in Pokelympicx, I would have lost it because of you...but we're not, so don't worry about it!_

_...Breeelll...!_

* * *

**_"AAAH, GOD!"_**

Clenching his arm hysterically, the poor boy slouched over with a gaze of frigid fear at his pokemon before crashing into the black, sandy ground around them. A Lass trainer with a Numel nearby, likely a fan, snapped a shot of him and took off running without her partner-probably to go post the shot on her BILLBOOK page.

"HEY! No, nonononono! SOMEONE GET HER BACK HERE!"

Walking away from her master, the Toad-like perpetrator clicked its claws femininely and sat outside the contestant's circle, officially "not giving a crap" about the contest anymore. Audible gasps erupted from the audience, though some were laughing too.

"AAAAGGHHH! **SOMEONE GET ME A RAG, DAMMIT!** I'm bleeding here!"

"Wait...I don't think he's playing. Someone go look at him!"

A strong stream of swears followed, making everyone around finally realize he wasn't kidding. Empoleon just held his face, trying his best not to be embarrassed while some beachgoers gathered around them; with one of them making the ugly assessment:

_"Holy CRAP, his arm's broken! Someone call the paramedics!"_

Despite the pain, the kid stumbled to his feet and flashed a peace sign with his usable left hand. Apparently, he still wanted to continue here.

"Ugh, w-wait! Don't call anyone here! I just..."

Sucking in a big gasp of air, he grabbed his limp arm and literally-

**"GHAAAGH!"**

...Popped his arm back in place, with the the snap loud enough to again cause more uproar in the bleachers. He gave Breloom a cutthroat gesture before stepping back into the competition relatively unhurt.

"Oh Alpha One, are you okay man!?"

"Yeah, ehehe. Sorry about that...that arm's kind double-jointed. Born that way, really." he gyrated his arm to show everyone it was okay, as at this point even Breloom was getting worried.

"She...er, my Breloom-she knows that arm's a little durable, so when I piss her off she always does that."

"Dude, that was sick! Plus that girl caught it on camera-you should go after her or something!"

"You're right, but I have to finish this contest first...she left her Numel, so i'll blackmail her later. Just don't tell anybody I said that...ehehe."

He winked at the guy, who hid his sneer before getting back to his own project. The poor Numel just sat there as dull as ever, probably looking for its own forehead. It wasn't going anywhere.

According to him, 16-year-old **Kenny Kengo **was a known around the bend who made it deep into a certain reality show. He was already a great coordinator, which was something he was as known for as Gyarados going on rampages.

As that wasn't enough, it only got better- Kenny also had a _celebrity girlfriend_.

Well... sort of.

If anything, he might as well have-they did have that "one moment" alone before...The spiky-headed boy felt he had something special in her anway, even if she were always busy. So the sight of so many scantily-clad bathers on Amethyst's iridescent beaches now hardly got his attention.

So far, the pretty miss he's been after treated him more human than most girls did ever since they joined the fight for Amethyst several months ago. He dropped out of the Pokelympicx to retire here from it all, even his lovely coordinaton, just for a shot at eloping with her too. It was the perfect plan.

With kids and adults enjoying the summer sun, the pale kid in trunks chose to spend his time more constructively. He had been working well on something all that week- in hopes of getting some kind of attention out a certain someone...

_Icebreakers that don't end up pissing women off on the beach were more common than ever, these days._

Though lauded by non-Contest trainers, Most in the coordinator's world called our Kenny maturer than much his age. That was pretty much a true statement, given other guys practically begged him to put women down in some form or another- sexually, or otherwise. To a coordinating prince like him, he thought of things like pride or lust as chains he broke back in Sinnoh...back in the childish years.

Kenny had to take a sit-down, his hands crusted thick with sand. He took a moment gaze into the hot air to avoid sand getting kicked in his face by some kids around him-there were so many of them it was ridiculous; and they couldn't use the " LOLZIMATRAINERSODONTJUDGE" tag either because none of them were even ten yet. Empoleon had to swat one back to keep him away from Kenny's own castle creation.

A mellow guy, Kenny didn't swear, and he didn't care much for being the best- he didn't even huff Hyper-Potions like normal guy trainers. He also tended to be a loner- a rigid shell a _certain bluebell_ tried to crack...not that he was asocial or anything-coordinators couldn't afford to go that route.

Sunlight sparkled off the face or the coastline where Kenny and Empoleon sat. Under all that heat and humidity, He was always thinking about something...today, that "something" was how to make onlookers in today's contest gape with amazement _(though he probably did that already, thanks to his arm)._

"Man, this thing's taking forever. How much time we got left, E?"

Empoleon pointed at a large timer with red digital numbers reading "43:09" flatly, as if saying any idiot could have figured it out himself. The timer was frozen on that mark, meaning it was breaktime for all the contestants there.

Realizing this made him laugh nervously and spit a quick apology. Wiping sweat from his brow didn't help the heat at all, since his entire body was glistening with sweat...it was easily triple-digit degree weather today.

Maybe the heat made him delirious, since he failed to notice someone taller drop a beach ball at her feet behind him. And what looked like a talking wad of gum was at the mystery guest's left -while a rather sassy Egg pokemon was at her right.

_"Ghah!?"_

Kenny exclaimed and jerked forward, shot big time by some unknown assailant's beachball spike. It was too strong to be an accident, so he looked up ready to fire-off on someone... though, who he saw grinning instead dissolved his irk right away.

"Hey, there. You sure look like you're enjoying yourself!"

Holding a beach ball, the sunny-faced girl smiled, making him sweat for reasons outside the heat. Some beachgoers were tossing this girl confused looks, since the expensive, sable gown, classy gloves and Altaria-fleece scarf she wore seemed really hot in weather like this.

"I should have known you'd be doing this boring crap. I'll tell ya, you Contest guys are really dull..."

Kenny grinned back at her, though grazed his chin with a hand at her statement. This was the first run-in with that girl since they helped securing this super-island with her months ago, and to say he had a "thing" for her was an understatement.

"Hey, this, ALL THIS-" he waved his hands in front of his giant, blacksand creation with pride-"Is NOT boring! Does 10000 PD sound BORING to you, Razor?"

"As a matter of fact, it does. I think I spent 10000PD on a scrunchie once..." The girl sneered at Kenny askance, and her pokemon both sighed. "You short on your rent or something, kiddo?"

"Don't call me that!" He ruffled both hands through his dense hair, making him look cute-as in "Pikachu" cute, not "attractive" cute. "Our ages aren't THAT different..."

"But I'm still an adult. That, and I could totally arrest you right now for talking smack thanks to my new gig."

"Huh?"

"Oh, what's this? You haven't heard the news?" The former-catburglar circled the flustered boy with a finger on her mouth, curiously looking for a good reply. "How do I put it so you can understand?"

Leaf didn't need to, thanks to the big and shiny gold badge sat over her left breast. It stood out from her suffocating black getup, so you'd have to be colorblind not to see it.

Kenny caught sight of it and instantly tugged on Empoleon to see it too-it was too rich for words. Not knowing what was going on, Leaf stared between them suspiciously...why weren't they showering her with praise like everyone else?

"Oh Arceus, you DIDN'T. Don't you have to go and dye your hair blue and get your name changed now?"

"Wha...N-no-NO! No, you idiot! I'm a KDF Agent now- _not some damn cookie-cutter meter maid! _And these two are my crew!"

Leaf's Ditto yawned its name, sat on her shoulder and buried in her downy scarf. Her Chansey wasn't so quiet; as the thing mimicked her pointing-finger at the boy in front of them with perfect sync. He just blinked stupidly, not recognizing the job reference.

"Wait...The what?"

Leaf slapped a hand over her face- resisting the urge to choke him. "W...wait. You're not from Kanto or anything, are you?"

"What made you think I was? I'm from Sinnoh!" Kenny grinned just as prideful. "I'd NEVER be born in some country-hick Region like this. Tell me Razor, does Oak still think there's only 150 pokemon out there, or did he get in Juniper's pants to find out _the real answer_?"

Leaf fell instantly silent, and went red with embarrassment, and some folks around them began giggling in his favor. While she was on Leaf' side only seconds ago, Chansey was too busy playing in Kenny's sand creation to hear her command to attack him.

All jokes aside, that older girl had no idea... but Kenny decided to drop out Pokelympicx to stay behind with that older agent. He had plans, huge ones, with her he didn't want Dawn to know about. She was a real big-mouth...

Today, Amethyst Isle was holding one of those monthly "SandRush EX" contests, week-long beach events where contestants form sandcastles using poke-attacks. This month it was centered around sandcastles: First-Place winners got their creations immortalized in a local well-known news magazine as well as $10,000 in PD.

Not that Kenny was interested in winning that much. Registration was free for Pokelympicx contestants, but now that he dropped out that primetime waste of someone's evening he was just serving a useless sentence here.

"Hey Kenny. I know this is old news for you now, but..."

"Huh?"

"Why'd you quit?" The older girl casually slid a lock of her hair out the way. "Not that I was into it, but I remember seein' your face flipping past that Contest channel a while back. You were doing good, if what my pals in high places tell me is right."

"...What? O-oh, you mean Pokelympicx. Yeah, I got bored with it, so I-"

"Don't fool me. You relied on that tournament for revenue, didn't you? Where's the money for a stay in an expensive place like AMETHYST coming from if you quit the-"

"Tch, come on Razor! I AM a master coordinator here, remember?"

"...O-oh. Yeah..whoopsie."

"Besides! Not everyone blows thier money in one night...I'll have you know I come from a family of frugal businessmen!"

"And i'll have you know that my parents are dead," she replied a bit coldly. "No need to be prince charming, Kenny,"

Kenny muttered something ugly-it was supposed to be a bloody joke. The hypocrasy was ridiculous...wasn't she here gloating about her new job to him? How'd she get offended by that?

Off that topic, the _only other _reason Kenny was still in this contest was because of his competitive spirit- which outlasted his want to be in that star-studded reality show much longer. Still, it wasn't hurting anybody to tune in to see how a certain blue-headed girl was doing in the same contest anyway.

The older girl in his midst was known by an alias- her being there was of political importance by an outside region. Her "name" to him was **Razor Leaf**, a former champion of Kanto's Indigo Plateau a couple years back. And if you coudn't tell by now, she worshipped herself heavily.

Actually Her real name was _Green_, a tomboyish, conning country girl not very huge on high heels or pedicures. She had more in common with a guy's hunger than she ever did with tea parties, but the classy way she carried herself on the outside told another story.

"Now its my turn to quiz you, Raze. I Didn't think you were into sandcastles...what brought you out here-no, what even brought you BACK to this island?"

" Oh, Don't you worry-I'm not!" she made sure to tell him that up front. She had a light, country accent that carried a feminine richness totally contrasting how boyish she really was. Kenny kept grinning at her, though maybe it was for...a little too long, since she shied from his sight some.

"And the reason I'm back is classified bid'ness, honey. KDF mumble-jumble...you wouldn't understand it."

"Oh, come on...I'm not you son, you know!" The brunette was too busy counting the pearls around her neck with gloved hands, so she didn't hear a thing. Kenny shook his head and smiled, doing nothing to stop her self-gloating.

"...The heck? One's missing...wait, did y-you just say something?"

"Nope. It sure as hell isn't important now."

Leaf clicked her tongue at him before resuming her "exam" on her pearl necklace. Kenny couldn't help but sit there and watch; it was just too adorable for words.

It was this and the fact that that brunette looked so great that had Kenny...embarrassingly bashful around her. He wasn't sure if she even noticed.

"Chansii..."

"Huh? What?" the Egg poke was tugging on her skirt, trying to get her to see Kenny eyballing her-but he turned away just in time. Aside from its girly accent, Leaf's Chansey also had its trademark Egg missing— apparently swapped for a mysterious, thick lump of crystal sat in her belly pouch instead.

The big, pink nurse's aid also had a big attitude problem. To be fair, SHE was the one who spiked Kenny back there-just in case anyone needed an example. Chansey held its oversized hips and frowned.

_"Like, Chansey."_

".._.The hell?_ Did that thing just... t-talk!?"

"Haha, Yeah...about that." Leaf ran a hand through her head a little embarrassed. "That's like the only word she knows how to say. I dunno where she got it from!"

Chansey turned her head aside and huffed, as if the question were ridiculous. It'd seem her Nature were hopelessly lost between Sassy and Naughty here, but only she knew what it really was.

"Funny. I thought you didn't use evolved pokemon? Shouldn't that thing be a Happiny?"

"Ugh, don't remind me...she really started actin' up the moment she evolved. She was so cute before...The moment I saw that Oval Stone in her slacks, I knew it was too late. Now all she wants to carry around is that ugly rock!"

That "ugly rock" was the rare crystal Eviolite, an odd lump of something that Chansey forsook her Eggs for. Exclusive to a faraway region home to Truth and Ideals, getting it in her hands transformed the egg-kangaroo into an incarnation of Great Wall of China.

Such power was everything it sought as a helpless Happiny, so hearing those humans talk ill of her new Item made Chansey shy away from them. It was sad, really.

"...Chaaansii..."

"Anywhoo, you sure you don't want to hang out on that abandoned pier instead of this sandcastle garbage? Wild Crawdaunt are no joke out there! It's good training!"

Leaf was implying something with that last statement, but Kenny didn't seem to pick it up. Seeing his blank stare made her sigh bitterly. He was hopeless.

"What? Uh...er, nah- I'm good," came Kenny's sheepish reply. He really sucked at raw battling, and was too embarrassed to show anyone of Leaf's caliber. Water from the shoreline fled thier feet; making the guy's toes wince a little.

Off that note...whether she was just toying with him or not, Kenny had no idea how he managed to get a girl like Leaf's attention, what with how she was a strict battler who disliked contests. Even getting her invite elsewhere turned down did nothing to diminish that cocky sneer she was bathing Kenny in.

"No? Aww... well, y'know where to find me then, huh Ken?"

Kenny scratched his head. He was red all over, from the sun and from the young lady above. He sure didn't mean to screw his alone time with Leaf up again, but he was pathetic at trainer battles...really.

_Damn, she's leaving already? beggars can't be choosers, I guess. Wonder if she's open...e__hehe, what am I saying. _

_She's a national agent or something now, right? How'd I fit in the equation?..._

_Then again, I'm pretty sure she's stationed out here a while. I'd better find a Life Orb to activate my OWN Guts Ability, when I'm around this girl...next time, that is. I'm pretty sure she'll be back, to gloat some more or otherwise. Yeah!_

"...Ah, sure," he said. "I guess. See ya whenever."

Leaf stared him down smugly as if she couldn't believe she was getting turned down, but eventually shrugged it off. Despite these two being fairly famous, all the partiers around were either very naïve of other region's celebrities, or just didn't care about Champions. Plucking his forehead, Leaf giggled it off again, later leaving Kenny.

"Ow! Hey, I got surgery on that spot!"

Anyway, the boy was glad to have the contest's air weighing him and the contestants down finally return. He took his training here pretty seriously, and his sandy rendition of the Battle Frontier in Sinnoh showed it. Onlookers nearby were already starting to snap their snazzy photos of it.

Wiping sweat from his brow, it was taking shape slower than Kenny hoped, though. He had been shaping this masterpiece off nothing but memory for weeks, no blueprints or any inspiration outside his mental prowess. That was just the way he did things, as he seemed to feel he'd rely on nothing but raw talent to get through anything in his contest career.

It sure worked, so far. A certain Sinnohan girl he was pals with since childhood felt the burn of his own genius a couple times before in Pokelympicx- she lost to him and his twice already there. One more loss to grinning Kenny Kengo would have sent her RIGHT back to Twinleaf in loss.

He could see the baffled look on her mom's face now, embracing the bawling girl whose dreams were cut short by him...

* * *

" _Pl-Please stop it! Get a hold of yourself, Dawn!"_

"_Oh mom, I thought he was my friend!... How could Kenny do this to me?! i was no match for him, and he still whooped me! I'll tapdance on his grave in like, uh, fifty years!"_

"_I'm sorry, hon, but that's life! You can't hold him...er, a trainer responsible for another trainer's shortcomings. How do you think I got where I am today? By letting my friends get in the way of my goals? The world doesn't work that way anymore!"_

"_Arrgh, oh mom...I showed him my legendary legs, though! No boy can resists them...is he gay or something?"_

"_That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. Just who are you trying to impress with your innuendo, anyway? I didn't even have to show cleavage at your age, and I still wound up with your father, didn't I?...I think you're going about it the wrong way."_

"_Oh. Um...I dunno... I just like miniskirts, I guess. The guy writing my lines doesn't seem to like 'em, but I know fuuuuuuuuuuull well he's secretly turned on by me. Heeheehee..."_

* * *

Kenny soured. That last thought was utterly creepy for him, a guy who thought Dawn was the ugliest girl on the planet- that or at least the most annoying.

Sure they had their romantic times once, but that was way before either of them even hit puberty. Now the thought was pretty strange for him.

Anyway, back to work. N's Castle wasn't built in a day, and neither would this masterpiece be.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"_..."_

_I guess it was okay to do this. _

_I was so bored as a kid...but still..._

_...I swore not to go back to this ever since Gold and Silver helped me save the planet, a almost seven years back. I just never got around to erasing this last sin outta my life..._

…_..._

_...It isn't like I'm conning anybody on a daily basis; like I used to..._

_...That old duff Pryce got what he deserved. He was the one who made me the wreck I was as a kid.. I don't think our forces ever found his body since his disappearance... I still get queasy around Flying pokemon because of that._

_Sigh..._

…_..._

…_..Well, Leaf...you managed to keep the secret of the fake orginization for years, and you've even got a bunch of nations believing it all existed for years, now. You're even go as far as to offer your talents in other countries to go hunt for your fake threat, just to travel..._

…_.Urrgh...I seriously need help. Silver doesn't have to resort to this. So why do I?_

_I'm fried sick of having to trick people to get what I want, ….but...i-it's all I was good for in my childhood...I'm not qualified to be anything else due t' my wrecked record..._

_Is that all I'm good for? Really?_

_Delusion...trickery? And conning people...? _

_No wonder I ended up turned to stone...that wasn't because of my own sin, was it...?_

_It isn't like I need to do it, anymore...I mean, look at me now! I'm a well- known celeb now, in both Pokathelon and in the E4!_

…_... _

_...What am I saying, that I dunno how to turn over a new leaf? This is so frustrating...not even I know where I'm gonna end up at the end of Ampharos' light._

_I know I have to change. But I don't know where to start, what with this last sin ruling my life. _

_Now that I'm an adult, I'll end up locked up if I reveal it now. This's a serious problem... _

_I'm the main one, the ONLY one, holding my true potential back... a-and it hurts me to feel that I still haven't learned my lesson..._

_..Ha, listen to me. I sound so weak-willed. Boo-hoo, it's just your fault..._

…_..._

…_..Yeah, I guess it is, eh...at least it is. That much I can rest assured it being, huh?_

…_.I'm a smart girl. I'll figure it out...how to break it to everyone in many regions, one day. How a prank of mine grew to become the urban legend it is now has really gotten kinda hilarious, not to mention how it grew a bunch of wannabe criminals in its honor that could land me in deep Wartortle..._

…_..._

_...Heeheehee... it's actually kinda exciting...now that I think about it. At least those idiots gave my brilliant lie some credence._

_I'm not truly responsible for how others reacted towards my pet project, right?_

…_..._

_..Hmmn. Wow, I sound just like some sort of crook in denial..._

_...Maybe I do need help__...This is scaring me._

* * *

Several rocks skipped alongside the shoreline, racing Surskit on the wet horizon. It was getting dark now, and golden hour made the sea beyond bleed shades of vivid red and gold as dusk approached.

Schools of Mantyke below ( _one shiny_) fled the rocks spinning on the surface in reams, some flying over the surface several feet in their escape... Paradise like this wasn't easy to find anywhere else.

_Too bad it couldn't be enjoyed._

Leaf sighed, skipping the stones off the bleeding shoreline alone. In the enchanted land called terrorism, Leaf unintentionally committed the same in Hoenn and Johto's regions alike- _and found herself actually enjoying it,_ to some degree_..._

Old habits die hard, apparently. She didn't mean for it to go this far, but what can you do if an entire region takes a joke seriously— especially since if it _coincidentally _mimicked true events in more than one country...?

A few hours earlier, The new national head of Amethyst commended Leaf on her "work" in tracking her fantasy orginization's base, and had just invited her and a handful of whomever she chose to stay the week on the Isle in one of his franchise's very exclusive resorts as a reward.

That, and a Milotic as well. Leaf was promised the thing too, but they were still trying to coax the thing out its aquarium-a lovely reserve it grew too attached to.

Leaf's fake threat tricked SA'RAH into asking for her help in fending"him" off, and now it tricked her new boss even more. She was the _perfect criminal_...and she had to wake up to her every morning.

Leaf's made-up organization's biggest "ambassador" was simply known as _"The Florist"_, a serial killer who only clued the public on future victims on foliage scribbled on with poison ink. Whenever a nation leaf visited starting to think he was fake, she'd pull a trick she used as a kid to fool them back into believers...

...That is, grabbing Ditto, putting him in a mask and _transforming_ into The Florist herself.

No, Leaf never really killed anyone, but when people see a tall figure in evergreen _Petal Dancing _past skyscrapers and kidnapping _(wild)_ pokemon from thier (_staged)_ trainers, young minds really end up twisting the truth in thier eyewitness accounts.

Leaf has spent years tricking the Tohjoic nations into beliveing in The Florist and his crimes, and swindled millions out thier rural economies hiring herself out to "take care of him" as a KDF Agent. Her title was real, but whenever she had free time Leaf spent it under Ditto's Transforming aura to spread The Florist's "beautiful malice" for extra money.

Tying old urban legends together, Leaf somehow managed to make this being seem like it was around _decades_ _before her own birth_- ancient nonsense, like the sudden fall of Relic Castle and where Cyrus ended up in Distortion World, were supposedly the work of this country girl under the mask of this "urban legend" criminal.

This last sin in her life...masquerading as a part-time serial killer earned Leaf many times more cash than she made for her usual KDF missions, and the lifestyle The Florist gave her was nothing short of her taste.

Expensive VIP parties; PWT invites, Pokestar acting gigs. It was all there. And whenever leaf felt too guilty for her actions as The Florist, she'd give any excess cash to Charity or to fund Blue's research back home for moral bouyancy. Like stated earlier, it was the perfect plan.

_It was perfect...all of it was._

No one was really getting hurt, and Leaf's pockets were well beyond fat. Everyone was maybe a little upset whenever they saw or heard of The Florist and "whoever" he worked for, but for the most part they were still happy, right...?

But, at least it wasn't all her doing, she sighed. Smart and talented, sure, but no way was Leaf able to concoct this scheme herself.

Technically, The Florist began as a dorky financial prank in her days as a Rocket under Pryce's hid agenda; but was abandoned by him and its creators after his vanishing. Leaf just so happened to find its documents hid in a safe in her Villa somewhere, and thought that Transforming into a rosy killer part-time was a great way to make easy money. She couldn't resist!

But, as water licked at the bared toes, this gift wasn't good enough to remove the churning feelings of guilt and pain the brunette had for what she was up to, still. If Arceus were awake, it most certainly would have sent her through Chaotic Judgment for this...but was it truly her fault?

If Leaf told someone to go jump off Goldenrod's Radio Tower and kill himself, would she be held responsible if others did it a whole region away- if promised something great in another life, by someone else?

It was a frustrating puzzle that made her thoughts crash each time she let enter her head. Clenching her knees close to her chest, chilling thoughts of suicide mixed with fear stained Leaf's psyche...

...Had she started a new criminal trend?

_What was this foreboding feeling?..._

_It felt so dark..._

* * *

_Was nineteen-year -old Leaf ...becoming a terrorist?_

* * *

" _Ah, hello?"_

_"HUH!?"_

A small shriek jumped out the girl's mouth at the voice, forcing her out her zone and into combat mode- No one should have known Leaf was out there!

Instinct took charge, making Leaf stand up and swing a 15-mph foot into the intruder's chest- raising a hand at her silk flank as if pokeballs (_ or a pistol, perhaps)_ were readied there. She wasn't liked by a lot of people in many countries, so paranoia drove her into that pose often.

Her "assailant" went tumbilng, kicking up towers of sand several meters high before hitting a lamp post a few feet away. His Breloom did nothing to help him either; and even hid its giggles.

When this familiar face saw Leaf drawing over his way, he started reeling back more and more with his hands held out. "Whoa! Don't kill me?! I said 'hey' like five times!"

"...Huh?"

Wiping the sand off his face, Leaf held her mouth and flushed madly. Staring back at her flatly was Kenny of all people, him and his bruised-up ego...but he was fine, otherwise.

"Oh crap! Don-don't scare me like that-I was about to tear your throat out!"

Leaf finally relaxed, realizing there was no trouble. he poor contest-jerker was only on his way back to his rental, nearby. Again, at his side was that finicky Breloom- who had wads of awards they won at during the first round of SandRush EX a couple hours back.

"Remind me not to let you kiss me on the neck someday," he said, brushing off the sand from his clothes angrily. "For some reason, I really think you WOULD tear my throat out..."

"O...oh," she said, quietly annoyed. Slowly standing straight, she was relieved to see him.

"I'm sorry...really."

The older country pulled her eyes off the sandy floor to see Kenny's face, but averted him just as quickly. He tilted his head in response, making Breloom do the same too. Somehow... while she wasn't exactly into being " beautiful" or anything, Leaf sort of felt it was important to look good in front of that guy.

She wasn't looking for love or anything though, but that could have changed at any time with a loose cannon like her-one that spent many nights alone, stuck in cruddy hotels around Kanto, for her _LEGAL_ KDF work.

" ….Er...Hi, Kenny," came her eventual re-greeting. He gave the same, looking away a bit.

"W-what are you doin' out here anyway? I thought you weren't into battling... This area's home t' tons of dangerous pokemon..."

"I'm not," Kenny grinned," I'm just on my way back home. Pokelympans get room and board free till we get eliminated from the series...I stay at that huge building over there. Well, at least until tomorrow...?"

Kenny froze. He wasn't sure if Leaf noticed it, but her eyes were beyond bloodshot and she seemed pale-faced. He didn't comment on it though out of fear of imposing- he instead turned his eyes aside, hoping she didn't see his stunned reaction.

"Yeah, " he continued. "Like I told you earlier...I quit the 'Lympicx scene a while ago, so until I find decent lodging someplace else, I plan on putting on a lame show about not having anywhere else to go until I can rent my own place."

Leaf followed the advanced coordinator's point west- onto an imposing building at the end of a massive cul-de-sac formerly under SARAH's reign:

* * *

**_"The Chocolate Diamond and Pearl Vanilla Resorts";_**

_Otherwise known as The Crush Claw Suites. __This massive wonderland of battles and adult entertainment_

_is Amethyst Island's greatest tourist and trainer attraction,_

_especially in the after hours..._

_Many a Trainer may be wrecking havok in Rotation and Triples downstairs,_

_while those without Pokes may be wrecking havok to thier futures with pregnancy tests upstairs._

_Everything-_

_from Showgirls, Pokestar Studios World Premieres, to wildlife reserves-_

_As long as you had the PD, it was yours._

_Today, it was owned by Amethyst Island's rather timid new national leader,_

_who allowed Leaf to enjoy all of Cholocate & Vanilla free of charge while she took care of the Florist..._

* * *

Wrapped in miles worth of neon drawbridges in neat rows from top to bottom, the CDVR overlooked the entire island-and even had a 500-acre roof bursting with lush forestry reserved as the Island's Safari Zone. It really was a commanding sight.

As if it were any surprise, this super-entertainment center was the very same resort Kenny rented a suite from a few hours ago. And For some reason, thinking of it made Leaf smile.

" But between you and me," Kenny began," That place feels too fancy for my taste. Most of the food there is what snotty guys eat...so I end up eating out, instead. I like seafood, but _Gorebyss__** caviar?!**_ Man!"

Leaf laughed with him a bit. Then, it became silent. Well, outside the surf washing against the shoreline, anyway.

"...!"

Turning away, Leaf bit her lip a little. She finally realized that her eyes revealed how she welled up in agony a few minutes ago. Deep inside, she wished she had a cleaner life.

"...Leaf...are...are you okay?"

She didn't respond vocally, but averted him and shrugged-as if to say he stepped too far. Kenny waved his hands, not even believing he said it aloud.

"Not t-that you don't look it! I mean, its just by now you'd be going on about how "fabulous" you and your Ditto are by now. Something up?

"...Just get to the reason you're here, already."

"..."

"...Can I ask you something?"

"...Huh?"

" I gotta say this. I'm sure you're not gonna be surprised."

"...Okay, sure. I'm game."

Leaf did her best to assume her normal snooty posture, but Kenny could tell something was definitely wrong. She didn't seem too keen on filling him in though; so he tried not to comment on it.

Kenny's Breloom gave her owner a nod in confidence. Believe it or not, it was her idea to make him reveal this to Leaf, whom looked on blankly ashe fought a breeze fluttering his locks in his face.

"Uh...I have no problem with saying this, and I'm so sure you're used to it. But...um... I-I kinda have this..."thing" for you."

"...What?"

"Oh come on, Leaf-!" Kenny looked away embarrassed, but had to continue-or else endure another shot to the arm by Breloom, who smacked her fist in her hands as a warning. "I...uh...Arceus, Breloom, quit it!"

"Dude, get to the point-"

"I'm in love with you, okay!?" The Sinnohan boy ran his hands through his spiky head of hair again and stepped at Breloom to scare it back. "There, you happy now you little Toad-ripoff!? Now get away from me!"

"_Hu-huh!?"_

The color drained from Leaf's face yet again-and it was after all that hard work to get it back to normal, too. Contrary to what he believed, this was an awesome revelation; and for a moment it didn't even register across her.

She asked again, and she got the same answer— more relaxed than before, this time. To say it raised her borderline-suicidal spirits would be an understatement. Leaf mashed her face between both hands as if to rub out hot blood rushing in her cheeks.

"...W, wow," she finally said with a stammer, looking down as flush claimed her. Again, there was silence...

"...Heh..that's something I haven't heard in a while."

_I'm gonna kill Breloom for this_, the spiky-headed boy thought. The perp- pokemon held her face with woozy kindness at his reveal. Leaf sort of scratched her head.

"Er...what d'you expect me to say next, Kenny? I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not looking right now."

"I figured that," he grinned. His light take of being shot down puzzled her. " Wait a minute. I hope I'm not intruding on something, but someone as big as you is single?"

"Long story, kid." Leaf looked aside, sneering." I'm a little tired of men right now. I have...hm."

She stopped speaking, "took" her words out her mouth with one hand and tossed them aside to fix her statement. "..._I had a good guy_, really; but all he wants to do is research. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree when it comes to you boys, does it?"

Contrary to her words, even Leaf scratched her head at them. Why did she...just lie about Blue?

Breloom didn't really understand human speech, but she scowled at Leaf for her reply. This made Kenny finally feel a little sour at telling this to her. "Hmm. Well...a-ahem, suit yourself."

Kenny's reply came jumbled and unrefined-two traits to him that didn't match him, at all. Mingling insults inside his ribs poked for freedom out his lips, but he rejected it. Not really any use now, is it?

But still...

The reality of being rejected was really leaving its mark, now, and he could...

"Just kidding, man! I'm totally open if you're looking."

_"What!?"_

The air changed poles, immediately. For the second time in her usually assured life, Leaf herself couldn't even believe what she just said... and held her hands over her mouth, in as much awe as he was. It was a spout of her inner emotions, apparently.

At first, the double-lifer was ready to take all back immediately, but the desire to soon left her...for some reason. No, Leaf decided not to, even though it seemed like a joke to Kenny- a trainer not even in adulthood yet. He stood there, almost a bit confused, never mind how the black sand was burning his ( and Breloom's) bared feet.

Well, they _were_ still both teenagers, right?

It only so happened that Leaf was born several years before this bashful kid. And besides, Leaf knew for sure that a younger boyfriend wouldn't cause as big a splash as her huge, _international conspiracy_ would.

That's when an idea hit her. She swore to keep compulsive lying out of her life for a long time now, but Green was so great at it it came to her instantly. She sneered with something of an erotic tint mixed in, making Kenny step back cautiously. _Now what was going on?_

_Hey heeey...Maybe...maybe he can help me? _

_This dude's bashfulness should dampen my big, bad secret to his ears. If I go along with his puppy love, I might just get off scott- clean over my terrorism/joke...?_

_If I can get one person to listen to it...I guess I can use his answer as a basis for how everyone else would react towards it. It's worth a try, I guess._

"Yeah, I'm open! You interested?"

"...A...are you_ serious, Leaf _? I'm-I mean...we're not even in the same trainer class. And y-you're... an-"

"I'm a what, Kenny Kengo. A cop? Please, PLEASE don't say that. Or are you just afraid of how both our lives would turn out... after getting mixed up as result of our relationship? Don't you have genuine feelings for me? Or are you in love with my fame- like my last boyfriend was."

Yet another lie, courtesy of Leaf: her "last boyfriend" was still her current boyfriend, Blue. Still, what he, and Kenny here, didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Besides, it was going nowhere anyway.

"I-It's not that!" said Kenny. "I...don't...hm."

He stopped. Leaf stared him right in his eyes as he leafed through a mental list of responses that wouldn't make him sound pathetic.

To be truthful, Kenny literally didn't feel qualified to be hers here- as if Leaf really cared about contests and ball seals; or had to save up money for anything like he did. She was a pokathlete, with a retired _Champ title_ seasoned on top!

"Tick-tock goes Clefairy's Metronome, Ken. I'm dying of old age here!"

"Leaf...I...I guess you're right," he let out a little defeated. Razor Leaf's expression didn't change at all during his reply. "I don't know anything very much about you as a person."

"...You're not being truthful. I can see it... you think I have stuffy standards or pride, don't you. Haha, is it that hard to believe that you're pretty hot?"

Kenny flushed instantly, making Breloom hit him on the arm playfully ( _her strength was enough to knock him back,_ _what with her a Fighting-type_). As if he really had anything to worry about anyway— wasn't he one of the most well-known contestants in Pokelympicx? So what social shock was he afraid of?

"Errrh, L-Leaf...you're really going to...you really want to date now? Just like that? Weren't we going at at like five hours ago?"

" You're a lot stupider than you look. You were the one who asked me out...you didn't reveal your crush on me for no reason, right?"

On that note Leaf violated his personal space, running her classy hand past her hair on her strut towards him. he gaped at her as if she were stalking him like prey, and she took his apprehension as in invite to come closer...

"Besides, Ken..."

A feminine hand found its way up the poor boy's chest, outling its every muscle with the whisper of its owner just a nose away: "I may not look like it to you, but i'm a firm believer..._in second chances_."

Bingo was his name-o, and Kenny crumbled in her hands. Leaf sighed mentally-it was just too damn easy to win him over. "Well...n-no!" he sweatdropped. " I'm just...taken aback, I guess!"

"Listen, guy. I've got time, and so do you. We're even booked at the same spot! It won't kill you to grow the balls to have breakfast with me for a while. I'd actually enjoy it!"

" Listen to this girl..." Kengo muttered. Breloom was nodding off with tiredness, and he was too burned – out to reply in a spiffy manner himself.

"So there! I'm your girlfriend, now. I guess you can stop calling me Leaf, then. My real name's Green!"

"...G...Green?" He almost couldn't believe what he just heard. "What, really?"

It was an outdated, older-gen name, like Hilbert or Hilda or something. It was rude, but he hid a smile as fast as it flashed on his face, praying she didn't see it. "What, like...the color "green", or something?"

"NO, I mean "Green" like the "woman champion". Do you _**SEE**_ any colors around here? Or are you trying t'be a smartass!?"

"S-sorry, man! Heh..." He shuffled his hand behind his head, sheepishly. Leaf took her name pretty personally; and ripped her hand off his chest as punishment.

"Come on, Ken...I don't like to be teased. Anyway, let's really intro ourselves, all right? I'm ninteen-years old and my dexsigns's Renegade- like Giratina!"

"Wasting no time, are you?"

"Come on! Its your turn, now. Let's hear your fancy Dexsign."

Kenny looked blankly at her. Dexsigns were Pokearth's version of horoscopes, basically- but that's another story all together._ Dawn's, actually. _"I'm a Wild Duck, like Dawn's mom... At least yours represents a legend. My Dexsign just gets me laughed at!"

On the contrary, Kenny. Leaf actually didn't care for mythical pokemon much, but she guessed it was cool to be cut from the same spiritual cloth as one that badass.

"See? We've got good chemistry, already. I really had a shaky last boyfriend...so...um, I hope you can be my true Mr. Right."

" I'll try, " grinned the contest boy. " But I gotta warn you, I've been a bachelor for a good while!

"...Wait a minute. Razor...I mean Green. You're an... adult, aren't you?"

" Hm? Oh, yeah. Heehee, hope I don't scare you off, but y'all know what they say about older women/younger men couples and their _sex lives_! Feel like datin' a Cougar girl?"

The shoreline seemed to shy off at her reply, as well as the flabbergasted boy who'd likely partner in those "closed-doors" sessions. Kenny's face heated up- and it wasn't out of anger, either. _Was that even legal...?!_

" Hahahah! Got you again, didn't I? Nawh, I don't really trust you with _that, _just yet."

"Yet?! _Leaf, you're nineteen here! Guys will look at us funny!"_

" True, if we were anywhere else...heehee," the black-gowned girl replied. " But have you checked out the laws around Orange Islands, lately? Apparently you're an adult as early as your age here. I was a year older than my last beau, too... guess its a fetish a' mine."

A hard gulp later left Kengo a little more willing, but still unsure. What then, was their relationship restricted to an archipelago out in the middle of the ocean? Just what sort of "girlfriend" was he looking at here?

By now, it was pretty late out. One by one, lampposts powered by watery bulbs full of swimming Finneon and other light pokemon swept the beach side pale yellow, giving the sidewalks to and from these two_ (idiots)_ decent light.

"Leaf...I'm not sure."

"I see. I guess you could use a little convincing..."

"Huh?"

And on that, the country gal approached him again. One of her hands rose this time, and reached between their chests for something tucked under her bodice. She made sure to reach under it right in front of him, and spent a good while "leafing" through her secluded stash before closing his eyes for him.

Kenny winced up with anticipation of a hot kiss that would never come:he did have a girlfriend in Dawn long ago, but he never kissed with her at all..._too short a relationship, apparently._

No, instead she stuck something in his hair, since his trunks lacked pockets. It stuck fast to his clingy, chocolate locks like Velcro padding- it was really embarrassing. "Huh...what's this?"

"Read it. That is, if you're ready for our commitment."

Blowing a kiss his way, the beauty in black finally took her leave. Kenny felt like the best, the luckiest guy on Pokearth to have a love friend in her...well, he should of; but now he just felt cheated out a kiss.

Actually, he really felt like he was getting over himself. Really over himself. He watched Leaf's form dissolve into the summer night air from the trees, a few seconds later... This wasn't going to be a very easy girl to please, Kenny feared, and he was sure she knew it.

That girl must have been " around the block" more times than anyone realized... totally ignoring the gal's warning not to read it prematurely, Kenny folded out his mystery gift based off his curiosity. Probably was another stupid sex joke.

Actually, it wasn't. What it really was left Kenny more than stunned. Maybe he _did _read it too early.

"...Suite #0054-S? ..._Her room number in that hotel...?_"

His face ran cold. Libido, awe, a load of emotions raced through his his veins. Yes, Kenny's infatuation with Leaf was finally becoming something else...

... Some don't realize it, and most go all their lives confusing the lines...but love and infatuation and lust were totally different shades.

Breloom was fast asleep, snoring loudly on her back with her browning features fading out. He lacked his pokeballs to return his fungus- fighter pokemon, so it was a long dragging session up five blocks to his overpriced room in a stuffy hotel over twenty stories high.

_This was going to be a long, sleepless night._


	2. What Best Friends With Benefits Are For

**What is up, people!?**

**...This one's a bit late , due to my damn CPU blowing a gasket. Now everytime I turn the thing on I run the risk of meeting the dreaded Blue Screen of death...**

**...But despite that, I'm going to try my best to upload SOMETHING at least once a week-preferably around the weekend (Saturday or Sundays). I didn't come back just to drop off the damn earth all over again-and even if I do I won't do it without notice like before. Rest assured on that.**

**Back for more, I see. Hmm...to be honest with you, i'm just as surprised to be back doing fanfics as some of you are. But I really can't help it-these ideas come to me like a ton of bricks; and this one's been sitting in my notebooks for years now.**

**I thought I'd give up on fanfix and jump into FictionPress full-time (or simply quit both and assume a college life, which is looming on the horizon), but I have so much of THIS particular fic wrote in advance that I couldn't just let it go...not without seeing what other folks thought of it. I messed up axing Sinnoh Faraway, so my punishment is to break it up into smaller stories like these.**

**Anyway, here's Chapter II at yer service. and guess what...its even longer than the first one. Didn't mean for THAT; it takes me forever to upload in large chunx like these; but like I said a majority of this is written in advance. So you'll know when that "majority" runs dry (My upload time and length will be much shorter). That'll be when I hit Chapter 8 or so.**

**I meant to say this in the first one, but A Grain of Sudden Amethyst was an idea that came to me way back in 2010, but never bothered to upload. Despite that, I kept tinkering on it in the dark for who knows what reason; so I figured I'd post it sooner or later.**

**As always, GOOD feedback is always a plus from whoever the hell looks this junk up; I won't do it unless I see some decent traffic on this fic! Reading it and not leavin' a review is like...like...feeding chocolate to your dog or something. Notta goodie ideyer, nope.**

* * *

_Day Two :_

_"What Friends with Benefits are For, Part One."_

* * *

_As far as the mortal world is concerned, there exist only three life forms:_

_Men, whose intelligence knows no bounds and rules the world with an iron fist;_

_Pokemon, whose power runs untamed and can cut men short in the blink of an eye;_

_and Virus, whose microbial malice keeps Men and Pokemon's global consensus in check. These three forces are all the world knows exists, aside from the rare Alien Legend here and there._

_...However, nothing could be farther than the truth:_

_One only has to look to the skies to see even more life forms than the trinity saturating Pokearth, today._

_**...In the afterworld of Pokearth exists a place known to some as Sendoff Beyond**..._

_...A massive, misty resting place for man, pokemon, and Virus alike, ruled by a panteon of Typegods known as **The Plategods of Alpha. **_

_At thier everlasting sides were the heavenly beings known as** The Leichites, **legless messengers of all Types that aid them in Judging fallen men and wildlife, big and small based on the scales of thier spirit: **Dark Judgment** lead to damnation,_

_**Light Judgment** led to thier rapture to the Sendoff evermore,_

_And the uncommon **Mu Judgment**, a verdict that befell Enily Fauste, saw them reborn on Pokearth to relive life until their souls aged well enough to recieve Judgment once again._

_Stood high above the prowess of Legendarys, these masked deities were ordained by Arceus to keep His Cosmos breathing should the Legendarys at thier feet crumble away. While they almost never show thier face_

_to mortal beings,_

_The Plategods are ultimately the reason why our mortal coil exist today; while Legendarys such as Manaphy do all the work as thier worldly generals and footsoldiers._

_Heading these beings was the (?) Plategod, a nameless being only second in power to Arceus Itself. Spending much of his time in seclusion, the other more social Plategods serve his mysterious will in place of Thier Father,_

_Who lies in rest in a place outside time._

_**Immediately below (?) was Babiria, the rigid Plategod of Iron.** The only one capable of interpreting (?)'s will,_

_this three-bodied being is Dawn's father's greatest worshipees and one of Dawn's biggest enemies-_

_and the only Plategod with a savage heart..._

_...though it is hidden well under a guise of a gentlemen._

_This is his Council, one of many numberless meetings known as "Origin Court."_

* * *

_" Oooh la-laah; He's sooooooooooo hot... I'd totally give him a lapdance. Heehee..."_

_"Oh, brother. How can you like those short-lives that way? You'd fry them alive before you could have your way with them!"_

_"Shawdup! A girl's allowed to dream, can't I?"_

_"Its unfair to even call you a "girl", Wacana. To slap a sex on you would imply you fit the mortal qualms of breeding...which you obviously don't."_

_"..."_

_"...S-sorry."_

_"...Its okay. I get it...but even with THAT bein' true, why did Father Alpha give Heatran and the Kami guys sexes...? They obviously cannot breed either. My sex may just be a mask, but thier is real!"_

_"...Its best we didn't question our Father's reasoning, Zap Plategoddess."_

_"...True dat. __Besides, who would get it on with Landorus anyway? Super creepy. Latios, MAYBE...at least he has a good head on his shoulders."_

_"Sometimes, I wonder how that brat got accepted in our midst..."_

_"Hey! I heard that!"_

_"Now, now..."_

_"Still, I second Wacana on that one. Is Father crazy...!? What if the mortal realm figures out a way to breed Sexed legendarys!? The world would see an even greater capsize in His Influence!"_

_"...Can we please change the subject!?"_

_"Okay, okay, man! You're no fun at all! What do YOU suggest we talk about in this meeting, then? How we're all slowly dying as men turn from Our Father to thier Elite Four Challenges!?"_

_"...Touche."_

_"Look. Just because I'm new here doesn't mean I'm wet behind the ears. I was once the spirit of one of those Electric Legendarys, you know-so don't any of you dare use my naivete as the reason to put me under the microscope!"_

_"Looks like you hit a nerve, Passho. She'll end up dropping thunderclouds all over us if you don't say you're sorry."_

_"I said I was sorry, like twice! What else do you want me to do!?"_

* * *

Babiria sighed, raising his milennia-old arms for a shrug that belched war-torn cries of the ancient days. "You two really need to settle down, or I may have to withdraw my hospitible behavior."

Passho and Wacana looked to each other for a moment, and immediately shaped up. off all the Plategods, Babiria had a badside none would ever want to get on. "W-won't happen again," the "female" Zap goddess spat.

He, Wacana and the other and all the other Plategods stood under star-crusted skies on a field of clouds overlooking the entire planet of Pokearth; from the idyllic plains of Kanto all the way to the isolated, monochrome land of Unova. Each sat on a throne assigned to them by Babiria, the only one standing in front of them all.

Sadly, the worship of Arceus fell somewhat archaic on the face of that world, and with that much of these gods influence. But that wasn't to say they had lost their powers, oh no.

Today's Origin Court didn't seem to be concerned with anything in particular; guessing by how Babiria was allowing the others to talk about worldly affairs. Still, while he had a colder heart compared to his brothers and sisters, the Iron Plategod still enjoyed thier company from time to time.

Wacana, the teenaged Zap Plategoddess, had just gotten through hitting on Kenny... even Arceus' own could fall in love with his creations once in a while. Flashy-dressed, Humans named the Wacan Berry in her honor.

While the youngest of the order, Wacana had a huge responsibility: she held Pokearth's Electricity in the palms of her hands— from the voltage found in Kanto's power plant to Pikachu's horrible Volt Tackle attack, and even those found in nervous and brain systems of life. All these were her responsibility.

With Arceus's golden wheel addressed as wings on her back, Wacana's floor-licked golden hair snapped like live wires at thier ends. She wore a wedding gown of pure lightning many on Elder Pokearth believed were its violent ripples whenever it stormed; and _Zapdos_ and _Raikou_ were her favorite pets (_Thundurus_ was too violent, apparently).

" Man, dat Green and Kenny...those two are so cute together. Maybe I can make their voltage rise...heehee. Make them shoot thunderbolts or something..."

"Ha, as if. Humans are so weak and frail, that would kill them," retorted a more serious plategod. This male's name was Passho, the Splash deity.

He wore armor of roaring waters that could swallow up galaxies, and had numberless arrays of aquatic weapons packed with water pokemon at his flanks. All it took was a prick of his mighty claymore of depths to flood the entire planet, in Pokearthic legend. _He may, or may not, be responsible for Misty's birth._

" Oh , liven up a little. You're always so cold," said Wacana.

" Hey hey hey, I can liven up...I did that when I created_ Suicune_. But ever since I did, that wet mutt's turned to ice more than it does my water... now its like a Legendary working for Yachea here!"

_Yachea, the Icicle Plategoddess:_ She didn't like to talk much. In fact, she couldn't talk at all-like Red, she was mute and showed her will through the frosty breath she'd sigh every so often.

An albino from head to toe, her wintry blessings revolved heavily around peace and solitude in nature. Yachea preferred to speak with nature rather than words, but other than that she was a mystery to her fellow deities.

" I see. So that's why people mistake it for the Aurora pokemon...that's really a shame," said the sparkling deity Wacana. Passho huffed angrily to himself.

" So, what shall we do with these two lovers, eh?" Commented a dark figure aside Yachea. " I feel so limited, only being able to wield our powers on that planet's laws... I'd love to see oceans of raw Fire or Ice someday, or maybe an eon without daylight just ONCE. Pokearth is too boring!"

"Colburge, shut up. You know humans can't survive under those conditions," told Passho. That wispy Plategod of Dread loved the darker sides of things.

Aside from his pearly, Absol-Horned mask, He wasn't even visible-Colburge constantly fogged himself in shrouds of his nocturnal air just for the heck of it. Some say sexual misconduct resulted from this being; though if you asked him directly he'd probably condemn you to the Dream Word...like he did Darkrai, eons back.

"Passho has a point," Babiria agreed. "It's thinking like that that got your Pokearth Forme destroyed by Dawn and that Nonexisent boy, Lucas...that was a pathetic fight."

"Still, I don't see why Arceus had us watch over these two-legged creatures anyway... he didn't even create humanity, so why should we let them live?"

Silence. No one agreed with Colburge's words, and he knew it. Everyone at the Court saw his sarchastic apology coming eons before it left his mouth:

"...Sorry... I'm a bad boy by nature, it seems."

"Don't belittle mankind like that... I like their intellect, Colburge. The fact that they were born sans any natural powers or elements, and yet they conquered Pokearth with their hearts... it's amazing."

_Oapayap, the god of Minds and Secrecy._ He knew secrets the rest of the order of plategods lacked, and he was charged with not revealing them by a greater will we will not disclose. The Turnback Crystal Dawn's birth seems to have damaged was actually he and Colburge's creation, and it was meant to keep back Arceus' ancient secrets.

Psychics like Sabrina and sometimes Anabel are results of those he damned with hard lives for lending his psychic knowledge of his secrets. Oapayap was the only Plategod around lacking a mask; he adored his fuchsian-headed beauty and felt it was important to shower its glory among Pokearth, and his brethen, at all times.

"Hmm. I still don't care," said Colburge. Payapo shrugged with amusement.

"Of course you don't brother. And that's exactly why you're forever banned from reentering Pokearth, is it not?"

"Say, Pay-pay, I know you like to hurt people, even more so than Colburge. What say you hurt Colburge?" Sneered a third female deity. Her name was Chople'Cho, the lively Plategoddess of The Fist who lent humanity superior willpower through Azelf. She could even manipulate the willpower of her fellow gods.

The life force stirring behind Aura is said to course through her veins, and those who use it like Lucario ( _and Riley, apparently_) tend to become legendary and gifted. Oapayap sort of shot a look at Colburge that suggested his torture, but didn't do much else.

" Okay, okay, I've got it!" Offered Wacana. "Since we're all bored, _let's make it rain!"_

"...That hardly seems appropriate for a young goddess," sneered Colburge. The primadonna of voltage stared stuplidly at him before finally getting why the male halves of Arceus were giggling.

"What...NO! NONONONO! **NOT LIKE THAT, YOU JACKASS!** **UUGH!** I meant a REAL rainstorm!

" Let Passho create a warm pressure front to produce rain over Orange Islands, and make it horribly strong. Chople can abuse her Willpower make it so people will feel safer inside Chocolate & Vanilla, and Kenny and Leaf should be stuck in the same suite after being stuck in the rain! That'd be _soooo_ romantic... maybe we'll get to see them do that strange thing that doesn't require clothes."

"You mean sex," mentioned Occarga. He was the stern Plategod of Flames and Hearts, and responsible for okaying the many deeds of the Sendoff Beyond for rebirth on the planet. Mesprit was his vessel in gifting humanity its superior heart.

"You do realize that requires my input, not Chople's. Sexual intercourse in humanity isn't anything to play with- it creates a power alike to that evolution in pokemon gives off. In other words, it creates life."

"Oh, come onnnnnnnn...!" Wacana whined. " You're such a _Saix- humper, Occarga_. I'm sooooo bored, and people doing that ceremony is too cute! Right, Yachea?"

_"...Who the hell is Saix?"_

"Anyway, see? look at Yachea, even SHE agress wit' me. C'mon, you icy old specter-agree wit' me!"

Yachea held her arctic face, amazed at the lightning goddess's brazen actions. No member except Occarga knew why human life enjoyed sex like they did, as the Plategods were able to _create life_ by just thinking it up- without fear of who'd be the father, or any of those trivial matters.

With that said, genders here were merely a personal preference in godhood, nothing the gods like Passho or Yachea could literally use- they could easily switch and swap their illusory sexes at any time. But humankind chose their sexes for them, so it sort of stuck. People pictured Wacana as a female, and Colburge as a male- and, in kind gesture, they remained those genders for them.

To the plategods, human sex was a rare and exciting event they closely guarded and cherished- it represented a godly power according to mortal rules, and they found astounding. It required all of their input, Occarga's the most; although it wasn't any of theirs to control.

"Hey, now that there's something I'd like to see!" applauded Colburge with his phantasmal hands." You mean to cook up a storm to put Kenny and Green in the mood, right? One of those two isn't even old enough for it! Hahaha!"

" Don't kid yourself. Their sexual antics is sacred only if done in the right manner- it becomes rotten and evil if done in manners outside mutual love. We'll end up feeling horrible Judgment if it becomes rape or pediophilic."

"Relax, Occarga. Kengo isn't a child. He's just lodged in the middle somewhere!" Said Wacana. "Besides, would you rather have me put on my World Forme and throw him onto my bed instead? Because THAT can be arranged."

"Errgh..."

Occarga wasn't sold: he'd suffer instant Judgment the most if Kenny turned out to rape Leaf, or it the girl forced it on Kenny. While all likelihood pointed at their love being otherwise, every plategod present knew they were playing with fire.

_Deep, crushing fire._

If it turned out wrong, all the gods present would get a nasty shock in chastity from the bits of Arceus hid inside them. It's also cause them to lose a bit of influence in Pokearth, something that planet was dwindling of already. If it ever hit zero, Arceus would literally die of starved love from his own creations- and they all would vanish, causing the chaotic nil Arceus tamed by creating the world to resume its ugly, still mailice.

It'd be an ugly thing if that happened, but it'd take the action of world-wide rape and other related sins for that disaster to happen instantly. It certainly wouldn't destroy Occarga if Kenny or Leaf turned ugly in the bedroom, but it'd be a severe blow to both is authority and his pride.

"I'll give it some thought," the burning will came of him. " Get back to your own duties in the while."

"Awww..." Wacana kicked the clouds beneath her, brewing a freak thunderstorm over half the Sinnoh region in the process. Yachea elbowed her angrily for it; but_ that_ only fused the hurricane Wacana made turn into a howling blizzard ravaging most of the same country.

Thanks to the ancient rules Arceus set before these deities, they had no choice but to leave the old region battered by this freak tempest without stopping it. Both ladies flushed and took a casual step away from the area, being careful not to cause another storm over Hoenn in the process.

"Imbeciles," facepalmed Chople'cho, running her shining hands past her sunny hair. Wacana was a big cause of a lot of Pokearth's natural disasters...It was said that an argument over her nails between her and the Plategod of the Earth Shuca caused Groudon and Kyogre's world-shaking war in history.

In a burst of hot air, Occarga left the area. Oapayap folded both arms behind him pensively for some reason.

"Whaaagh, that party-pooper Occa..." frowned the deity of lightning. " I guess we won't get to see 'em get some action anytime soon...too bad."

"You sound like a lech," sneered Colburge . Wacana had to ignore him out fear of her temper translating as horror from the skies of Pokearth.

" I guess I can make it rain over Amethyst anyway," offered Passho, reaching in his quiver of elden, centuries-old stormy arrows. " I am a little bored, myself."

"Can I help? I need to blow off some steam."

"I suppose Wacana, but if Occarga sees this as trying to put Green and Kenny in a sexual mood without his okay, you're taking responsibility."

All Wacana had to do was click her gilded heels, and Amethyst Island's skies grew cloudy and ominous. It was going to rain cats and dogs- or_ Meowth_ and _Growlithe_, anyway- in as little as an hour.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

* * *

Rain was promised, so rain it did.

Against everything any weather station and their adorable _Castform_ could predict, a surprisingly heavy downpour devastated the EX Sandstorm contest for everyone involved— them, and their creations.

This obviously ruined Kenny's day a whole lot. Sitting at a table in his suite that morning, he and Breloom were taking in the news on TV with sullen expressions. It was as if something-they didn't know what-forced the sky to rain on the island.

_Where's a torch and pitchfork when you needed one?_

"God, this is boring..."

Kenny flipped channels, still in his jammies. near his empty hand was a cup of orange juice; his favorite. "Why'd it have to rain today of all days!? I had that contest won!"

_Breloom_ flicked its hand just as lifelessly, agreeing with her trainer for once. Looking out the window, the coordinator sunk his chin onto his hand listlessly...

Thunder flashed, and the rain just kept coming. At least it was good for Amethyst's indigenous Grass-Type _Pokemon_.

While The Chocolate & Vanilla Resorts sat at the financial and terrestrial center of Amethyst Isle, the section this huge building set aside for Pokelympans was on its easternmost side-**the Sabelshore District**. Known for its obsidian beaches and frequent hotspots for Pokestar Movies setups, this dark avenue was a haven for Sinnoh-based foreigners and those who just liked contests.

But not for poor Kenny. Not anymore, anyway.

He was staying in his decked-out suite while The Ribbon Syndicate paid the rent for him. but now that he dropped out its global reality series, they cut all funding for room and board-so he was facing some critical issues...some involving where the hell he was going to live, from now on.

"Crap! I forgot about that-they're gonna kick me outta here in a few hours! I gotta build up some cash, like fast!"

Yeah, you did. Sorry to remind you, but you told us and Green you had it covered the other evening...

"...Wait. Who was I just talking to...?

Kenny rubbed his face down angrily. "Whatever. Breloom, reach in my pants over there and-GHAAH!"

A burst of coins and wads of money flew in his face, knocking him out his chair and spilling orange juice all over himself and the carpet. His _Breloom_ dusted its hands off as if saying "you can thank me later, but you're on your own with the cleanup."

The young boy shot her a "Rrgh, maybe I shouldn't have left that thing a Shroomish..." shuffling onto his feet, he again ran a sticky hand over his face. The feeling was indescribable- and not in a good way.

"Okay, lemme count this stuff up...hm...

"...Five...carry the seven, right?...er...

"...

"...

"...W-what!?"

He clenched his money-fed hands and spat looking at ; "There's only 800 PD here! This room's, like, 30,000 PD a night! I KNOW I had more than this!"

* * *

_...Besides, Kenny..._

_...I'm a firm believer..in second chances._

* * *

He froze, having no idea why that memory just struck him.

Did he...somehow drop it near that girl, or something?

"...Uh...Breloom, ehehe. I caught you in The Great Marsh a few years back, right?"

"...Breeal?" The grassy fighter tilted her face at him, unsure of what he was getting at. "You've got good senses, being in the jungle like that-so you'd be able to spot someone with quick reflexes, right?

"...Did you notice anything...funny about Green, yesterday? You know, besides her reaching in her bra like five million times...

...

...

**...SHIT."**

_Breloom_ laughed instantly, forcing Kenny's eyes shunk the size of cute little _Natu_ on his stumble into the storm-beaten window behind them. He heard a thing or two about that girl's past, but it was honey-glazed through reporters on the news. he never really thought about her being a clepto-that is, until now.

"ARCEUS! NO, she DIDN'T!" He clenched his hair and squealed."**I NEEDED THAT MONEY!** That...that...BITC-"

* * *

_Now, now...no need to insult the girl-just keep your head up, next time!_

* * *

Kenny stopped cold, overcome with a blistering sense of shame and dread forced on his mind. The sensation knocked him to onto his knee and forced a bit of fright in _Breloom_, who sprang to his aid an instant later.

The lights, TV and fridge just blacked out, and the disembodied voice rang in he and _Breloom's_ ears. Everything powered by electricity on the entire floor went out as well, and the backup power refused to kick in to make up for it, causing some calamity outside his room by fellow renters.

"...W...what the...!?"

Kenny again looked outside for some reason, as if he needed to. Nothing. Nothing, except the thunderstorm and crashing waves twenty stories below, greeted him.

His hands were shaking and numb at this point; as if he just saw a violent movie. It wasn't even that scary...but why was he so affected by it all...?

"_B...Breloom_, w-what just happened...!?"

He turned to his _pokemon_, who was pointing and snarling at something out the window. He again looked outside to see what was the matter, but... what he saw out there didn't seem to make any sense.

Down on the docks, where he and Green exchanged phone numbers...there was someone out there, even in this mess of a storm. he couldn't make out who it was or what sex, but the person was silently staring into the area where his castle creation was washed away on the far end of the piers.

He blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The mystery figure was still there, and for some reason_ Breloom_ found it extremely hostile-it was literally trying to shatter the window with its kicks to attack whoever it was. Thunder again boomed in the distance, though there was no flash to forewarn its coming.

"_Breloom_, s-stop it! Its not even that serious!" He was already in the hole, but if that thing broke the window Kenny was going to be doing weeks of washing dishes to pay it off. Fumbling for his pokeballs, he shot the return laser at the thing right as it was about to _Sky Uppercut_ the thing to pieces.

"Whew...Arceus, that was too close..." The flustered boy looked into the inflated ball carefully. "...What's...gotten into you, anyway?"

As if struck by lightning himself, Kenny returned his attention outside the window to see what all the fuss was about in peace. And surely enough the person was still out there, still staring into that same location.

Looking closer, Kenny took a moment to settle his nerves and noticed a few things about this person. For one, they weren't even getting wet at all-the torrent from the surf and the rain slid right off its attire and emptied around it, as if it were fleeing its very presence.

...And secondly...it was holding something. It was head-sized, and seemed to glow...

"...Is that...is that a mask in thier hand...?"

* * *

**_THOOOM!_**

* * *

A second blast of lightning sent Kenny toppling right over the bed, and right away all the lights powered on the instant after the flash. He could swear he felt the heat associated with that thunderclap- it seemed so close.

Kenny's room returned to normal as well, but he had serious spots in his eyes from the crash of lightning earlier. Mashing his eyelids together didn't seem to work at first, but after a bout of this and beating his face into his hands his sight returned to normal. Today was not going too well for him.

Looking to the door, the boy guessed it was just a minor blackout. "UGH, man! that was crazy..."

The TV resumed its regular shows, and the hum of the fridge a few feet off regained its steadiness too. Looking about and wondering what just happened was all Kenny could do at this point.

Again, something nudged the boy from Sinnoh into looking out the window again. He faced it, but did nothing else for some reason. It was still raining heavily, and everything was drenched out there...who in thier right mind would be out there at a time like-

_Knock, Knoooock!..._

"Huh!?"

He turned his attention to the door, where a voice imatated knocking to get his attention. When he refused to answer, the mystery lady pressed.

_Anybody home!?_

_Just thought I'd check up on you, hon...you didn't wet yourself from that blackout, did ya?_

Kenny grimaced, realizing instantly who that was. that haughty, country-themed voice could only belong to one person and one person only... Hopefully she returned to give back all the cash she stole-that is, if she really stole it.

"Oh, trust me...I didn't wet myself; but I AM wet with something else."

_Oh, Really! Didn't think you were the type, loverboy...and only a day into our relationship, too? Who'd you bang this time? At least let it be May or something; she had a nice rack I always envied!_

_"_Wh...WHAT!? And what do you mean "this time"? I don't recall gettin' it on with anyone yet! And why the heck would _Ms. Haruka_ be all the way out here anyway!?"

_Gee, didn't ya know? You real slow on the times, Kengo. _

_Back on the Emerhol District, they're doin' a huge Pokestars movie starring the girl. They're takin' extras and whatnot, so I figured we'd Sneasel our way into a few sex scenes in it. Its rated R, y'know!_

Kenny held his face, cringing the skin on his beet-colored mug between his fingers. "Your sense of humor is really sour, you know?"

_Aw, how sweet. I love you too, Kenny. But seriously, get your butt up already-we're having breakfast in the bistro downstairs, and I'm not taking no for an anwser!_

"...And if I refuse?"

_...I'll rape you. _

_That, or I'll stick my lip out and pout like a Mirage Kingdom princess or something._

_"_Tee-hee," he replied flatly. " Seriously, I need like another hour-I got juice all over me. I haven't even jumped in the shower yet! You realize its only like six in the morning, right?"

_...Riiiiiight. Yeah; let's call it "juice" you got all over ya. But sure, I can wait. I gotta do some freshining up myself, so its a deal at seven. Got it? Or I'll bring back May with me, and you DON'T want that to happen. We'll really squeeze you dry, Kengo._

"...When is she going to give me my cash back," he muttered. He neglected to ask her for it while she was there, figuring she'd either lie her way out of it or yank some more out of him.

But still 30,000 PDs was a ton of money-about thrice more than what Kenny made per contest. why did she take it...that is, IF she really took it?

At any rate, the place that girl was talking about was the biggest eatery in Chocolate & Vanilla, held in a large cafeteria almost two stories below Kenny's level. After everything that just happened that morning, Kenny really didn't feel like doing anything today...but oh, well.

But before any of that, the not-so-adult teen still needed a good freshening up. He was a little startled by Green's initiative the other day, Kenny was actually ready for the commitment this time. Or... so he thought.

* * *

_Moments Later..._

* * *

With a squeak, the door to Kengo's shower opened out. He almost had to shield his eyes and nose in the sheen of porcelain and alcohol flooding his senses. This was no clean any human could have done themselves.

"_Ugh!"_

It got him every time, but least it was well done. Probably the work of meticulous Chansey or something like that. Kenny kind of wondered how such cute, eggy kangaroo- fairies could stand the sight of blood as they did.

Anyway, after completing the shimmies out his clothes, he suddenly stopped, staring into his shrine of cleanliness a little daunted. A rather interesting thought struck him in place...

_...Leaf...would she be here with me , someday...? We are kinda lovers, now._

An only-human smirk grew on his face, and literally shook his _(insert own kinky word for "cock" here_) to life at the prospect. That would have been a lot of boy's dreams.

_Ugh, wh-what am I saying?! I dunno if that girl's even for real about this...heh. For all I know, she could be doing this just to leech all my money...well, we'll see, I guess._

Shaking his head of rude thoughts, a few squeaks of the hot water later, and...

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

* * *

Unbeknown to either of them, a familiar country girl was just getting out her shower as well. As a girl, though, her routine was going to be a lot longer than his, and bathing for her was just the main part.

_Wonder what that lover boy's up to. I hope he can handle what I plan on laying on him, when the time's right..._

_I mean, he doesn't seem like the type to let international news bog 'em down...__Then again, I don't think I'd even be ready if someone were to tell me he moonlighted as a crook. _

_..._

_..._

_...Oh, boy...this isn't gonna be as easy as I thought...maybe he may need a little more time before he's ready to..._

Yawning on the thought, Green stretched with her bath towel in hand. It was still very early in the morning, so not even _Sunkern_ were up for dew off morning leaves, yet. Just like Kenny, she was pretty excited about their relationship too- even if it wasn't for love in her case.

Not yet, at least.

With her leg raised in front of her, Razor was just about to use a tool by the same name to shave with when something hot drizzled down her head from above- it was enough to startle her a good deal.

"Ack! The_ hawl_...!?" Her rendition of 'hell' was a dead giveaway of her rural roots. "Now, what on Tauros was that..?"

The eerie drizzle fell a second time, but the girl was smart enough to dodge it. That was either a very generous showerhead... or a fatal flaw in that hotel's virtually perfect image. It somehow made our Kanto dweller self-conscious enough to wrap up in her towel again.

Looking up, Razor saw what was causing the leak. It appeared to be a crack in the corner of the ceiling ...a noticeable one. It took a stand on the rim of the tub to get a good view of it up close.

"Hmmnh, so-called five-star resorts...can't trust what anyone says these days, can you?"

She sighed. At least it wasn't rainwater runoff- it was too hot to belong to rain, unless it were acidic. Standing on her toes curiously, Leaf noticed the crack seemed to run elsewhere in the building...

"!"

With a sharp shriek, Leaf almost tripped and fell off her tub in surprise- where that fault lead burned a hole in her face!

* * *

_Meanwhile, Upstairs..._

* * *

"_Huh? What was that...!?"_

Steamed from head to toe, Kenny heard a strange sound a second ago. It sounded like a _mouse pokemon_, and it came from below. He was in the middle of his lathered chest rub when it came, and set aside his bar of soap in surprise.

_That was weird. What was that...? Kinda freaked me out...this is one hell of a morning._

Kenny took a quick look about, as if he'd see anything. Nothing was really visible, it being so foggy- He almost took a spill himself feeling around for his soap dish. After a while of silence, the naked guy gave up on his search for the noise and went on to clean down in peace.

But after a while, Kenny cringed a bit, disrupted again by something.

It felt strangely cool around one of his feet, and shaking it off wasn't cutting it. It was either a very perverted Gengar stealing the heat out his bath,or …...

"...Huh...hello, what's that."

The lathered boy never noticed it earlier, but now that he did he was a little curious at it. Knelt down, the boy with the creamy complexion tilted his head at the small cavity in the corner of his shower, where small streams of his runoff leaked below. Someone could have gotten that in their living room.

Funny thing was, the area below...it wasn't someone's living room. It was actually someplace a bit more... private.

"Hnnnh, that's funny. Where the heck does this lead...?"

A careful peer into the caulkless crack gave Kenny a good view of what was down there. It looked like another bathroom...well, that shouldn't have surprised anyone.

However, one down there looked like it even had a hot tub with a shower area aside it, a lot nicer than what he had. Wet and showered Kenny made a frown at this-he didn't have a restroom as cool as that at all.

There were too many scents wafting from there for it to belong to a male- and the tall, feminine figure sat alongside the tubside shaving her leg proved it to him.

Humming to herself casually, the post-bather was bare-breasted- and had only a black towel over her lap to stash her womanhood. She was finishing up her shaving routine by the time our idiot caught on, likely unaware that sorry lech a story above was spying on her.

_"...Ohh...man..."_

He didn't mean to keep peeping, but Kenny was enthralled. She looked absolutely gorgeous, and she wasn't even fully naked yet... Something about that level of attractiveness seemed awfully familiar, though.

Kenny's nude back was starting to get raw from the scalding shower, but at this point he'd completely forgot why he stepped into the tub in the first place. he was too busy waiting for his guest to drop the towel-and he wasn't going _ANYWHERE_ until _THAT_ happened; Arceus be damned.

But something else happened instead...something he found a bit quizzical. Setting her razor aside, the woman below looked to the door ahead as if to make sure it were locked. Kenny tilted his head at this...was she confused?

_Huh. What was that about? Shouldn't she know that door's locked?_

_Last I checked, most women lock up when they're doing this...oh man, I'm going to Chaos for this!_

Kenny shook his head, feeling his maturity finally come back...that is, until he noticed one of the girl's hands set a corner of her black towel aside.

"...What the...

...

...

...

...!?

...No. No, she isn't about to..."

_She was._

With a couple fingers slipped beneath her towel, the topless girl began beating herself in and apart, very slowly. It was too close to an area most private to be mistaken for anything else either-and our peeper knew it.

Kenny's eyes burned; and the air shot out his lungs like a vacuum watching it happen. He never associated that act to women before...it was always something he automatically assumed girls teased men for doing; and never did themselves.

_But he was dead wrong, wasn't he?_

As if it were any surprise, Kenny was past a violent _hard on_ at this stage. He absolutely had to watch; above anything and everything else.

His heart started beating; shifting his weight from on his heels to his knees hunched over the hole as if possessed by is own libido. He wasn't about to do it himself-or rather he couldn't, being so high on his own burning erection. He felt pathetic, but he was checked between the show below and the bath water above...it was as if everything were designed just to keep the lathery boy huddled to that spot.

And guess what-he wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.

* * *

_"...Nhhgh.."_

_"...Mmmngh."_

* * *

_Toes curled, and her lips puckered._

Leaning in a bit, Green gave herself to the moment, letting a flickering fantasy of her and Kenny, or her and or Blue-sometimes all three of them- encourage herself on every now and then. One fantasy in particular had her attention though, even though it was a very unlikely scenario.

_"Hey, loverboy. What's on the agenda today?"_

_He didn't respond. Setting his sack of Contest materials aside, he instructed Breloom and Empoleon to run off someplace. When they were long gone, he again faced the lass with a look remeniscent of nothing she'd seen before... It was really off-putting._

_"...Er. Are you okay, Kenny? You're looking kinda funny...I don't do the whole "looking after sick guys" deal, so-"_

_A shriek escaped her as the boy swept her off her feet and slung her into the wall, leaving her a nose off his face with a leg danging lifelessly under his right arm. The angle he had Green held up made private contents under her dress clearly visible to him, and she knew it-but was pinned between the wall of his villa and 170 pounds of The Ribbon Syndicate's finest to do anything about it._

_"Ugh, whoa! W-what the hell are you **DOING!?"**_

_Staring into his face, green could only see his lips were visible. Wherever his eyes went, they were'nt telling where his sudden drive came from...and seeing him that way plagued her mind with anxiety-faced with someone she felt she never knew._

_"...Oh, nothing. I'm just getting sick, like you said."_

_"...Kenny...you're s-scaring me...!"_

_He grinned, sliding Leaf's tresses out his way to her dumbfounded face. "...Okay, fine-quit being like that. I'm not THAT sick. I'm just "sick" of waiting for your move."_

_On that note, He rose a few fingers to his mouth...and wetted them,_

_"...K...Kenny..."_

_One of his hands found its way past the reaches of Green's skirt-searching for that special something to get her in the mood of things. "So...I think I'll make that "sick move" for us, eh?"_

_And trust us, it didn't take too long for him to find it either. With a smooth, miniskirt-hidden joust, potent waves of heat overtook Leaf-_

_"...O-oonh!..."_

_"...Hahaha...looks like I'm not the only one with a 'soft spot', eh? That get your attention?" _

_He looked up at the girl, finally revealing those champagne saucers of his to her unfocused, cerulean ones... which eventually fell into place as she examined him. _

_He gave her an award-winning grin full of memories she recognized-it was the same damn Kenny, all right. Sure didn't have to scare her like that though!_

_"Gettin' woozy, yet?"_

_Green moaned tensely under his arms, but didn't stop him. "...N...no, I'm not. Just...just give me room for a minute, okay?"_

_...Instead, she pushed him back just enough to snap something personal loose, and pulled it from out the collar of her shirt in front of him to see. The first cup hadn't even come off her chest before her "loverboy" realized he had to hold back-or risk it all here._

_Kenny stared for a moment. The Evolver cast the sable garment aside-letting the cool, silk bands of its straps slip through her fingers as they pooled at his feet... _

_...Now she was ready. _

_Lifting her shirt up, what fell out instantly got Kenny's undivided attention-and stared back at him with hard, pink eyes on the end of rosy loaves. She rubbed both hands over them breifly, hiding both her "lower eyes" beneath her palms and teasing that newbie with a blown kiss:_

_"...Go crazy, loverboy."_

_Just the sight of Leaf's breasts triggered Kenny to unbuckle his belt and shed his Contest gear and pants haphazardly, using both his hands to hoist the girl fully off the ground. A few rounds of lips-suckling later and the two idiot trainers were really exposed to each other._

_"D, don't think I'd d-do this to just anyone, Kenny Kengo!" She flushed, looking aside as he slid her expensive, Reshiram-White lingerie down her thighs. "We fought together! You're...you're different, okay?"_

_"Oh, I wouldn't be worried about "me" right now. You really aught to be concerned about how you're going to be able to walk after this one."_

_...A devious smile formed on Green's face. This...this was getting intersting._

_"...And...what makes you think I wouldn't want that...?"_

_Pulling him closer, the older guest cradled his face and planted a wet one between his lips, forcing a moan out of him that sent tingling up her spine and through the back of her head. He responded with a playful slam of his guest into the wall a bit deeper._

_The sensation made Green unaware of__ Kenny as he invited himself through Oreburgh's feminine gates- triggering tight pressure to parade up her slippery core, throwing parties complete with tingling fireworks everywhere beneath her skin..._

_...It was coming, and it was coming fast._

_"...Niigh...!"_

_"...Mmmnh...w-wow, that feels funny. Guess this makes you a cheater now, huh Green?"_

_The boy jerked Green high into the wall, sliding her to his thick, cream-color base deeply before fishing himself out, leaving much more more than hot sensations of dull ecstasy where his member escaped. Then, he rose her higher again to thrust her the same way._

_"Aaouh!...Like...l-like I give a crap, right now...ouh..."_

_Raising her thighs at his flanks, Kenny fufilled her once more, this time taking his time before pulling out during a slow, tongue-lapped kiss with her._

_...Leaf melted. _

_...Then he did it again, adding a second pump for being good little girl._

_...Leaf swore, clenching teeth from stimulation._

_...Guess what. Here came another, faster this time-making an air-trapped squealch on impact- coating his Midwestern States with that special Kentucky sauce. __She literally screamed his name at that one, it blew her face off and sent sparks sizzling up her...well, we've run out of illusory language at this point._

_That one finally did it for her. Burying__ her suckilng face in his repeatedly between the boy's strokes, the rest was history. And as his loose hand ran up her chest to examine how hard she was getting up there, it instantly became ancient history too._

_"...Aaamhh... oh Alpha One, its been a while since I felt t-this...oah!..."_

_"Just a little more...just enough to let everything else waver, girl."_

Green gasped something aloud through her stimulated pants, not even sure what it was herself. But it didn't matter...not right now. Her fingers sped up its sourthern work, lubing herself into a lewd zone only she could see and only she could understand.

"A-Aanh!...Mmngh..."

Really, this was the longest this 'super lass' went without having someone constantly wooing her or being showered with praise. She and that rival of hers Giselle weren't too different; and it showed-at least in different ways. But still...at the end of the day, Green wasn't feeling all over herself "just because".

There was actually a good reason for it... a really bitter one, if you dug deep enough to find it inside her: Agent work meant being outside her usual social bubble of friends and what little family she had left, for months on end. To say it was boring?

_Well, that's a 50-50 toss up._

While everyone else was taking in movies in Unova or EV Training at Cerulean Cave, Leaf was constantly chasing down Rockets all over both sides of the Tohjonic Border alone. It was fun when she finally caught those idiots, but otherwise it was a wild goose chase Lance sent her on everytime he suspected anything wrong.

Too bad Lance couldn't see what she as doing now, since that prideful nudist was pretty sure he'd protest. Then again, he might learn something if he caught Leaf doing this... even once. But that's not the reason we're here right now.

_"L, Leaf!..."_

_"A-aangh!...Ohnh, mmhh, oah!..."_

_Hoisted off the ground with her back to the wall, Green's nails dug deep into Kenny's back between wet thrusts. Wrapped around him like his favorite tee, feverish excitement inched up her body in quick, tight bursts slick enough to drive her crazy. It was far, far too long since she had it this good from anyone._

_Kenny spat the girl's loose panties out his mouth before speaking up to her. "Hnngh...gu-guess this makes Coordinators like me a ton more exciting, eh Leaf?"_

_She couldn't respond; having her gasps lodged in her throat forced out by his mouth-but we're sure the answer would have been a "Oh, hell yes!" at this point. Leaf rested her head on his shoulder and clung on for dear life, surrendered to the intoxicating jabs she was recieving. _

_A few sloshes here; a wafting smell of working flesh there. Such foreign things...She didn't care of them anymore-not about KDF; not about Yellow or what on earth Blue was up to. as long as those stabs of slick, heated pressure continued, none of it mattered anymore. It...just didn't matter._

_Leaf cocked her head back and cringed-he just slapped her for good measure. It was getting to the point this overstimulated lass couldn't breathe, he was giving out his pulse-rushed pumps like they were Mother's Day cards; and both of them were getting redder and redder with each second._

_"Mmmnnhhh...!"_

_"Hnnhh, mmhgn...D-don't give in on me yet!"_

_Kenny had his Mexican Matador pants tied around his ankles; and had the country girl raised by both thighs with her baby-blue top raised and her carnation skirt hanging off her left leg. They were going at it at a pace deep enough to mash the girl's back into the bricks-and-mortar behind them-she was going to need both a chirorpractor and a paternity test, after this one._

_"A-amhh, **ARCEUS!"**_

_"Ngh...c-come on, Greenie-girl-leak for me, won't ya?..."_

Biting her finger almost to draw blood, Green's eyes dilated. That one image..._it did it for her._

Grabbing her showerhead, she hastily turned it on hot full-blast and widened her legs-aimed right for her wet, hungry _Canalave_. The instant the scalding pressure hit her she was blown back by a thick gout of sexual tension that hurt more than it pleased-

_"A-Aaack!"_

The thing flew out of her hands faster than she could react; sliding across the bathroom floor before hitting the side of the toilet. The "moment" was lost, but if she hurried she could recover enough to get another montage.

Ignoring the sourness ebbing up her stomach, the rinsed-down girl slipped off the side of the tub after it and brought it back by the coils before gripping the showerhead again. Now without her modest bath towel, a nude Green sat against the side of the tub with a listless gaze into her prize.

With a hand clenching her breast, it was about to be over pretty soon. Silvery casing; sporting a rugged coil...aside from that drip from its head, the thing sure wasn't going to tell any lies.

She sighed. For someone with her publicity, Leaf was sure missing the fanboys and the flashes of paparazzi cameras that should have come with the territory.

There would have been thousands of people who'd be dying to do this to her...

_...Why was she doing it herself?_

This...this wasn't her thing. She hated having to resort to this, especially seeing how she had both a boyfriend and an on-the-go boy toy, now. But, this isolation...it was suffocating.

The pleasure, it had to come from somewhere...anything. And staying up all night to catch those _Pokemon Conquest_ specials she obsessed over didn't count, either. Leaf bet Lady Oichi had no problems being noticed when she was slaughtering people in the name of The Aurora Province.

Leaf needed someone there. Not exactly a lover, but maybe an accomplice or co-agent slapped to her side through these dreaded road trips. If things between them ended up being romantic, at least it was going to be more exciting trying to cover it up from Blue than having to go through this tedious crap day in and day out.

_But...wasn't that what Kenny was for?_

Well, at first it was. Initially Green planned on revealing her darker side to the boy, having sex with him as a reward for forgiving her, and simply sending him on his way. She thought contests were dopey anyway; so imagine how Green felt about guys that poured thier hearts into it as a career.

But she couldn't do it. Not to Kenny...of all people.

He didn't...he didn't deserve that. Not after everything the two did to cover Dawn and Lucas' backs during the Diving War. Sure was funny how fast she changed her mind; only a few hours ago she was ready to put that plot into motion and move on with her life.

_So, what other alternative was there to get that satisfaction...?_

She definitely couldn't do drugs to escape her Hotel-hopping doldrums; and if her higher-ups caught her drinking alcohol on her missions alone she'd surely get the boot. The financial crash to follow would force Green full-time into her abysmal role as The Florist, just to stay alive...mutating her into the very same terrorist she had been running from, for several, agonizing years.

The girl tossed that showeread aside and held her head up with a hand, dejectedly. This was getting old, way past it old...it was archaic.

This was far from the first time Green teased herself on this ferris wheel of ecstasy; and everytime she found herself enjoying her masturbation, _something_-be it guilt for leading Kenny on, or greif from missing Blue back home-would pull her away from reaching that orgasmic high necessary to escape things, even if it were breifly.

...Fantasizing...?

No, that really wasn't the problem for her. It was just that...ever since Kenny came into the picture, now everytime Green slid her _favorite panties_ down to do this, it felt like she was fingering herself into beliving things were going to be all right someday...like it was to shut herself away.

But why?

Why him-because they saved this island before? Where was this stupid self-pity suddenly coming from?

Really, Green hadn't masturbated or anything before she was recruited into KDF's ranks as an agent. It was a foreign act to her before; one of those acts she unconsciously guessed was something only creepy loser-people did. then again...there was that one wedding back in Johto; where the bridemaids were tossing vibrators like it was Black Friday or something.

Maybe THAT wasn't the best example, since the memory twisted her frown. She still had one of those things stashed away, but was felt she was WAY above using it- that, and it looked awkward to have a vibrating plug stuck in her most private of places.

Another melancholic sigh escaped her lips...deep down, she knew she had to change...to start fresh. She just didn't know how to do it, not just yet.

And looking into those venomous hands of hers, trying to make that change come from squeezing herself to feel like a woman wasn't the solution. Well, _not right now at least._

Green stood nonchantly, rubbing the back of her neck in her reflection. The woman looking back at her looked like she needed a guilty verdict...that, and a rubdown with lotion-those thighs of hers were mighty ashy. But off that notion, the fact remained that poor Leaf needed someone with her.

...Someone she barely knew, preferably. Too bad Yellow wasn't here-there'd be next to no need for Kenn-

_And that's when it hit her._

She almost covered her mouth, the plot possessed her, and struck her faster than that shower water did earlier...!

_Yet another schemy idea..._

It was just as ruthless as the other one; the one about "borrowing" Kenny as a test audience and a sex toy. It'd put him through the ranks as well-to make him a bit more worthy of her charms...and who knows. If he survived the trial, she might be hard pressed to return to Blue's side.

The nude gal gave a certain corner of her bathroom an averted, sinister glance. If this one worked out...it meant she could march back to Kanto with a clear conscience-that, and a few well-spent condoms tossed in the trash.

_"...Sure hope you enjoyed that, you little Sneasel...hahaha._

_"...Because you might find yourself unable to keep up with it when I'm done with you!"_

* * *

_"Hunh...guess she's finished, down there."_

Shaking his head, Kenny stood up and tried to stretch his stinging guilt away. THAT was going to be the last time he did this to anyone...well, as long as it was anyone else. She was too breathtaking, so she was an exception.

Off all the pools of lather and wash around, one of them was a bit thicker and silvery than the others-and for some reason he made sure to rinse that particular spot out without looking at it. Kenny was about to plug the hole into his guest's bathroom with a towel before noticing the new position she was in.

_"..Wait a minute."_

Leaning down to see it up close, Kenny's eyes were awarded the sight of the girl doing her hair up in the mirror, devoid of anything on that peachy, athletic body of hers. Thankfully he had his fill, so he was too sore for a second round... But...

...This was actually the only time Kenny got a real good look at her face. Blue eyes; fair complexion...her tresses were the same hue as his own brown locks, too. He knew he saw all of this somewhere, but where again was that?

It took a moment of silence for the nude idiot boy to realize who it was, and it wasn't long before he slapped a hand across his mouth in stupefied shock.

" _Oh Ar-Arceus- **THAT WAS LEAF!?"**_

Kenny slid back to the porcelain wall behind him, mesmerized. With streams of water running off his face, He totally felt guilty about seeing her like that— especially after remembering what Green told him yesterday...

_Hahahah! Got you again, didn't I? Nawh, I don't really trust you with that just yet._

He muttered. This wasn't a very fun relationship yet, was it? Things were maybe going a bit to slow for him. Or maybe he was just being... a pervert?

...

...

...

...

...Nah. Definitely wasn't that. Kenny wasn't stupid, though...he saw Green's tabloids...well, most of the ones that caught his attention.

She and Blue would occassionally make headlines about scandals from the lady and being extremely abusive to _pokemon_ from the man. Why, he remembered picking up an issue of _Orange Mornings Weekly _that had mug plastered all over it over some sex scandal involving her, Blue, Yellow and some Kirlia in a lab somewhere in Pallet Town...

...Not that he expected Leaf to come clean about it. Even if that particular rumor was true, revealing it would just cause more bad than good from all sides involved.

But oh, well. Kenny guessed Leaf's easygiong nature about thier comittment was proof of it-that was really trying to start over. Was she trying to redeem herself in public, or was she simply not turned on by our back-up friend of Dawn's?

_It wasn't like he held what she did against her..._

He ran a quick hand through his wet hair. To him, Leaf could be trusted. They've been through hell a while back trying to rescue Lucas and the _Natura Twins_, but it was water under the bridge now right?

"...Hm...well, I guess I'd better get ready for this breakfast nonsense now. Somethng tells me she'll kill me worse for missing that than actually seeing her naked!"

* * *

_A few moments later..._

* * *

As far as days went, today was bitter- at least for Kenny. And it was still only morning.

The storm of the plategods still hammered on , causing the EX SandRush contest to be postponed. This was not a good morning for him at all. And it wasn't over yet.

As he descended the staircase into the cafeteria for his breakfast date, the Hispanic coordinator was barraged with reams of hectic voices and savory aromas alike. This was the place all right.

Kenny scratched his head a little...looking around, it was a huge place-maybe a bit too crowded to try getting that special someone romantic. This was the first date he's been on in a good little while... for some reason, this was getting him nostalgic-the kiosk-dotted cafeteria had a homebound feel that felt like he was back at grade school.

_So where is she...I don't even feel like it anymore._

Scanning the huge dining room wasn't an easy task. Practically everyone with a pulse here was present, and noisy seas of random conversations made it difficult to spot the anyone -especially that certain one with a white straw hat he was looking for. Good thing, then, his new lover caught him in the doorway behind him.

"Huh?!"

Blackness overcame him. Something just covered eyes... a pair of arms from behind. He was mad at her for something he wasn't even sure she did, but he grinned anyway.

" Guess who," a country-flavored voice said.

"Uh, is it Cynthia?" He joked. " How many Umbreon died to make your coat anyway?"

Green giggled, hitting him on the arm playfully. _Breloom_ would have snapped it in twain if she were here, and he was still sore from that mushroomy girl's blow. "Hey, I'm still tender over there!"

Coming face-toface with her, Kenny took a moment to hide a sharp jab of guilt under his smile. Today Leaf was dressed much less like she came off a movie shoot somewhere, assuming that red miniskirt, blue top and matching black wristbands were casual clothing.

"...Uh...you look nice," came the compliment. "Nice to see you don't always gussy up like we're in Unova all the time!"

"I know," she revealed with a dirty smirk. Kenny hit her back- and before you knew it blows were exchanging like hot-potatoes. After they settled down, they finally chose a good seat by the window together... not that there was much to see, with all that lightning and deserted sidewalks stories below.

Kenny was the one to signal out a waiter for them- He looked composed, but boy was he a jittery mess on the inside. He completely forgot to pull Leaf's seat out for her before allowing his kinky mate to order first.

"Um...I'll have five of your blue-plate specials— the one with the sliced _Lumineon_!"

Kenny gaped. Did she really just order for _herself_?

"Eh...we c-can't pull that many orders that quickly, I'm afraid. It'll take our chefs at least twenty minutes...maybe even-"

"Oh, I can wait hon," said Green." I'm in a good mood today!"

She leaned forward in kenny's face, pointing at his nose while he sweatdropped. _"...Aren't you too, loverboy?"_

Kenny wasn't...but he did his best to toss up a rouse. His beloved Sandcastle of Sinnoh's Battle Frontier was going to be missed for a very, VERY long time. "Y-yeah, sure. Why not..."

"O-of course, ma'am," said the man in uniform. "And you, sir?"

" I'll just have some water. Whew, I'll get bloated watching HER eat it all..."

Leaf smiled, folding her fingers in a quilt of nailbeds and pink polish. "Suit yourself, _Tauros_. And who told you I was gonna eat all that anyway?"

_"...Tauros?"_

He shrieked as the girl in blue and red leaned into his face for a second time-this time reaching over the table to violate his personal bubbles. "You heard me, "Ken Masters". You can't fool a _Miltank_ when you see one."

Kenny had to double-take to make sure she meant him. The term was used by girls to describe guys with huge sexual appetites- a trait wild _Tauros_ had, having as many as a dozen _Miltank_ mates at any time.

"Oh _Arceus_, " he swore. Green turned red and laughed. She was a bigger joker than Kenny realized. "O...kay, if the comedy act's over...why don't you tell me about yourself, Raz?

"Raz?..."

"Yeah. No offense, but I kinda liked calling you "Leaf" better." Kenny's stomach turned immediately following the statement.

" Really...hmm."

"Ugh, I'm sorry...I'm nervous."

Yes, he was, and the fact her hand fell on his didn't help much either. " It's okay... To tell the truthy-truth, I'm nervous too- and I'ma' bit older than you."

"Tch...you make it sound like I'm a KinderGardevoir," he muttered. " There's only a three-year gap between us, Leaf."

_"...Not anymore, as soon as tomorrow gets here..."_

"Huh?"

"Nothing! Didn't say a word." Her glass hummed noisily as she ran her fingers around the rim. "Just make sure you get me something nice tomorrow!"

"Uh, why tomorrow? I could just get..."

Kenny trailed to a stop, remembering how desparately broke he was. the reaction made him turn from the girl opposite of him with grimace-he really needed that bloody money!

Green slid her head on her palm, smiling casually into Kenny's eyes. He was starting to feel a little juvenile in front of her— as if she saw him as "Pikachu cute" instead of cute, as a lover. "You're awful handsome," she told him.

That Kenny's heart skip a beat and lodge in his throat with saltiness. "Uh...thanks, I guess." He sipped on his glass of water, handed to him by a service _Gallade_. It took a lot of oomph to manage to even say that much.

" So then, Ken...tell me about yourself, now. I already know a lot about you through your big'n fancy tourney, but tell me something you think I'd like to hear."

"Something you'd... _like_ to hear?" He repeated, a little cautiously.

"I didn't stutter, did I ? Come on, tell me something I don't know about you." Green rose the brim of her straw hat in interest with one hand. This somehow triggered a turn-on in Kenny, making him even more nervous.

He had one, but it was stupid. _Maybe I shouldn't_, he thought. "Uh...well, whenever I'm in the shower with other guys..."

" Oh, lordy now! You're not telling me you're-"

"What? _NO! Hear me out!_ Ugh, you're killing me with all these jokes..."

"I do apologize, but you can't get through life moping all the day long, huh?"

Kenny sulked. " Whatever."

"Go on, finish up! I have to hear this one."

"Fine. Guys say that I...errgh..."

Leaf's expression suddenly changed. When Kenny saw the flush on her face, he immediately clammed up— but it wasn't from what he thought.

"Oh, wow! I don't believe it!... Heeheehehee..."

"What?" asked the boy." I didn't even get to it yet!"

"Earlier this morning, when I was in the bath...w-was that..."

Kenny's eyes bulged wider than the ones popping out Flygon's face . He just sat there, washed up in a flood of humiliation and awe that froze him in place...

" _Oh Arceus, YOU SAW me!? "_

" Yah-huh, sure did! But I sure didn't mean to, Kengo. Don't get upset...I'm not like that."

That didn't help much. Leaf's assurance was nothing more than wind blowing across Kenny's ears. He hadn't been this embarrassed in a while. "Aw Kenny, come on! Do you expect me to pop my eyes out? _I'm your girlfriend aren't I?_"

He didn't reply right away. Kenny's eyes fell to the table, thoughts caught in a stiff flash of her masturbating earlier. When he rose again, a smirk hiding something his girlfriend couldn't read was slung on his face:

_"...Yeah. You sure are, aren't you?"_

Green blinked at him, caught off guard by his sudden confidence. For some reason it made her lose her nerve, and her eyes sort of wandered around the cafeteria, as if trying to avoid his attention.

"Your order, ma'am?"

"...W-what?"

The smooth aroma of raw _Basculin_, stews and celery filled the area, and actually made Kenny hold his nose _(he hated seafood of all kinds). _Leaf's eyes lit up when she saw it all and literally pushed Kenny aside to examine her meal in person.

"Ahh, here we go! This looks divine...you can almost smell the Dive Balls these sorry guys were fished from!" Kissing her hands, the girl in red and blue yanked her date's face in the seafood platters presented. "Look it, look it! Ain't it amazing?"

"I-I think I'll pass," he mumbled-making Green pout. "I hate seafood."

Leaf stuck her lip out and sighed, _just like a Mirage Kingdom princess._ "You suck."

Pulling out a couple of containers, Leaf began putting most of her bounty of the sea away for safeskeeping. "I bet you'd pig out on it if you were one of those starving kids in Hoenn, wouldn't you?"

"This is giving me a headache..."

"Okay, okay-I'll quit teasing you. Sheesh, liven up a little...you're making me wet being so stubborn!"

Kenny flushed and held his face under a handkerchief as she laughed it off in his face, making the boy even more squeemish as even more assisstants arrived.

"Here are the refreshments, you guys...er, I mean, sir and madame."

The only human waiter present had to loosen his collar from his mistake. He followed by a trio of pretty, maid-coated _Gardevoir_ -_all __female, of course_- that telepathically wheeled a dozen variants of drinks towards them; all of which arranged a neat, crystalline tower too nice to be taken apart by two horny trainers.

One of these waitress pokemon, the leader of the bunch, had a rather depressed air about her the other two behind her lacked. Despite that, this _Gardevoir_ was strikingly different than the twins behind her-so much so both Kenny and Green looked to each other awestruck.

That leading Embrace Pokemon...it was literally caught in a sparkling, blue aura; donned in a peach gown lit with iridescent stars. Kenny had to shield his face in the watery glow that washed on him and Leaf, making the womanly pokemon clench her overcoat embarrassed while they tugged at her.

"Whoa, _shiny pokemon_ too!? Haha, this place's great!" Leaf laughed. " You wouldn't be willing to trade that lady off, would you?"

"Wh-what!? I can't do that! I'm just...i just work here, you know? They'd kill me out back if I traded during work hours!"

The girl's words finally snapped that sapphire _Gardevoi_r out its bored trance and gasped. Even she recognized how big a celebrity Green was, and actually looked at the human waiter very excited. She felt like she was squandering her Psychic talents as a steward pokemon anyway, but that whole _"speaking her name as a language"_ thing got in the way of any resignations she could ever write... or say.

_You get the idea, right?_

"Urrh...uh, my manager wouldn't approve, I'm afraid, " said the man. " These pokemon are highly trained to-"

"I'll trade ya _Milotic_ for it. Take it or leave it." Legs crossed femininely , the KDF member sneered sneakily. "Just got it the other day, too...but I can't tell you where."

Both Kenny and the waiter gasped. _Milotic_, shiny or not, were an endangered species, and they only allegedly showed up near dangerous oceans when there was human strife to becalm: thier rarity made thier trading illegal in most Regions, but...er, The Orange Islands always stood far ouside Kanto's laws, didn't they?

Those seductive serpents were known to be highly intelligent and easy to raise, although only Champions like Wallace and Cynthia were able to get them. Misty had one as well, but later released it after realizing in missed home; and even their much less stellar stage _Feebas_ were ridiculously rare... Unless, of course, you lived near Unova, where both _Feebas_ and thier lovely evolution were a dime a dozen.

Despite that, Unova was known on Pokearth for being one of the richest Regions of the world-even the Plategods above knew not to second-guess that: whoever could afford to even buy a sack of mulch out there had it made. It was the only region on the planet that made and distributed silver-screen movies globally, courtesy of good old Pokestar Studios.

"Are...y-you serious, madam?" He stammered. The special-edition _Gardevoir_ held her hands hopefully. "You can't just hand _Milotic_ around like that...they have special needs, r-right?"

" As serious as a Heart Swap attack, hon. Actually, mine hasn't taken a huge liking t' me for some reason. Just the other day, it whipped my hand as I fed him...poor thing.

"Still," she sneered, "Its a rescue, you know? I doubt it wants to do anymore battling than it was forced to by its former trainers. It...seems to respond to the name "Marvelia", too; so I guess that was her name before she was rescued..."

"Leaf, are you sure you want to do THAT?" Kenny sputtered for words, trying to somehow get his hands on either that blue _Gardevoir_ or a new _Milotic_ himself. "Your _Milotic_ could make you tons of money if you bred him!"

But it was too little too late. Green and the _(greedy)_ waiter were already shaking hands, and _Shiny Gardevoir_ was already saying her goodbyes to her normal green sisters.

But before the waiter opened his mouth, Green did something onorthadox and strange- instead of using the Trading Machine, she simply dragged _Shiny_ _Gardevior_ by her side, swiped her Pokeball from the waiter's hands, and tossed the him _Milotic's_ Dive Ball. Easy as pie, right?

**"LEAF! What the HELL are you doing!?"**

"Hu-huh!? What?!" She turned to Kenny, who was glaring right through her-body, flesh, aura and all. "W-what's the problem!? We traded!"

"Er...really, just a Pokeball trade?" The waiter and his normal _Gardevoir_ attendants looked to each other pretty confused. "Don't we...you know, have to go to the Wireless Club and transfer them to each other?"

Green flared her nostrils and held her nose. Were they being... serious...? "Does this story look like a damn canon story/video game to you!? Why would we trade pokeballs with MACHINES when we're only **five feet** from each other!?"

Kenny, the waiter and his three _Gardevior_ looked to each other even more dubiously. It was the most ridiculous remark they'd ever heard.

"I totally agree with the waiter dude, Leaf. You really should go trade it via machine, it makes much more sense."

"...Y...you all are kidding, right?" Wide-eyed like a _Magikarp_ out of water, the poor girl's hands started cringing. "This has GOT to be a joke. Come on Kenny, laugh-I'll French-kiss you if you do!"

"No, we're not. And we're not laughing either."

Silence fell all over the bistro, and someone muted the jumbo-prompter to add to the bad air Green was giving off. Even the other diners were staring at Green, turned off by her blasphemy.

She sunk in her seat, covering her face with her straw hat.

"Oh my gawd. I'm surrounded...b-by idiots."

* * *

_One VERY important trip to the Trading Room later, our story resumes!_

* * *

Leaf slammed her pokeball in the machine and marched to the side, huffing hair out her face. "Why the hell am I even doing this!?"

She again tipped the brim of her hat over her face as the waiter sat Gardevior's ball in the same chamber on the opposite side. Kenny was behind them, leaning against the wall with his hands crossed lost in thought about something.

"Actually, there's a good reason for all this ma'am...you see, trading this way registers our Pokemon to the other guy and to the PC Storage System. If we traded like you did, our pokes here would still be ID'd to thier OTs, making it seem like we stole them from each other-so its really illegal to trade that way."

"...I guess that makes sense." Green trailed the brim of her straw hat again. "Still, you guys made such a big deal about it. How come I'm only hearing about laws like this now?"

"Don't know how you didn't, since its a felony to trade like you did." Even Kenny knew it, as he nooded-though still thinking about other things. Maybe the way she acted back there was a trait of how she did everything under the table as a kid -she kinda stole her first Dex and pokemon right out of Oak's lab, after all.

Right after the trade was done, _Shiny Gardevior_ blasted out its Premier Ball by herself and hugged her two sisters. they weren't gloing to see each other for a while...she had to savor the moment.

* * *

_**NAME:** Gardevoir. _

_Responds to the name "**Gwenetyra", **the name awarded to her for her popularity on Amethyst Island._

_**Nature:** Lonely._

_Hatched in captivity, Gwenetyra became a critical tourist attraction thanks to her rare hues. However, she was constantly sheltered and today is a listless shell of what Gardevoir usually are... and clings obsessively to humans._

_**LOCATION:** Egg apparently hatched._

_Apparently had a **Fateful Encounter** and a very young age at Chocolate & Vanilla Resorts._

_**OT:** Familiar Man (Past), ID/12094_

_Green (Today), ID/00967_

_**TRAIT:** Thoroughly Cunning. _

_Despite her bored persona, Gwenetyra is naturally a quick thinker and will not hesitate to take drastic action to defend what she cherishes. However, her aprehensiveness seems to get in the way of things and she can be clumsy for it._

_**MOVESET: Thunderbolt, Recycle, Psyshock, Magical Leaf**_

_**HIDDEN MOVESET: Bring Down, Psystorm, Feedback, Mind Shock**_

_**Embrace Art: Black Hole **(Fails if the user's Trainer isn't near death/incapacitated. All organisms that fail to resist are Knocked Out at the stake of the user.)_

* * *

The other two normal _Gardevoir_ gave their farewells to _Gwenetyra_, and vanished with eerie leaves. The waiter himself cheered- but stopped quickly after realizing he made a scene.

Leaf high- fived her new _Shiny Pokemon_ with glee big enough to flood the whole resort. "NOW I feel like a damn Master Trader or something!"

"And with that, I QUIT." The waiter tossed his apron aside and held his new pal's Ball skyward for even _Rayquaza_ to see it:"This baby'll help me launch my own nature preserve! Thanks a lot-something tells me we'll meet again someday!"

The guy went on to take his leave, whistling a familiar anthem to a certain Nation's Gym leader challenge. Leaf picked up on it to give her newfound suspicion of who she just delt with...she never seen the blue-headed guy before, but...

"...Wait a minute...Ken, just who was that guy?"

"Arrgh,_** Leaf**_!? I wanted one! **Why did you do that**!? Its been my dream to have one shiny, bu-but even ordinary Milotic are hard to find!"

"Huh? Do what-trade my _Milotic_ away?

"Aw Kenny, closed mouths don't get fed! Besides, don't you want the satisfaction of finding one yourself? All the most loyal pokes find their trainers... I read that _Feebas_ migrate around the Oranges this season, so I guess you'd betta' shake a leg!"

Kenny sulked for a second time. She was just saying that because she had many_ Feebas_ and _Milotic_ in her career, but in the end Leaf was right...all hers were bred up by her hands, and it was a great feeling too.

"Anyway... I guess this is goodbye then , Gardie. You're getting the boot early!"

"V-Voire?!" _Gwenetyra_ held her face in shock, pointing at her sparkling self in fear of being released. This womanly simian was hatched in captivity as a cute, blue _Ralts_- so it had no idea how to survive in the wilderness if it were ever released, even as a psychic. Fortunately, that wasn't what Green had in mind.

"Kengo-boy... I want you to take this gal , hon," she smiled. " I know you like these guys a lot by watching you on them Ribbon Syndicate networks!"

"_**Wh-WHAAAT!?**_ Ooof-"

The blue maiden hugged Kenny and froze him in check with her mind powers. His own mind was disabled in the aura of that thing's presence, so he couldn't even think- or even feel his own heartbeat. "Le-Leaf! I – you- but... you're...that was _your_ _Milotic!_ One_ I_ totally wanted! Now, you lost both pokemon... I couldn't..."

"Aww, listen to you...so caring. But it's quite alright, hon. I am your lover, right? Lovers make sacrifices to show how much they care...don't they?"

If Kenny could remember how to feel anything under _Gwenetyra's_ crushing mind massage, he'd be smiling back at the country girl right now. But he couldn't- his new starry pokemon was suffocating his psyche... now he had no idea who even HE was- his memory was suppressed, too.

"Anyway, I think our date's kinda done now. I don't wanna see you get bloated as I eat all this stuff, so go do your guy thing!"

"_G-Gardevoir_, I can't remember who that girl is with you holding me!" She let him go, releasing his suppressed mind in the while. That was close.

"Hey...uh, thank you Leaf..."

"Aw, you're making me blush Kenny...Actually, I didn't get to say this to you earlier...but..."

"What?" He sat back down with his older girlfriend, not having any intent on leaving. "And why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what I hear?"

"Um, no. It's not that," she flushed. " I kinda...liked what I saw. Y'know...when you were..."_up there"."_

A disembodied volt struck Kenny's chest and twisted sort of smirk out his mouth- well, if there had to be a Peeping Tom, let it be Green, he figured. He did his share, so he couldn't say anything in his defense about her rudeness.

"Whoa, er...thanks...I think."

For a while following, nothing really happened. Leaf didn't even touch the 4000 PD worth of food she ordered-she was too busy feeding Kenny's eyes with her affected, slightly-aroused frown. What a waste of money, he grimaced... because that sliced _Lumineon_ was looking really-

" I'm serious, Kenny... I had no idea you had something like that under your clothes. F-for a while, I couldn't get it out of my head. You..._IT_... really blew me away."

"I-I'd better go now," He grunted with a loosening of his collar, but his mesmerized brunette took his hand earnestly. Whether it was infatuation or love, it had Leaf pleasantly enthralled.

"Uh, come on Green...not in front of all these _people...!"_

"Huh? Oh, right- wow, sorry. All I've been doing is embarrass us, haven't I. I'll make it up to you someday... just give me two days, okay?"

"Hey, that rhymed." Leaf hit him again on that sore arm of his, even though it was unintentional that time.- of course, Kenny himself didn't realize it as a mistake. The downpour outside was still as sharp as ever, but as this was an island this was basic and bearable weather. The rare critters loved this sort of torrential thing.

" OW! That's it— If it breaks, we're going half on my medical bill!"

They both laughed, making those nearby stare. At last, what seemed like a glint of a lasting need for that boy to be there showed in Leaf's eyes...no wait, that was just dust. Excuse our mistake.

Anyway, a devious sneer formed on the girl's face once again, tipping her hat's brim across her face with an eerie shade. Kenny didn't know what to make of it.

"Uh...I guess I'll help you with the dishes?" That was all he could think of at the minute, staring strangely at the curt girl. " What's w-with that face?..."

"I'm bloodthirsty, Kenny..."

What the...what was _that_ supposed to mean?

"Dump the leftovers, for me. You 'n I are gonna battle it out!"

"What!?" he pointed to himself and looked around, making sure she wasn't talking to him." You know I can't battle...I think it's dumb.; no offense. And you used to be champ of Kanto! _I'll get slaughtered_!"

* * *

_...As if it were his call._

* * *

Before the bark-headed teen knew it, they were assigned pokemon on the Resort's arena on the rooftop with the storm's force still beating down on them. He was going to kill that girl if they somehow survived this!

A huge crack of lightning behind Leaf flashed her composed, hair-whipped stance on poor Kenny's bad end. This was going to be a hard, full-on six-on-six fight without a single Contest Ribbon or Ball Seal in sight for miles-and he knowing it was coming turned Kengo's stomach deeply.

Being a heavyweight battler made Leaf hardy in any environment, rain, sleet, hell or high water. If she could she would have made them spar in a volcano somewhere too- it was one of Leaf's more boyish traits... she was as foolhardy and challenging as any guy; and had that itch for combat just like them.

Just kidding, folks: _Green battled especially for the prize money, and nothing else._

It was one of few legal ways she could soother her otherwise clepto tendencies without fusing with her Ditto as a terrorist, and while winning felt great it was the materialistic thrill of spoils she craved above all else. Where else did you think she got that necklace of pearls she fondled the other day-_by using her DWSN Machine?_

"Leaf, I'm COLD. Why c-can't we fight downstairs like normal people do!?"

"Aw dude, you should know me better by now! I'm anything but normal." She casually folded her arms while a cast of her fighters, led by _Chansey_, stood in a six-man phalanx behind her. "And where's you sense of pride!? I don't plan on datin' boys who can't defend themselves, you know!"

"...One of us's gonna get sick because of you..." The boy's Empoleon seemed to enjoy the wet weather though. "And you KNOW I have a good reason why I don't battle...why do we constantly go over this?"

She didn't reply. The two trainers stared throught the torrent beating over them for a moment, with the girl apparently sizing her daunted opponent up while he had to be encouraged by his own inhuman teammates.

"Grrgh...f-fine! I'm sick of you dragging my butt everywhere you want anyway-you're up first, _Gardevoir!"_

Kenny didn't even need to say her name. With a flash and a burst of eerie, magical foliage, _Gwenetyra_ fell onto her toes gracefully and tossed her overcoat's tail aside, shedding glowing waves of rainwater from her subliminal prowess.

Green flicked her hand lazily, cueing her bad-'tude Chansey to the fray. The thing cheered its name and stuffed the nugget of Eviolite deep in its pouch before bouncing onto the field:

_"...Hehehehe...This..should be interesting."_

_"...Yeah, it will be-I'm gonna get my respect from you either way or another, Leaf!"_

* * *

_Myths of old say the Legendarys were drawn by natural disasters, like this storm, outside the Plategod's will. And, as most born on life's more intelligent scales would tell you, that held up true:_

_Entei were born every time a volcano erupted on Pokearth, and Zapdos would split thunderclouds in twain on its skyward arrival. _

_Of course, this was Mother Nature we're talking about-so maybe this is no new bit of news, for some of us. The ones We of The Coronet serve, who poured Kyogre and Zekrom's souls into thier ageless vessels from beyond the timestream, would know the answers better than we Leichites ever will._

_...But still..._

_...If you could meet them all face-to-face...what would you do?_

_...To face your maker...all seventeen of them, as one?_

_Would you demand they free you of your damnation-cursed Dark Verdicts, trade it your mundane life on Pokearth for a chance at everlasting peace with your Light Verdict;_

_Or would your soul be so opaque...so unreadable, that a renewed, second life on this planet would be required of you?_

_...What are you...and your goals searching for?_

_What are they reaching for, these endless goals of the mortal world?_

_And where they plan on going with them?_

_Will it take all Pokearth to The Sendoff Beyond, or straight to the same Chaos Our Heavenly Alpha hid from thier realm?_

_...Will it make Men wealthy, and make thier wildlife and thier lush landscape forever fertile?_

_...Or will the ambitions of the haughty beeseech Chaos to overrun Harmony in the world,_

_and reduce it all-_

_from the heights of our Coronet to the reaches of Distortion World-_

_...to an evanescent wisp...?_

_Perhaps it is not for us faceless, Plateless beings to decide- _

_Nor may it lie in the decisions of Our will of Coronet's supersoldiers ; _

_The ones you all baptized "Legendarys"._

_...No:_

_It is ultimately the decision of fate...the same force that born Hume in a realm originally held by Poke._

_The same force coursing through The Alpha One's veins-a mysterious property not even the Plategods may fathom correctly..._

_...The same force, uncaring of whose tides fall in whose favor, Benevolence or Malevolence, at the end of the day..._

_...The same, eternally mute force that may lead Hikari forever astray,_

_That may see Kouki finally find the gates of The Pokexys Zodiac once more;_

_That may see Kengo finally find his true worth and path, in this minute world..._

_...Or... _

_...that may see a woman clad in black,_

_both in attire, both in heart, and both in Aura..._

_...seek eternal recompense, in congratulatory hellfire._

_...So it is written;_

_So let it be._

_So it is written..._

_...So let it come to everlasting pass._

_So it is written, _

_So let it be._

_So it is written..._

_...So let it Reign fire, Reign water, and Reign everlasting grass._

* * *

**_"Today, I'm also gonna show you folks howa' retired champ takes out the trash!"_**


	3. What Do Lions Protect?

**Well, well, well...we meet again, do we not? **

**DGL here, back for more of this perverted fic for you the (likely underaged) viewing audience! Who will jack off in the shower this time? Why is Kenny of all guys the main male character? And will Green EVER act in character from her source material!? All these questions and more will not be answered in this latest installment!**

**Green: ...Make me "do that" again, and The Florist might make a personal visit to you next. I'm STILL sore in places I can't talk about from that shower fiasco...**

**...Yeah, sorry about that. *coughoriginalcharacterdevelo pmentideaisoriginalascrapcou gh* ****Anyways, I had to do some research just to remind myself what pokes Green originally ran for the fight scene she and Kenny are getting now.**

**Remember, I can't freaking read Japanese and I have no intentions of starting a ****_Pokemon Adventures_****_Manga_**** collection over a single character (even though Green's my HANDS-DOWN favorite female pokemon character, period).**

**SO... help a cable/factory guy like me out if Green's "too" OOC. Which, right now, she is-both out of hell and back. Doesn't really bother me, but it may to you folks.**

**Also…due to it taking so much time to put together, I'm making my update just a bit less lengthy from now on (around 8000 words a Chapter). I had to split this battle into two chapters because together they were a whopping 16000 words, which is ridiculous and a plan to proofread all at once. Part Two is already done but needs TLC, so expect it before Thursday.**

**Speaking of battling, had to "redo" how battles work in this series-you know, to make it seem more dynamic...I won't call it an original take on pokefighting though, since anyone who played ****_Pokemon Emerald_**** may recognize how similar my format is to a certain Battle Frontier facility there.**

**I had to rewrite this fight a couple times because of this; and I think it ended up well: I dunno how some other fic-ers do it, but having to pause poke-fights with trainers yelling their every attack can be tedious to read...at least to me.**

**...Of course, AS SOON AS I GET SOME DAMN REVIEWS to see what other guys think about it, we may get somewhere.**

**...As if I couldn't defile this franchise enough. Anyways, here's the update-EAT IT.**

* * *

**_A Grain of Sudden Amethyst! Chapter Three:_**

_"What Do Lions Protect?" Part One._

_Chapter Three of the story, set in the AU world of __**Sinnoh Faraway**__-a Generation IV Series more or less fused of the Manga and TCG elements of Nintendo's Pokemon Franchise._

_After a brief breakfast date in Chocolate & Vanilla Resorts, Green challenges her "backup-boyfriend" Kenny Kengo to a no-holds barred match right in the thick of The Plategods' storm. It being his first non-contest battle in quite some time, the boy is initially reluctant to accept her challenge and almost backs out of it._

_...However, as encouraged by his newly-traded Gardevoir Gwenetyra, the two go on to take charge in the fray and prove themselves in the heat of the battle versus the little psuedo-terrorist._

_Parts One and Two of this Chapter sets out to outline key, elementary differences of Pokemon Battle of the Sinnoh Faraway series from its canonical seedbed. However, Green may find herself getting itchy fingers around Kenny after this fight..._

* * *

_"All right loverboy, get ready to be schooled the ol' fashioned way! I haven't had a good fight in months...so, uh, expect no mercy and all that jazz!"_

_"...Fantastic. (Hopefully she'll get rusty an I can steal a lick or two off her pokes...)"_

_"Huh? What was that?"_

_"Nothing! Just send out your first pokemon already!"_

_"HA! Talking smack already, huh!? I'll get to ya soon enough, just you wait. Chansey, yer up...make me proud!"_

_"Like, Chanseeey...totally."_

_"...Garrve?..."_

_"I know, Gardevoir. She's kinda like that all the time-its as if everything's a contest to be the best to her. She really must have had it rough as a kid, but I think i'll get slapped if I try prying the truth outta her..."_

_"Huh? You say something?"_

_"Quit listening in on me! Are we here to duke it out, or catch pnemonia out here? Because I think the answer's both!"_

_"Big talk for somone who doesn't know what he's in for. Me and my sexy six are gonna rip you apart and eat up all the pieces...expecially all yours, Kengo."_

_"...W...was that some kind of sex joke? God, you're bad at them."_

_"Giggle...Garrdah..."_

_"What...wha...you...__**AHHHGH!**__ NOW I'M REALLY GONNA SCREW YOU OVER! QUE THE TEAM PREVIEW ALREADY!"_

* * *

**_Series Clash No. 01: "KENNY KENGO VS LEAF GREEN!"_**

**_Location:_**_ Amethyst Safari Zone, Daytime (Rainy Weather)_

**_Mood:_**_ Fabulous (Green), Not-so-fabulous (Kenny)_

**_Referees:_**_ None_

**_Team Overview (Kenny):_**

**_Shiny Gardevoir; AKA Gwenetyra_**_ ( Special Sweeper), _

**_Breloom_**_ (Physical Sweeper/Lead), _

**_Empoleon_**_ (Mixed Attacker), _

**_Numel _**_(Not really Kenny's but its Lass long abandoned it or something) _

**_Altaria_**_ (because its the author's favorite), _

**_Machamp_**_ (No Guard Utility/Stallbreaker)_

**_Team Overview (Green):_**

**_Chansey _**_(Lead pokemon-Supreme Bulky Wall/Entry Hazard Utilizer), _

**_Ditto, AKA Ditty_**_ (Wild Card running Imposter Ability), _

**_Nidoqueen_**_ (because Wigglytuff was out sick), _

**_Blastoise_**_ (Spinblocker/secondary wall), _

**_Clefable_**_ (dirty-minded Metronome Abuser/General Annoyance)_

**_Granbull_**_ (because looks are decieving. Plus it gets STAB on Present, right?)_

* * *

"Let's just make this a one-on-one test for now, and make it a for-real 5-on-5 battle afterwards. Because I have a good feeling I'm gonna mop you if we just jump into it!"

"Such concern...never knew you cared, Leaf."

"Loverboy, I'm just doing this for your own good. When's the last time you even WON Prize Money anyway? You don't make cash fighting in contests, do you?"

He clammed up and looked away, arms crossed. "Shows how much you know. No we don't... we get our PDs based on how much Style Meter we have left in a performance. It's doubled for the winner, and the loser gets his bread slashed in half, so both walk away with something. _Ribbon Syndicate_ stuff, right there."

Green scratched her cheek, curiously...she didn't know that. "...Touche. And here I thought you were broke?"

He cringed in place. She...didn't know or anything did she?

"C-can we just start the mock battle already?"

With a flash of lightning, _Chansey_ was live. The thing gave _Gwenetyra_ a bad smirk as the two circled each other in front of thier soaked masters. "Man, I've got a BAD feeling about this."

"Aw come on, Kengo... Where's your sense of adventure!? This is exciting isn't it!?"

"No! No its not! And my sense of "ADVENTURE"'s clogged up behind my bad sinuses... We're gonna end up in the hospital fighting in a storm this bad..._achoo!"_

Kenny wiped his face, looking to his left bitterly: there were unguarded scaffolds everywhere, and someone could lose more than the match if things got too serious. His battle partner casually flung her wet, clingy locks aside as if the downpour were just a drizzle...no pun intended.

Kenny stood under a tree of the safari plaza, desperately trying to stay dry in all the rain. This poor boy had no idea why ordinary trainers were so reckless all the time-it was a constant trait most E4 Challengers seemed to share.

"Aw man, this is gonna be great!" Leaf stretched and cracked her knuckles-as if she'd really be using them. "So who wants to throw the first punch? Hmm...Well ladies DO go first, but since you're a total rookie I guess I can let it slide, eh?"

"What? You're really letting me go first?" Even _Gwenetyra_ looked back at him unsure of what to do... this made the expert on the other side of the muddy field shrug, knowingly. "Is that really how it works?"

"This isn't like the games, you know. Speed stats and whatnot don't exist, and we HAVE to give out demands live...there are no 'Speed Ties' or 'priorities', or anything dumb like that! What other way is there to decide?"

"Guess you've gotta point...um." He ripped a huge leaf off the palm tree behind him and walked forward, using it like an umbrella as he approached his shiny Psychic. "Er, what moves can you use anyway?"

_Gwenetyra_ sweatdropped and looked away, holding her chest. It was going to be hard to tell him that when all she could speak was her name...Leaf held her face angrily, and her _Chansey_ did the same. "Oh gawd Kenny, hurry up! I'm growing old and toothless over here!"

"_G-Gwentyra_ return!" The thing immediately teleported behind him and sighed for relief. This was probably the most embarrassing first turn Kenny had in years, and it showed big time: he swore and held his face-hoping the rain would rinse away his melancholy.

"Ugh, what are you freaking DOING Kenny!? That thing was rarin' to go and you return her?! This isn't even a real fight yet- and your chickening out on me already?!"

"What!? Don't give me that! I just CAUGHT the thing; I dunno what her attacks are yet! I'll just waste time blindly calling attacks out! I should have stuck her in a PC to figure out what she's running...ugh."

Green blinked. _"Crud, I was hoping he didn't know that...guess he isn't totally clueless."_

"Huh? You say something?"

"Uh-no! No, I-I was just thinkin' aloud. Hurry n' choose your replacement!"

Kenny sent out _Breloom_ this time: a slightly defiant mushroom gal he caught in The Great Marshes a few years back. The thing was much more ready to go than Gwen was, seeing as how she had the obvious type Advantage over _Chansey_. It smacked its fists together to taunt her, but the girly Egg fairy showed no intimidation whatsoever.

* * *

**_PRELIMINARY MATCH: _**

**_Breloom V. Chansey!_**

* * *

_"Mach Punch, NOW!"_

Kenny didn't need to even say it aloud, as the mushroom dino bobbed and weaved before slamming a 60-MPH fist right across _Chansey's_ tiny maw, sending the thing bouncing all over the wet arena. Seemingly amazed that he even hit it, Kenny jumped and made an air pose-earning eyerolls out both Green and _Gwenetyra._

"HAH! YEAH, ARCEUS! I can do this!" Green turned her exuberant nose at him as he continued, unaware of how unaffected her cute wall was. _Breloom_ dashed back at his side in a spore-laden blur and clicked its claws in that sassy fashion it trademarked.

"TAKE THAT CRAP! Now that little blob's gotta be like, half dead or something by now...right? I mean they're weak to that junk!"

"Wow, ain't you off to a good start! Try not to get cocky though-you may get surprised by what's comin'!" The girl's words seem to confuse him, but as Green said he was in for it big time:

"..._Counter_ it."

"Uh...wait, what? I thought _Chansey_ couldn't-"

Too late. The fat ball of girlishness vanished, barraging _Breloom_ with cyclones of taunting _"Likes!"_ and _"Totally Chansii!"_s before belly-flopping on it for huge damage, causing a messy blowout huge enough splatter mire everywhere.

While Green stood her ground, Kenny was easily thrown off his feet by the huge splash; and was caught in a psychic net of _Gwenetyra's_ before snapping his spine through a palm tree. Needless to say that _Breloom_ was done for, and as the mire and muck settled... that was exactly the sorry case.

_Breloom's_ entire body the waist-up was buried in fresh mud, just like he found her five years and an evolution ago. The mere sight brought back painful nostalgia and blood flooding his face on his dart to his KO'd pokemon's side.

_"Oh god, BRELOOM!" _

"Hahahahaha! Wow, you sure had a tough cookie there..._Chansey's_ strength obviously meant you raised that freak pretty good. I'm impressed, dude!"

"WHAT, what the HECK GREEN!? You ever hear of taking it easy on newcomers!?" He strained, trying pulling the poor thing free by the tail. "Hnngh...and since when could _Chansey_ learn _Counter_ anyway!? That's the first one I've seen in YEARS that can do that!"

"Well darn it all Kenny, what would you learn from that?" She again flipped her mottled hair back. "Besides, haven't you ever heard of tutors? Folks in Kanto are well more than willin' to teach it to anyone! It's my country's specialty."

Kenny squeezed his eyes, hiding his diffidence while he inflated his next ball. "Y...you'll pay for this. I'll make sure of it."

"Oh I'm TOO SURE I will, honey...but hey, while we're crying over spilled milk, lets make this fight a bit more..._interesting, shall we?_"

...I don't like where this one's going." Neither did _Gwenetyra_, who ceded our country-fried con artist a funny frown. Green officially retired Chansey and crossed her arms, and the thunder blowing in back foreshadowed how bad her wager was really going to be.

"...In addition to prize money, what else could you offer me. I know. You have _Altaria_, right?"

"What!? Y-You're betting pokemon on this game!? Isn't that illegal-"

"If I win, I keep _Altaria_ for squat. Those things are too cute! That, and my old scarf's in dire need of new cotton...ehehe...good thing their fleece grows back…"

"NO WAY! You're not touching my dragon just because you've gotta wardrobe malfunction!"

"Don't like it, Kenny? Then beat me. It's that simple...if you didn't want the fight, you were a fool for following through with this battle 'til now. Just because I'm your girlfriend now doesn't mean you should spit "yes" answers to everything I say."

He wasn't sure why, but something about that remark made Kenny's heart acidic with anxiety, and it made him wring his umbrella-leaf. "Y...You're a real hustler, you know that?"

"Yeah. Kinda runs in the family, where I'm from...well, what do you want if YOU win?"

"I'm not stooping to your level." He spat, making _Gwenetyra_ raise her coattails in surprise with a cruddy face. "I don't need-"

"I knew you'd say that, so I'll decide for you. If YOU win...which would require a miracle based on how bad you took your Breloom's defeat..."

"I'm going to stop you there, Leaf. I already-"

_"I'll give you my favors."_

_"...!?"_

Kengo's heart stopped, and the rain suddenly didn't feel so wet anymore. Leaf gazed over him expecting an answer of some sort...He had to ask her again, just to make sure he heard it right-he was in the middle of a downpour, after all.

"What; do I have to smack you to get your attention? I meant what I said: if you, Kenny Kengo, take me down in battle...well, haha..._I guess I'll take down my panties._ We'll start our love life a bit early."

Gwenetyra held her face and flushed madly, turning away from Green and Kenny to hide her shame in her hands. "Y, you're JOKING, right? What the hell kind of guy do I look like to you!?"

"Haha, A guy that needs to lighten up for one! But what, do you not want us to take things to the next level?"

"Whoa, whoa whoa...slow down for a minute. You're going pretty fast…I guess you've 'been around the block' a couple times, but...not every guy is frothing at the mouth for-"

"You're a lot dumber than you look, Kenny, and that's not saying much. I wasn't kidding when I said I liked what I saw about you this morning," she replied, "and I know sure as heck well you saw me too. Don't lie to me either, because it's pointless at this point. You do... want me, right?"

He sighed. "So if "church confession hour's" done, how about we just fight it out."

"Couldn't agree more loverboy, but answer my question. Do I... turn you on?"

He swore. Kenny was hoping to get out of answering when he made that statement earlier, and the girl's inflection laced every word in her mouth with a razor-thin erotic edge. "...Can we just battle? Quit being so difficult."

"...Do my pokemon and I... make you happy at all?"

"Leaf, stop it. This is gettin' stupid!"

_"Can you not stand the thought of not being around me...?"_

"I'm warning you, keep it up." He motioned his_ Empoleon_ to take the field while _Gwenetyra_ mentally fished _Breloom's_ fallen body out the muddy crater.

"Why can't you just say yes? Isn't all this telling you that I'm obviously attracted to you? Or...or do you not find me attractive?"

"_Empoleon, Hydro Cannon_ Now!"

"Grrgh-FINE! Attack the girl who's trying to get intimate! I'm gonna make you eat your wimpy attitude!" She took her earrings out and threw off her wristbands, finally getting back into the groove of things!

"Can't even take a joke without spazzing out…Let's see how well you trained that super-penguin of yours versus my special weapon!"

* * *

**_COMBAT IN SINNOH FARAWAY:_**

_For the most part, battles in this series are markedly diffrent than canon. Pokemon in SF are already battle-ready by nature and do not need to be constantly told attacks to keep up momentum for thier trainers. Canonical spoils, such as Abilities and Items, still retain thier effects in the story. _

_Only when a pokemon's default battle plan seems to be going awry will a trainer step in to take that right away from them; usually by calling out another attack strategy of some sort. Diretly calling out attacks is generally useless... since most pokemon follow thier own battle strategy, and must be coaxed out of it when things get too hairy._

_All pokemon in this series are allowed complete use of thier __entire__ Moveset: from level one all the way to one- hundred, including any Egg Moves it may know. However, pokemon usually reserve themselves to a few attacks they like the most based on their Nature: __**Adamant pokemon**__ prefer all-out attacks, __**Modest**__ all-out specials, and __**neutral natures**__ somewhere in between!_

_A Pokemon's entire moveset split into __**Battle Tree**__; with its literary seedbed being their ordinary moveset; followed by thier "super attacks" known as __**Hidden Moveset**__, and lastly their ultimate attack or cleric powers known as thier __**Species Arts**__, if any (many pokemon have none at all)._

_By default, Pokemon decide when to use thier Hidden Moveset and cannot be told to use them by thier trainers. Inspired by the TCG Series, these super-attacks will devastate the AU metagame if they use them at the right time... Good Trainers can increase the chance of thier inhuman buddies using these by calling battle plans they agree with (PKMN Natures play a critical role in this)._

_...But still..._

_...Will a certain Hispanic Contest jerker find himself being the exception to these rules, someday...?_

* * *

**_"BLASTOISE! BEAM US UP, 'CUZ ITS ABOUT TO GET RAW!"_**

The huge turtle starter did exactly what it was told and cocked its turrets at Leaf and Kenny; catching them both in massive sprays of _Bubblebeam_ meant to swallow them whole. In no time both humans were whisked off the ground by waves of spring orbs meant to protect them from harm, and it was a shocking first for one of these trainers.

"WHOA! Wh-what's all this about!?" fighting against the elastic film of a huge bubble, Kenny could only watch as poor Gwenetyra tried reaching her master on psychic air before tiring out. As he and Green drifted skyward, Green didn't bother to return Blastoise for some reason.

"To protect us from TEH CARNAGE, of course. This is a _real_ battle, loverboy-we'll get injured or worse if we stand out there while our guysfight. Look it up on the news sometime if you want to see what happens otherwise."

"I'll…keep that in mind." He poked at his watery cage, which caused it to bleed jiggling reflections of himself on contact. "This IS different than contests...I'd never battle just to KO someone's pokemon."

"And that's why you've been single for like seven years, hon..."

"..."

Green smacked a hand over her face. "I...it was a JOKE, Kenny! You're such a killjoy!"

"S-Sorry. I...never mind." He looked away with answerability bubbling over his face and eyes. "L-let's get this show on the road!"

With a clash of spark-spewing blades, _Ditty_ and _Empoleon_ were right at home in the downpour. Returning his glitzy _Gardevoir _and _Breloom_ with thier respective balls, at least Kenny could quit complaining about needing to stay dry now.

Kenny was too busy admiring his personal bubble's view on Amethyst's wild cliffs and coastlines to notice an empty bubble glide his way, full of a familiar girl's voice when it popped:

_"Hey Kenny, check out what can do!"_

"WHOA! WHAT THE HECK!?" He backed into the far end of his filmy sphere and shot an arm pointing at the thing. "How the heck did you do that!?"

Another one came: _"Dude, I can't hear you. You're like five meters away now, so I have to use Bubblebeam to communicate with you."_

Kenny looked over to where Green was floating... who pointed at both ears, flatly. He sweatdropped and offered a shrug before the two turned their attention below...and by Arceus, it was already starting.

A tree was chopped clean in half from the malice of _Ditty's_ _Metal Claw, _who slid another tough, sparks-spewing slice off Empoleon's hide for little damage. Kenny's starter responded by kicking the thing back, charging a huge glob of Steel magic in its fin and blowing the thing's face off with an orb of of Flash Cannon; sending the headless Empoleon tumbling over a log and into a puddle.

"Arrrgh, come ON_ Ditty_! What're you doing?! You know better than that!"

Kenny chuckled. He couldn't hear what she was saying over there, but her flailing body language told him everything-she wasn't too pleased with her Ditto's performance.

After a while Ditty's face reformed, but the real Empoleon was long out of sight by the time that happened. Green gave a muted swear in her bubble above, who lost track of the thing herself and was panning the many trees and grasses of Safari Zone to find it.

Too little too late for her, since the huge penguin leapt from the tall grass _(shoving wild Pidgey and Hoppip aside to_ _do it)_ and tackled his gooey doppelganger right into the wall; sending both of them crashing through with rocky deluge. The end result was Kenny's pokemon driving a face full of _Drill Pecks _past Ditty's own, boring huge holes in the cobblestone walkway with each miss.

Ditty twitched back to its gooey state for a minute through the fresh slew of _Metal Claws_ it was suffering -seeing it splattered over and over again was painful to watch for its trainer; who had to turn away with bitterness. "Leaf, what the heck! Return it or something-it's gettin' schooled!"

It was no use: Kenny pretty much forgot he his ball of elastic safety was soundproof, so the only answer he got was the same phrase bouncing around his bubble repeatedly. It was enough to make his ears, ring big time.

"GAAH! Nonononono!" The ball fumbling through Green's fingers fell right out her hands before she could recall the poor thing...Kenny wasn't aware of it, but that pink blob of hers was much more than just a battle partner….

… Green was capable of _fusing_ with that thing-and there were no _DNA Splicers_ around to allow it, either.

Ironically, She and SAR'AH had that it common: abnormal powers over Ditto. During her existence on Amethyst, SARAH was born with the Dexsign of Transform, allowing her to literally change into any person, natural disaster, or entire place she saw fit... Fortunately, she became a victim of her own powers, and was taken care of by Dawn and the others before they confronted her daughter.

_...But that's Dawn's story._

_"DITTY! DO SOMETHING COOL- ANYTHING!" _She held her hands out: "Make it THIS COOL! See my arms, buddy!? I don't care what it is!"

"Wait...why is she yelling like that wad of gum can hear-"

Through all the slices of iron it was under, the fake _Empoleon's_ eyes suddenly opened. Little did our coordinator realize that pokemon's sense of hearing was greater than humans, and it heard its master clear as a certain Bell from Johto with the same name.

Shoving the real deal of a Sinnoh Starter aside, _Ditty_ doused itself in columns of water and exploded into the air right past Kenny's bubble cage and into the sky-Green's _Ditto_ was much more than a physical transformer, and it was about to make that known.

"..What's that thing doing...?" Kenny Yet another bodiless bubble flew his way with the answer-and he wasn't going to like it:

_"Hey loverboy...if you want to switch out, now MIGHT be the best time."_

He again faced the girl suspended in the air, who blew him a sarcastic kiss while her copycat gorged itself on_ Empoleon's_ photocopied memories, searching for any moves it used in the past that may be useful today...and with a grin, it eventually found the answer.

Leaving contrails of screaming whitewash on its descent, the air-faring torpedo known as _Ditty_ made a U-turn back to earth with its arms roaring with Steel energy, making the water ray the blob was caught in bleed silvery lights like an aurora. And what came next flooded our male hero with trips back memory lane he NEVER thought would resurface.

A massive wing of raw _Flash Cannon_ exploded out the water column's right, followed by another ear-splitting appendage of the same kind on the right-and two eyes of charging _Flash Cannons_ formed eyes on frozen maw full of icicles.

Spreading its flashy wings, _Ditty_ found itself a living part of several attacks at once: _Aqua Jet_ for a watery body, a pair of unfired Flash Cannon for wings and a massive Blizzard froze in place for its fangs and jaws…that massive, marine nightmare seemed rather familiar to Kenny somehow….

_((Cue imaginary light bulb going off here))!_

He gaped-and so did Green, who never seen this happen to _Ditty_ before: _it was the same contest attack the boy used to knock Dawn out the Pokelympicx!_

"Holy...Arceus...**DUDE! DODGE IT OR SOMETHING!"** He ignored his scalp's screeching at him pulling his hair and shouted! **"YOU'RE NOT GONNA SURVIVE THAT!"**

_Once again… too late. _

Opening its refrigerated maw the huge, rain-boosted dragon bombarded the surface in bone-chilling cannons of _Ice Beam _Empoleon tried to escape, but was caught right in the face by a cheap shot and frozen to the pavement. It was too busy trying to slash itself free to notice Ditty's synergized monster looming overhead with another cannon shot.

Seeing the titanic dragon of water froze Kenny's Empoleon solid, and despite all his shouts of moves it knew it wasn't about to move anywhere. This was the bitter end for that poor penguin.

Opening its mouth once more _(revealing Ditto for its tongue),_ the angelic dragon swallowed Empoleon whole bones and all and self-destructed in a massive tidal wave—throwing earth-shattering geysers around strong enough to trigger flash flooding spilling off the Resort and beyond-

* * *

**_((OCEANIC K.O.!))_**

**_Doppelganer's Edge_****_ (Defeating a pokemon with Ditto/the same poke the foe's running): 10000 EXP_**

**_OHKO Bonus:_****_ 10000 EXP_**

**_Total Score:_****_ 20000_**

**((Kenny: 0, Green: 1))**

* * *

**"EMPOLEON NO!"**

Green cackled derisively and held her stomach, rolling around in her bubble as explosions from the super-move's aftermath bounced her bubble between the trees. Her fake _Empoleon_ slammed into the ground with crater-induced force and took recoil damage, but it was much better than being outright KO'd like the real Empoleon was.

An excited bubble flew Kenny's way: _"Oh ARCEUS, this i-is too freakin' rich! Did you see that?! It turned like, five attacks into a coordinated monster! That w-was Pokemon Conquest material right there! Where's my camera!?"_

"I KNOW THAT YOU IDIOT! That was MY contest move it used!" The KO'd penguin was face down in a bog about twice as thick as the one Breloom was in earlier, floating lifelessly with crossed-out eyes. "I hope you enjoyed that cheap win—it was courtesy of YEARS of hard work, you thief!"

That last living attack was well beyond overkill...if this were a double or triples match, it would have easily devastated Kenny's entire squad. Another voice-packed orb popped, spilling the following over the boy's depressed ears:

_"Hahahahahah, I think I-I'm gonna wet myself! Hu-hurry up and send out your next victim!"_

"Grrgh…" One return laser later and the poor Sinnohan starter was laid to rest. Drawing another ball, maybe going mixed on Green's _Super-Ditto_ wasn't the best idea…Kenny held his face.

He knew _Ditto_ weren't exactly the strongest things on the planet, but thanks to its bloody Imposter ability that thing had its initial weaknesses covered...except when it came to vitality, of course. Was that the answer?

"Okay you pink freak, now its showtime!" The boy shoved his hand out his sphere and hurled another pokeball on the mud-splattered battlefield below. "If can't beat you directly, I'll just have to outlast you huh?"

* * *

**MATCH TWO:**

**_Machamp v. Empoleon Ditty!_**

* * *

_Machamp's_ Ball Seal exploded with virtual leaves and twigs, and right away the four-armed ogre hammered Ditty with super-effective, No-Guarded _DynamicPunch_ relentless enough to obliterate its disguise. The pink thing splattered all over a _"Welcome to Amethyst Safari Zone!"_ sign and didn't even try to reform itself-the pain was excruciating.

The thing hadn't even recovered from the confusing strike before _Machamp_ let loose several _Low Kicks _chained together _(breaking the post in the process)_ before gripping the entire field in murky, soaring shadows emanating off a special attack it was readying: whatever it was, it left the air itself in a cold sweat.

Kenny gaped -he had no idea what was coming, and cords of shadowy aura refracted off his mesmerized eyes. "Whoa-what's that thing doing!? I never taught it that!"

Green wasn't too surprised. In fact, she knew Kenny was a total greenhorn in battles now, seeing how he was panicking at the ordinary sight of his charging _Machamp_. It was useless to try to recall _Ditty_ at this point, since the aura pressurizing the air would destroy any balls foolish enough to return anything.

Within an instant the scenic shadows condensed through the Superpowered fighter's fist, and- endowed with _Empoleon's_ fallen vengeance-was pounded right through Ditty with an avian screech, hurling razor-sharp crowns of earth on impact-

* * *

**(((Revenge-Kill K.O.!)))**

**_Perfect:_****_ 20000 EXP_**

**_Super-Effective STAB Bonus:_****_ 2000 EXP_**

**_Revenge Kill Bonus:_****_ 5000 EXP_**

**_Total Score:_****_ 27000_**

**((Kenny: 1, Green: 1))**

* * *

_Ditty_ exploded; _literally exploded_.

Through the industrial debris kicked up in Machamp's Hidden _Iron Fist_ Attack, pieces of its loose ooze was slapped everywhere… and its inhuman, nonchalant murderer wiped his four hands of the mess like an expert.

_Machamp_ turned in profile and flashed four thumbs-up to Kenny, but seemed confused when it saw how horrified he was. He didn't overdo it, right...? It was in his nature to crush things...

Kenny held his mouth, frozen in abject terror of his pokemon's cruelty. It stunned him...sure, he knew Machamp wasn't the best ordinary fighter, but this level of combat was well beyond his scope. Guess he was a better trainer than he even knew?

Somehow, _Empoleon's_ ball felt a tad cooler following _Machamp's_ massive finisher. He looked to it curiously, as if it had something, _had anything_, to say...but obviously, that's not how Silph Co. designed these machines. It was a fantastic victory for he nor Green saw coming.

...Of all his coordinated pokes, _Machamp_ was the only one that doubled as a raw fighter too. Maybe it was since his original owner was an E4 challenger, but it felt good to have ONE pokemon on his side that was a wild card. He slid a hand in his pocket with a mouth packed with snickering.

_...Mother ...o-of God...that was something else, 'wasnnit? I doubt Kenny realizes what that punk just did or what its really capable of!_

_...I'm no fool though. The way his 'Champ linked attacks of his Battle Tree's whole Moveset together? That means that lug's one of the better-natured fighters, out there. Last time I ran into a Fighting-type capable of linking Low Kicks into a Hidden Art, it was Bruno's own Machamp! This kid's hilarious!_

_...Still...I could benefit from powers like that...hahaha. maybe I should find that "Champ of his 'a new lease on life' in the near future?_

The girl agent grinned bitterly. Regardless of her reassurance, this was not only match point for Kenny, it was a major blow to this trainer's pride. _Ditty_ was with Green since her days as kidnapped crook, and never questioned her actions even then. Justice...it had to be paid somehow.

"YEAH, HAHAH! REVENGE IS MINE!" Kenny punched the walls of his sphere with gusto. "I knew evolving you was a good idea! THAT was for OHKO-ing my _Breloom!"_

Green wordlessly returned _Ditty_, looking into its ball with an indifferent gaze a moment. Why didn't she just recall it sooner...? Now she went and shown Kenny her sensitive side by letting it get creamed _(literally!),_ and it wasn't good feeling.

"...Heh. Been a while since I've been Revenge-Killed... Boy, I still don't like it as much as I didn't months back. But that's okay...I repay my debts," she consoled herself. "He doesn't even know how to handle **Ideal Pokemon** yet!"

Blastoise was still on the field, though withdrawn in it shell from all the carnage. Green directed the thing to step in next and again glanced to Kenny. He gave her a flat face this time, shrugging as if to ask what was wrong.

"...Why does she keep looking over here?" He pointed to his ears this time, but assumed she was in no mood to shoot him a talk-laced bubble. Rolling his eyes, Kenny turned his attention back to the surface to pay Green's seemingly sour mood no mind.

"Heh, guess she's mad...she can't complain though, not after what her girly Chansey did to me. I may not know much about battles, but even in my line of work no deed goes unpunished-good or bad!"

* * *

**_MATCH THREE:_**

**_Ideal Machamp v. Blastoise!_**

* * *

Taking the initiative once again, Machamp spun all its glowing hands to release a fresh series of sparkling _Light Screens _in all directions, taking this rainy bout to another level entirely.

Some were formed high, other screens of light was placed low-reams of these luminous barriers went flying, until the entire arena was a refracting maze of tye-dye paths and dead-ended corridors. Some boats on sea level were foolish enough to think it were a Lighthouse, and began to flee the storm's malice in Chocolate and Vanilla Resorts' direction.

At this magnificent maze of light's core was Kenny's crafty ogre, who knew all it really took was a single physical move to snap his neon castle of mirrors. But that was the whole idea..._Blastoise_ wouldn't try a single Special Attack with this many guards a fortress this high up, and the big turtle- who wasn't teenaged, mutant or even a ninja-knew it.

At this point, you wouldn't be wrong to assume Green was feeling threatened by that musclehead: most of her team was Normal-Typed, so that Ideal Superpower had to be taken down sooner or later. Problem was, it was outperforming even Kenny, who had his face plastered to the wall of his bubble to watch it vaingloriously sweep her team.

_Blastoise_ made the simple mistake of firing a test _Hydro Pump _into this funhouse, and the airborne ravine countlessly went bouncing to and from _Machamp's_ mirror maze_, _vomiting watery images of its four-armed master all over the arena. Green swore in both agitation and amazement-was that thing born with the soul of _Alakazam_, or something?

The ground rumbled behind the stupefied tortoise, and before it knew what was going on the master of these "Mazes of light" had it smashed through a shattered Screen in _Submission_. Shards of multicolored light blinded the him into punching what it thought was _Machamp_, but ended up shattering another wall of light in this labyrinth. Enough was enough!

"All right, THAT'S IT! What, do I have to scream orders to all of you now!?" Green clenched her** "FIGHT BACK LIKE YOU MEAN IT ALREADY, YOU GUYS!"**

Green's first pokemon ever was too busy getting its face slammed into dozens more _Light Screen_ to hear her correctly. Taunting her prized starter, _Machamp_ sought to end things with a globe-defying Seismic Toss before stopping mid-shot.

...It grinned, looking up not at Kenny...but at Green, of all people. It had her_ Blastoise_ reeling under his foot, and knew he was getting in her head now. No...there was a better way to cripple this overgrown turtle than with just a Seismic Toss, wasn't there?

Green stepped back cautiously. "Why the hell... i-is that creep staring at me...?"

_Machamp_ shrugged all four of its hulking arms at her, as if disappointed she didn't know the answer. Trying to read his ugly motives, the only answer Leaf could piece together went something like this:

_"...Maybe I'd have to show that human an encore of a certain combo-finisher to jog her memory."_

Her eyes nearly feel out her head-and her hands and face went south, for the winter! That thing was...he was going to do it again!?

**"AACK!" **The girl's feet stomped so hard into the bubble it made Green sink a few feet before bouncing her right back into the ceiling. **"WHAT THE HELL KENNY-THAT EVIL THING'S UNFAIR! RECALL IT NOW!"**

Of all the times he couldn't, Kenny could _actually hear_ Green's voice this time, and it was his turn to blow that "former champ" a peace-signed kiss. Seeing it made her stepped back a bit more grossed out than enraged, though.

What came next should be no surprise to anyone: Kicking the gun-totting turtle through crumbling walls of light, _Machamp_ assaulted _Blastoise_ with a bread-and-butter _Low Lick_ montage before reeling its darkness-infused arms back for the King of Finishers, the Iron Fist.

Green clamped her finger between both rows of teeth before making the only reasonable decision she could think of! "**BLASTOISE, RETURN NOW!"**

"HAH! Got you scared now, eh!?" The laser was shot, but it missed its target a few times to prove how shaken _Machamp_ had our terrorist-in-denial. Green switched to _Nidoqueen_, and hoped the thing's natural resistance to Fighting-Types would bruise that _Machamp's _ego a little.

And right on cue, _Nidoqueen_ was knocked far back by the Champ's four-way combo of _Empoleon_-raged fists before she knew what was happening. It was a sure critical hit at this range- telling from the shrill scream that exploded out the big girl's mouth.

Dozens of flying _Light Screens _were destroyed in the wake of the earth-ripping attack, sending thick waves of mud everywhere and wild pokemon sprawling for cover. Green sunk to her knees...the blue, reptile-like hedgehog refused to get back up right away, and stared into the rainy sky aimlessly with a twitch of its hand.

...

...

...

...

...

But it did get up...eventually.

_Machamp_ didn't show much emotion, but his new adversary staggered onto her feet from the smoldering, thirty-meter skidmark left from her journey off its fists. It susutained good damage, but this thorny femme fatale wasn't out of it just yet!

"Oh Arceus, FINALLY something goes my way! No way am I getting schooled by just one pokemon!"

"Hnh...that sucks; he wasn't able to oneshot that thing. Maybe I should recall him...uh..."

He thought about it, but Kenny eventually decided against the idea, casually forgetting he packed a certain Hoenn Shiny that could destroy Green's queen in a heartbeat. "Let's see how this one plays-

* * *

**((IT'S A ONE-HIT KO!))**

**_Perfect Bonus:_**** 10000 EXP**

**Initiative Bonus: 900 EXP**

**Noobish Instant Death Hax: Over a certain 8999 number**

**Total Score: 39900**

**((Kenny: 1, Green: 2))**

* * *

**"WHAT!? NO!"**

It was true: Kenny's haughty_ Machamp_, and his "gloriously ideal" reign of terror was over before the fight even began. With its head lodged deep in the ogre's chest, _Nidoqueen's_ horn kept spinning with roaring grinding noises long after it stood out of there, and beat her bra-scaled chest in victory!

"Dude. You just hax'd me!" Kenny quipped. "Since when do Champions use OHKO Moves!?"

_Well since when were they even remotely accurate?_

Oh well, at least it was over. That unusual _Machamp_ stood a good chance of murdering her entire team, so maybe the Plategods took pity on Green's pokemon... the brute's Fortresses of Light still stood, though, so its legacy was far from going to the grave with him.

"Fine. Who else did I have…I know!" He lunged for the Ultra Ball his Altaria was bound to and inflated it, but for some reason one of his newer pokeballs started to get hot. It was like a sauna down there...

…Was "something female" he was forgetting getting angry with him?

"Huh... that was weird. Oh well, guess it was nothing...let's see how a Ground-Type can handle this!"

* * *

**_MATCH FOUR:_**

**_Altaria v. Nidoqueen!_**

* * *

Sucking in a big breath, Kenny's cloudy dragonbird made no bones about the move it was going to be spamming. But when _Altaria_ tried its _Ice Beam_, Icy static flew in all corners of the compass thanks to the endless mazes of light left from_ Machamp's_ battle.

Kenny had to pinch the bridge of his nose...now what? "Crap," he spat, "I have to give that dumb _Machamp_ a reality check the next time I let it battle..."

_Nidoqueen_ grabbed the shocked birdie by the tails and swung it into the ground, hoisting a wall of _Light Screen_ off its aerial hinges before shattering it all over her with a mighty bang- the move was quick and full of murderous intent; two forces this puffball DEFINITELY wasn't comfortable with.

Punctured with colorful "glass" in its fleece and feathers, _Altaria_ bounced off the ground and beat a hasty, flying retreat far off the Safari Zone, seemingly forgetting everything about the fight. Kenny had to scream at it to get it back into the game-the thing was so frightened it was about to fly right back to Kenny's suite a few stories down!

With humor poking at her ribs, Leaf had to "Bubble" the response:_ "Whoa, dude. Is your bird running from battle!? You forfeit the match if you let it do that!"_

"Guugh, you think I don't KNOW that? My _Altaria's _Docile...I love her to death, but she can't see hew own reflection without gettin' cold feet!" The bird sweatdropped, unsure how to take _Nidoqueen_ out if _Machamp's Light Screen _stuffed its magic. "Grrgh-quit looking at me like that! Find a way around it, _Altaria!"_

_"...A-Allliyhia...!"_

**"DO IT NOW!"** The thing looked like it was about to cry, and it tried pecking at Kenny's bubble to furiously to punish him for hurting her feelings. _Nidoqueen_ scratched its face quizzically at all this...wasn't there supposed to be battling going on?

"...Look, I'm sorry okay? Just...just do what comes naturally to dragony-birdy things like you!"

The naive bird finally gave Kenny a nod of confidence, and made its flight back into the ring while Leaf held her head in disbelief. " Ugh! Its like i'm fighting a Trainer Lass or something."

Altaria burst into bluish flames, nosediving through aerial miles worth of air to give its Sky Attack time to charge. For her, this was going to be a flawless victory: she wasn't as strong as the others, but that didn't matter. This was for her master!

…

…

…

…

..Well…er…

…

…

…

…Was the part where _Altaria_ screamed in pain from her swelling attack part of the "Flawless Victory" act, or did we miss something?

Either way, the hurt was coming and it was coming fast: Its wings were shining like morning dew; and flames saying nothing of that bluebird's strength painted the sky brilliantly on its plunge. With the rainstorm pounding against her and the very clouds fleeing her might, her burning OHKO victory was close enough to roost on!

…

…

…

...That is, if she didn't to get smashed aside by_ Nidoqueen's_ yawning fist- sending a fully-charged Altaria tumbling deep into the Safari's bush like a live grenade. The glowing bird's sultry light tinkered off the leaves and disappeared, hid amongst the deepest foliage of Safari Zone never to be seen again.

_Silence fell over the arena... _

Daunted, Kenny and _Nidoqueen_ alike didn't know what to think of what just happened. Generally a motherly being, Green's oversized rodent/lizard couldn't help but feel bad for _Altaria_ now...she could literally smell the bluebird's naiveté.

...That thing wasn't going to make it out of the forest to set off its ultimate attack in time, so wherever it landed it was surely going to upset a LOT of indigenous pokemon when she exploded. Leaf and Kenny looked to each other nervously, and even _Nidoqueen_ had to cross her claws.

Eventually the air started to grow hot, causing the air to sweat and bleed dizziying arrays of cerulean light that forced our trainers shield their eyes. From deep within the forested womb of Safari Zone belched cries of endless pokemon, who knew this was going to make thier rainy day a whole lot worse...

"..._Arceus_, Kenny! Did you catch that dumb thing only a day ago!? _Altaria _can barely contain itself!"

Kenny held his face. He wasn't sure what that floating girl told him, but it was likely some rebuttal he needed... To be fair though, he really did only capture the fluffy dragon a few weeks prior to the fight. He gripped Altaria's ball, wondering if its recall laser could even reach her in time!

"Uh...M-maybe I can return _Altaria_ before she blows this-"

* * *

**((THOOOOM!))**

* * *

The ground of the entire SafariZone grew hot and shuddered, releasing forest-born blasts of screaming _Sky Attack _through trees and scathing wild pokemon on contact. The bluish-white blowout was strong enough to send both Green and Kenny's water shields flying in opposite directions-the boy's deep in the rain-soaked air, while the girl right in the thick of _Machamp's_ maze.

**"WHAT THE HECK!? NIDOQUEEN, RETURN NOW!"**

The explosion was unnecessarily huge for something _Altaria's_ size, and spewed hellish blue infernoes in massive, molten towers high enough to reach _Rayquaza's _air-locked domain. Green was only barely able to switch her fighter with an already-battered _Blastiose _as death fodder, and surely enough it was **NOT** happy with being sent back out.

The girl in red and blue clasped both hands and sweatdropped: "Sorry Blast, but someone's gotta take the fall. You've served me well!"

The huge turtle gave her a daunted face of raw betrayal, but it was over before he even knew it as the aftermath of _Altaria's Sky Attack_ swallowed him whole in a giant dome of light…

* * *

_…He was going to be missed, but...this was still a battle, and sacrifices had to be made._


	4. What Do Lions Protect? (Conclusion)

**Looks like I'm back a bit later than usual. You can blame a mix of serious overtime at work and some serious ****_writer's block_**** on that one…phew. This was due last Thursday, but I realized that it would have been rushed and sloppy if I aired it back then. ****Anyway, here's the dramatic conclusion!**

**(And if you hadn't figured it out yet, Gardevoir may or may not be based on shiny I managed to hatch on ****_Platinum Version._**** That one was Modest, though—Gwenetyra's Lonely here for story reasons. XD)**

**I'm being a broken record by saying this, but this'll definitely be the last huge chapter for a while. Even though its only fanfiction, this IS a fantasy story after all and the "average" word count for fantasy novels fall in the 6000-8000 word threshold (HERPDERP to the idiot who's done 15000+ this chapter alone)!**

**Sometimes when people write, words just come out as if it were from a blueprint… I know I said I had all this written out, but that's all rough drafts-I actually have to add and rewrite that junk to make it more "palatable".**

**Speaking of words, I have this other fic in the works at the moment. I only have a chapter of it written so far, but let's say it involves "more popular" characters (N/White). **

**Its also gonna be a "crossover"…well, er, if you consider crossovers between Pokemon and my original fantasy manuscript those. Don't expect much of it yet—I have limited time to put this this fic together already—but if I do post it, it may get priority in my uploads due to me being more interested in it.**

**Anyway, I want to add it takes a LOT of willpower to write this stuff—especially when I have a Wii U begging me forget uploads and boot up Mario Galaxy/Skyward Sword/Smash Brothers Brawl...or worry about that impeding relocation across the Midwestern States—the latter being a bit more serious, obviously.**

**But I take my writing seriously; even when it seems like thankless work this crap has to be written. Whether its fanfiction or that 250-page manuscript I plan on taking to college, I have to be honing my creative writing skills constantly.**

**Dawn: That's the spirit! Now when do I show up in this fic? I'm dying to show that hussy Green how lasses REALLY throw down.**

**…Quiet you; the update's starting!**

* * *

**((CHEAP K.O!))**

**Critical Hit Hax Bonus: 6000 EXP**

**_ShellShock Damage Bonus_**** (Defeating an enemy with a Physical attack through thier high Defense stat): 8000 EXP**

**(Kenny: 2, Green: 2)**

* * *

_It was pure pandemonium_. Only the sounds of screaming Light Screen, shattered by the hundreds by Altaria's ultimate move , could be heard through the whiteout. Despite the dangerous setting Green's voice could still be heard declaring _Nidoqueen's_ return to the field-it was during hazardous times like these trainers of her ilk shined, acceding to her.

_It was a merciless defeat. _Needless to mention, Green's _Blastoise_ fainted instantly on contact with the cottonball's scorcher, and its old shell clanged on collision to and from boulders (and fleeing _Rhyhorn)_ like a giant pinball. It took more than a dozen missed shots to return the thing, but it was going to live...live with a grudge against Green, that is.

_It was a ruthless blast felt deep in Amethyst's belly. _The entire the Resort's endless stories received aftershocks that caused blackouts out for a moment, tossing some trainers in frenzy and igniting naughty things in the dark in others. It didn't take long for things to calm down and circuits to recover though, so _Altaria's_ power may be a lesson to these folks that battles was serious business.

_It was a sultry disaster. Nidoqueen_ was smart enough to dig a huge burrow to avoid this blast, but hundreds of trees were set ablaze or incinerated in the attack regardless; and _Machamp's_ _Light-Screened_ fortress only exacerbated the problem. How, you may ask?

_"Kenny you're a jackass!"_ one of Green's bubbles declared. _"Don't you know where we're fighting!? If your dorky swan causes too much Safari Zone damage, WE'RE gonna end up paying the tab!"_

The cries of various wild pokemon big and small rung everywhere, and threatened the fight with a disaster if things didn't cool off soon. The rain was doing its best to douse _Altaria's _loose flames, but...its molten rage shot through _Machamp's_ funhouses of light and set its ethereal walls ablaze; morphing the battlefield into a pizza-colored cookpot worthy of a front page article on _Ribbon Syndicate Weekly!_

"...I don't like where this's going," grimaced Kengo. "_Altairia's_ been in there for a while...is she dead-"

* * *

**((AAAAAIIYAAAAAIAHHHHH!))**

* * *

Kenny jerked in place-his bird's shrill scream was loud enough to pierce his ball, and it forced him to look over the battlefield to see what was going on... and what he saw was, just as Green sneered about _Ditty's_ performance earlier, a scene right out of a A-List Pokestar Studios film.

With the ground groaning under them, the field of fiery screens _(and one very reckless female trainer)_ was under a full stampede-with Kenny's _Altaria_ being chased out the jungle by burning streams of _Tauros_ and _Drapion_. Endless waves of pounding hooves and beating wings cluttered Kenny's overhead view of the arena, so he was left in the dark on how he was going to continue the battle...

"Aw, yeeeeaah! Now THIS'S a freaking battle! I shoulda' bought my camera for sure!"

Right in the midst of the action, Green didn't flinch at all as hordes of burning pokemon rammed into her sphere and trampled it blindly on their fiery exodus from _Altaria_. "This is almost better the sex!"

"Is she...YOU'RE INSANE! HOW CAN SHE BE CHEERING THIS ON!? If that bubble pops, she's done for!"

"FINISH THAT BIRDIE OFF FOR ME, NIDO!"

Kenny fell back and bowed his head, left speechless by Green's boldness. "Fine! _Altaria_-use the freakin' crowds to your advantage!"

10-4, Kengo: the finicky thing flew over seas of pokemon below, searching the blaze-burst crowds for her target carefully. She didn't look like it, but _Altaria _sported a Moveset that gave it a run-n'-gun fighting style full of charge and recharge moves it could barely contain...case in point, that ridiculous _Sky Attack_ earlier.

With that said, she again charged up with a recharge move- _Hyper Beam_ this time. Letting it loose, she sprayed its screaming, crimson horror all over innocent pokemon alike, tossing up geysers of wailing _Wigglytuff_ and _Vigoroth_ that nearly cremated a certain girl.

_She was not amused. _

"HEY! I'M STILL DOWN HERE KENNY!" _Altaria_ reeled from the might of its own attack and cratered a wall, receiving some recoil damage. "I know I'm hot stuff, but still fry up in heat y'know!"

_Nidoqueen_ was nimble enough to dodge the blast, and climbed the living, air-tossed geysers of wild pokemon to tackle the bluebell out the sky."That's what you get for gettin' front-row seats to a stampede! Now finish that...w-whoa, how'd that thing do that!?"

Grabbing _Altaria_ by the neck, _Nidoqueen_ brought them both back to earth with a sidewalk-smashing _Tackle_ and let loose a special cry that made all Green's pokeballs rattle. Right away she was caught in fresh kaleidoscopes of energy, releasing streaks of shadow condensed into her team behind her….this was about to get ugly.

"What...the heck, Leaf."

"W, what!? Never heard of Egg moves?" _Altaria_ looked around nervously-all Leaf's remaining pokemon surrounded her, summoned by _Nidoqueen's _side by her shadowy _Beat Up. __**"**_**GIVE DAT BURD DA HURT, NOW!"**

_(__**Author's Note:**__ No Altaria were hurt in the making of this story.)_

Caught in murky waves, _Nidoqueen_ grabbed the poor bird by the neck and tossed it _Granbull's_ way; who caught _Altaria_ by the wing with its menacing fangs and swung it around a couple times before spitting it into a very unhappy _Clefable_...

...Who grinned down at the battered swan evilly. It was _Tekken Tag Tournament_ time, and everyone in the area was about to win front-row seats to the rest of this Dark-Typed onslaught.

"Oh Arceus, _ALTARIA!_ I c-can't watch!" Kenny cringed as his pokemon was slugged by _Clefable_'s (cute) shadowy fist, who tagged out with _Nidoqueen_ for an overhead tail slap fierce enough to knock over fleeing pokemon like bowling pins.

Altaria shrieked in each dark blow as trying to plead for mercy, but its innocence was spat right in its face by _Granbull's _huge teeth_,_ which swung her around like a loose Tee at **_Hooth-Hooter's._**She hit the ground with a dusk-cloaked crash and made no effort to move as _Clefable_ came in for one last shot.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS TOO RICH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! POFFIN'S ON THE HOUSE TONIGHT!"

"ALTARIA, COME BACK NOW! I'm not settling for this!" Kenny tried to return the thing, but the shadows gripping their fight_ (as well as all the wild Pikachu and Dunsparce_ _running around)_ left his Return attempts fruitless!

Instead, He had no choice but to watch as his _Altaria_ was razed with a _Meteor Mashed_ fist so strong she was spirited away in a golden flash flood of stars—Match point, you-know-who!

* * *

**((CHEAP/MURDEROUS K.O.!))**

**Completion Bonus: 1000 EXP**

**(Kenny: 2, Green: 3)**

* * *

_Altaria_ screeched a throaty song unlike anything it ever made, its fluffy fleece exploding in all directions as she slammed into Safari Zone's muck. All but Leaf's_ Nidoqueen_ returned to their owner's side _(and bust, seeing as how she had some stashed in her bra)._

With wet cotton splattered all over Kenny's bubble, the coordinator flattened his face under a hand and returned the naked thing...that was embarrassing. Looking up to Kenny with a suggestive smile, Green knew he had his back to the wall now.

With the raging stampede subsiding, all that was left of the battlefield was a messload of footprints, less that a third of _Light Screens_ in play and smoldering embers washed over the many KO'd wild pokemon strewn about the rain-soaked field.

It was... pretty much "good game" at this point. Leaf felt it coming too, and casually removed her hat to brush her mottled hair straight. "Man, that felt soooo good right now!"

Another day, another victory...the only trainers who could remotely give her a run for her money were Red and Blue, and they was nowhere near the Orange Islands this time of year.

All Kenny had left was two pokemon he never used in battle: a pathetic, illegal _Numel_ that _Trainer Lass_ abandoned during that SandRush EX contest; and a sheltered_ Gardevoir_ that wasn't suited for battle yet. No one would blame him if he threw in the towel.

Kenny wasn't a quitter, though: _If I'm gonna lose, I might as well do it like any ordinary Gym-fighter would...I guess...maybe I'll feel a little better if it ends that way._

"What? He still wants more?" She trailed a quaint finger along the rosy skin of her chin, curiously. "Gotta admit its touching, but why don't we just call it match and you fork over my cash, hon?"

"...Yeah, I'm n-not outta this yet!" he reached for Numel's ball and sent it flying, releasing the drowsy fire camel in a burst of white light. "Get some and get it 'til it's done!"

* * *

**_MATCH FIVE:_**

**_Numel Vs. Nidoqueen!_**

* * *

The undertrained camel looked around scared, wondering where its original trainer was. Leaf wanted to shoot Kenny a bubble full of questions about the weird pokemon, but having lost _Blastiose_... it was impossible to talk with him anymore. She resolved to just tapping a foot instead.

"Okay_ Numel_. I know we don't know each other very well, but until I find your owner we'll have to work things out! Whaddya say?"

The thing still wasn't sure why it was battling, but it noded anyway...that is, until it saw its huge opponent. _Nidoqueen_ was one of Green's sturdier fighters- seeing how she withstood _Machamp's Iron_ _Fist_ and an entire stampede should have been proof of that.

All the big queen did was beat her scaly breast, and _Numel _instantly stepped back with fear for its life. Maybe he was just making a fool of himself now, but Kenny was adamant (no pun intended) to see this through. He refused to recall the young camel, but still...

"Oh man, I knew Numel was gonna be weak, but this is a little ridiculous... did that girl get this thing as a birthday present or what!?"

Green lifelessly flicked her hand, and right away _Nidoqueen_ stamped the ground with a massive _Earthquake_ too huge for _Numel_ to handle. The impact sent deep, hairline cracks all over the battle-torn field; and before he knew it his sight was assaulted a collage of blurry clouds and rocky debris fifty feet in the air!

Caught in a violent torrent of stones and rock, _Numel_ slammed into the ground with supereffective damage- smacked unconscious long before he even left the ground. Again, _Nidoqueen_ played with her claws full of guilt...she was a mother here, so hurting unevolved Pokemon was a guilty pleasure of hers.

"Oh, god!" Green shook her head expectantly as the boy panicked, totally caught off guard by the simple win. It wasn't even worth a battle analysis, so… we'll spare you the details and call it a flawless victory.

He reached for his last pokemon and kissed it on the ball for good luck. "Okay _Gardevoir_, let's go out with a bang!...Wait a minute."

* * *

**_MATCH SIX:_**

**_"Gwenetyra" V. Nidoqueen!_**

* * *

"...Wait a minute. Shouldn't I have used you versus _Nidoqueen_ a long time ago? Why didn't you say anything?"

Floating in front of his bubble, _Gwenetyra_ glared at Kenny like she wanted to choke him. "What!? I didn't hear you say you wanted to battle! You're like the one of the most human pokemon out there...can't you download your will into my head, or some mystic stuff? Isn't that how _Gardevoir _work?"

The womanly Pokemon said nothing, reaching in his watery shield to slap him hard enough to make his bubble pop. The watery bang loud enough to make Green and _Nidoqueen _shudder, and Kenny began a huge freefall off the building that'd splatter him all over the foot of The Resorts without help!

With a nonchalant sigh, _Gwentyra_ doused her _Sky-Dropped _trainer in glossy, psychic finish to guide him on his feet. The second she landed next to him Kenny gripped her expensive collar and screamed!

"AACK! **WHAT THE HELL**- IT WAS A JOKE, GARDEVOIR! You didn't have to kill me!"

The motherly psychic rose her nose at him _(wait, she doesn't have one?)_ and taunted Kengo with a finger out like she were lecturing him. _Gwenetyra_ averted the frazzled teen and gently floated into the fray, making sure her sea-colored hair was perfect and her overcoat was flawless.

"Yeah, I guess its useless to stay in these things anyway huh?" green motioned her Moon Stoned pokemon to slash her free of her bubble and help her down. "I mean, I do have this match won anyhoo...guess you have to fork your little darling _Altaria_ over now, loverboy."

"I wouldn't bet on that just yet," Kenny pointed. Green turned to the battle…and her grin capsized pretty fast.

Rasing a hand, _Gwenetyra_ uttered a third of her name at Kenny with a paw surged in wavy, mental power that made Nidoqueen nervous. The Drill pokemon was on the ball so far, but knew she wouldn't see the light of day after any Super-effecitve hit...oh boy.

"Uh-oh," Leaf cringed. Should she return her...?

_Nidoqueen_ was probably too weak to take even a fresh resisted hit anyway, so would it have mattered? Decisions, decisions... death fodder was serious business to our brunette, but...well, she still won the match anyway-_Granbull _and _Clefable_ could easily destroy _Gardevoir_, so she decided to seal her Queen's fate.

A fitting end to such a wall…that is, if gvardevoir were content with just putting Nidoqueen down normally. As it turned out though, Green would seriously regret making that choice.

Without looking, the bluish-pink Psychic shot rays of knife-sharp_ Psyshock_ right through _Nidoqueen's_ thick hide, threw it mentally through snapping trees and stabbed it clean into a mighty Oak like it _were crucified by Arceus's wheel_. The pseudo-religious attack clearly gave away _Gwenetyra's_ pious-flavored hobbies: she was able to read, and loved Arceus's stories to the point she mimicked its glory in combat…

But...it wasn't perfect. No, not yet.

_Gwenetyra_ rose an hand and uttered her name as if it were an incantation, making the entire tree _Nidoqueen_ was pinned to bleed warm colors. "G, _Gardevoir?_ What're you dong?"

Clenching her hand into a fist, _Gardevoir's_ final _Psyshocked_ shot stripped the tree's many leaves away and left it dead and barren, leaving an eerie glow that spooked roosted Pidgey and Taillow away-

**_((BOOGHSH!))..._**

...And what was left of its was like a page out _Sinnoh's Book of Origin: a mentally-lynched creature, pinned to wood with Arceus' jewel-encrusted Wheels of Life crafted in Psyshocked shackles behind it. _

With _Magical Leaves_ dangling in midair around its hung, lifeless body and wild pokemon quitting their forage to see, it was beautiful and strikingly painful recreation at the same time...Green couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Wh...what on Pokearth..." Leaf covered her mouth, feeling her stomach turn violently… she was strict atheist, and the sight made her eyes watery with rage. "Is... this your idea of a joke Kenny!? What's that blue hussy doing to my _Nidoqueen_!?"

"...Well, um." Kenny looked around sheepishly, trying to avoid Green's busted expression as her _Nidoqueen_ hung there lifeless. "Th-that's one-for-one, huh...? I TOLD you I didn't know what _Gardevoir_ was packing; I'm as shocked as you are!"

Just as assumed, _Nidoqueen_ was devastated by the move and dangled there like she was fresh kill from a Freddy Krueger film. Spreading her arms, Gwenetyra embraced her horrifying artwork of _Nidoqueen_ like it were a child and made a surreal mention of her name, in Arcist prayer: indeed, Green, this thing wasn't cut from the same cloth as some ordinary pokemon.

Gripping her face, the brunette felt her win slipping through her fingers! "GHAH! He must have planned this late-game sweep in advance...I'm in trouble if that's a-another Ideal Pokemon...

"No. It can't be," she laughed as she recalled her mighty femme fatale. "I mean c'mon, this's a coordinator we're talking about! They probably don't even like KO-ing for the heck of it..."

"...Is she...talking to herself...?"

"Okay, uh. Who should I choose. Eenie, meanie, miney, moe...okay, I'll go with _Granbull_. He's a dainty little guy, but he still has Crunch!"

She threw his Love ball onto the field and it popped loose with all its fuchsian glory, pounding the ground with its fist _(hurting itself in the process). _"You're gonna pay for making fun of _Nidoqueen_, you little freak...get yourself ready for the morgue!"

* * *

**_SEMIFINAL MATCHUP!_**

**_"Mother Gwenetyra" V. Granbull!_**

* * *

**_"KILL THAT THING NOW, GRANBULL! NO LETUP!"_**

"My my, such language!" Kenny laughed. He didn't see what the big deal was, but _Gwenetyra _definitely got under Green's skin with her last performance-she was making irrational calls now, and granbull looked back at her confused for it.

"Don't look back here, you have your orders... put that Shakespearean freakshow in her place, or ELSE."

_Granbull_ shrugged apologetically to Kenny and ran onto the field, fangs aglow and fists pumped. "Pummel that thing now! Make her regret that crap!"

_Gwenetyra_ easily Teleported the bulldog fairy's slew of _Crunches_ gracefully, leaving _Magical Leaves_ after each phase before _Tracing_ its _Intimidation_ to scare it still. The pink barker stood there as the womanly simian walked over to him, laid a hand on his shoulder and began talking to it about something...something a little sinister.

Right away, _Granbull's_ outlook changed dramatically. He looked around as if crazed, his hands failing him left and right. His "attacker" politely took her seat in midair, and took her time watching her spiel poison that bulldog second by blood-soaked second.

"What the...poisonous words…!?"

"Wow, that's pretty gnarly. I didn't know she could do that," said the pseudo-Matador. "What did she do, cuss him out?"

It was a bit more complex than just magic swearwords: it was the most original way to _Toxic_ someone Green nor Kenny saw before…_Gwenetyra_ was a Psychic, all right. Guess coughing up phlegm or tossing around spikes to do it was far beneath our lonely _Gardevoir_, who saw such things a bit repulsive… to say the least.

Seeing this finally threw Green over the edge. Grabbing her hair again, that crafty Embrace Pokemon was a living reality check to that battle-scarred ego of hers…and it didn't sit too well. Her winning streak was literally rotting away at _Granbull's _health…"Why...**WHY!?** Why is this happening to me!?"

Green's rain-pounded fist slammed into the wall, making Kenny drop hands in his pockets somewhat amused. "I pulled no punches with my training...I...I...!"

"Leaf, I think you should chill out. You're the one who challenged me to-"

"**SHUT UP!** I know that, you... you… really think I came all the way out here... just to LOSE...?! You've, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING TO YOU!"

He stopped cold, trading his apologetic grin with something far uglier. It wasn't like he wanted to win this fight...either way, that boy's nun-like Shiny stood a good chance of cleaning up Green's damaged team at this rate.

Kenny didn't know much about them _(being a coordinator and all),_ but Green wasn't stupid. Dotted across the globe, in finite numbers spread across all five regions and everything in between, were a very special batch of pokemon kissed with special talent. Her _Ditty_, being able to fuse with its master and copy others from flesh down to their own memories, was one of those beings.

**_...Ideal Pokemon, they were dubbed_**: beings that had the ideal nature, aural and genetic makeup that outstripped pokemon in its same species. They didn't look like much on the outside, but it was a much different story on the battlefield.

Not only were they able to use their Species Arts freely, these could also fuse their moves together and we

On the geeky side of things, The Ideals were one of few subjects that held Blue's waning interest as a scientist. A notable feature of these Orange-Islands exclusive pokemon was their ability to perform something alongside Evolution…

…Something he discovered and dubbed **Adaptation: the power to change form based on the environment. **

Traditionally held in Arcist belief as endowing the world's spirit within, Adaptation basically gave ancient people and pokemon the power to take on a place's frigid or humid climate much like Castform do—though on a much wider, organic scale.

For humans, Adaptation gave them the ability to tap into their Aura to create spells lost across the globe today…well, according to Blue anyway. Evolution Stones—Sun, Moon, Dawn, and the like—were all alleged to be crystalized magic of mythic emperors and heroes alike.

But for pokemon…Adaptation meant something else.

Based on where Ideals are trained, whenever they reach a certain level Blue haughtily figured out they will gain the properties of that landscape until its trained elsewhere.

_Arctic Ratatta_ were tinier and able to use Ice and Flying moves normal ones lacked, while if brought to Lavender Town it became _Grave Rattatta_, ended up with SHADOW attacks and appeared under shade constantly, even when brought under direct sunlight…

…Once an Ideal Pokemon adapted to all the climates of the world, something else entirely overtook them. But for some reason Blue kept what that "something else" was to himself and even neglected to fill Green in on the details…maybe Silver would know?

These environment-suckers were thought to be heralds of Arceus's **Total Awakening**, to some in Sinnoh. It was a part of the ugly scriptures of _Turnback Mythology_ Green and Silver spat on as teens, but was something Dawn and her family and to struggled against even today...but why was it coming back to her, now?

_... Why was that Gardevoir holding it all to her breast, so dearly...?_

...

...

...

...Frankly...Arcist beliefs and old tales of Adapted sorcery and magic…it made Leaf sick. Green loved her _Ideal Ditty_, but since it had no concrete form it couldn't tap into Adaptation-woe on the girl when she found it out!

It wasn't against Kenny, but if there was anything Green's time spent in trapped alive in stone, kidnapped as a child and having to resort to cheating people out their spoils taught her anything, it was that there definitely was no "God".

_Maybe that was too rough a declaration...Maybe He was just afraid of little, old Leaf Green?_

If _Arceus_ existed, why didn't he stop the mutilation of The Legendary Birds of Kanto into something _Black/White Kyurem_ couldn't hold a candle to? And why did he make that girl ornithophobic— something she widely overcame, but still got queasy around birds for from time to time

It was ridiculous. Either this so-called "Alpha One" was a horrible father, or he was a false, ancient- human construct. A false idol, if you will...to her, Kenny's _Gardevoir_ was not only a lost cause; it was a painful trip down memory lane she had to defeat— _maybe even cripple_— for its Arcist tint...

_And Arceus be damned if it didn't fall within the next several minutes._

That wasn't looking like a likely scenario, though. Green was literally screaming commands at _Granbull_, but the thing was pretty incoherent now. Kenny wasn't too sure what was going on either...what did _Gwenetyra_ tell it anyway? It couldn't have been that serious.

"Er, can we try to wrap this up soon?" It was still raining pretty heavily, and Kenny was starting to get soaked all over again. "I want to make it back to my place to catch _Fullmetal Cop _on TV!"

Green flashed him an almost primal glare. He was taking this so lightly...it wasn't his fault since she still hadn't told him all her dirty secrets, but it hurt her to see someone she was dating cream her- plus force Arcism down her throat, too.

_Gwenetyra_ held its hands close to heart and uttered its species' name twice, once with a different accent each-triggering an arctic flash up one arm and thunderous aura crackling down in the other. Last he checked Gardevoir never used thier hands for anything besides concentrating thier subliminal powers, so was it trying to use those _Elemental Punches_...?

"What the...hey, why are you using PHYSICAL moves!? You're a freaking Psychic- act like it!"

It was no use. Due to her Nature being Lonely, _Gwenetyra_ felt the coziest relying on the one stat _Gardevoir_ were traditionally poor at- Physical Attack. He was going to have to work around this hurdle to get along with the sheltered maiden, but it left a gaping hole in _Gwenetyra's_ defense Green was raring to exploit!

"N-Now's our chance _Granbull_!" She knew he wasn't likely to listen, but Green had to try directing it somehow. "_Bite_ that thing, do something...I don't care what! Just do that freak in!"

Looking back to his trainer,_ Granbull_ finally understood what she was saying through its depression-and gingerly went up to its feminine foe...but did nothing else. Taking her seat on the air, Gwenetyra crossed its legs, again holding conversation with him that seemed chastising in nature:

_"Why do you attack me, Granbull? Is it because your_ _master told you to, or...is it what I told you before? That you're running away from your born duty to bow before The Alpha One. "_

_"QUIT TALKING DOWN ON ME! And why are you taking this so seriously!? It's just a battle…"_

_"Because," Gwenetyra's interpreted words came, "Fate doesn't get a second chance. I am an advocate of The Alpha One before I'm ever a pokemon...it was always this way, even when I was caged up in that wretched Resort. And now that I am free, I intend to serve as many Light Verdicts to my fellow Pokemon as possible, Kenny willing._

_...So...what does that make you, my sweet Granbull? A tool in Green's hands...? _

_...Or a Fairy Pokemon...worthy of My Savoirs' congratulatory hellfire?"_

Again, our dog/fairy stood down without _Crunching_ her to death and held its face as if horrified. Her words were deep enough to question the ethics of battle and rich enough to break his will to fight.

"Just what the hell is going on here...?!" Even Kenny was starting to get flustered by her seemingly diplomatic fighting style. "Destroy that girly pitbull already-don't TALK to it!"

_Gwenetyra_ gave Kenny a passive look before returning her feet to the ground. While she had her "duties" as an Arcist to attend to, she still had tremendous respect for both Green and Kenny, who finally freed her from a life of tips and serving crystals full of wine to reach her true potential now...so it wouldn't hurt to obey them, every once in a while.

Raising both hands from her body, _Gwenetyra _imbued the left with psychic power poured from her mind, and froze her right paw into a fist of _Ice Punch_: forcing the elements together with a freezing clap, the fused force above her head sent cold pillars of light flying into the clouds and twisted the air into frigid chaos!

"What's that thing doing Kenny!?" Green had to clutch her elbows in the sudden drop in temperature, and rainwater crystalized in _Gwenetyra's_ midst. "It looks like it's trying to summon something…"

"I dunno! I freakin' told you I just got her…looks to me like the Program Advance!"

Bad jokes aside, _Gwenetyra's_ mist-strewn creation released an eerie song with a razor-sharp edge, cursed with_ Hypnosis_ energy. It was a weapon…a short sword of black ice coated in diamond dust, fitted with a hilt of violet frost with blonde shrouds of Psychic power sprout from its sides like a cape:

**…It was The Jynxblade—**a unique fusion of this _Gardevoir's_ poor Attack skills into something much more deadly. Named for its color and typing, this cryogenic nightmare was the product of years of Arcist prayer… and maybe too much time locked in Chocolate & Vanilla's freezers last summer.

All it took was a swing of the Ice/Psychic scimitar aside to flash freeze half _Granbull's _side of the field in a cold front, coating his space with icy drowsiness and bursts of snow made right out the rain. The hazy glow Gwenetyra's weapon made splashed violet color all over Green and the others, and left both the doggy fairy and his master beyond flustered.

"Oh, MAN—LOOK AT THAT SWORD!" Kenny had to stop the fight to hug his womanly cultist, who did her best not to carve him up with the same blade. "This is cool—literally cool! I wish I had you back in Pokelympicx-this woulda' won me to the Grand Finals!"

_Gwenetyra_ rolled her eyes and shoved her trainer aside, stepping back into the sleet-mashed battleground with justice on her mind. _Granbull_ was in for it big time if he wasn't careful…the lull of that frosted blade was already making him drowsy, and it hadn't even struck him yet.

Leaf gaped: that religious_ Gardevoir_ had to be Ideal...it made no sense. That boy had two of them now, and it normally took people their whole lives just to find one... and worse of all, he didn't even realize it.

Green ran into hers based on pure luck in _Ditty_, but Kenny...they were falling into his lap like it was nothing. Her eyes fell to the floor and rolled its sight over that boy's worn-out sneakers, hoping his feet wouldn't step on the glare hidden under that hat of hers...

...It...it didn't seem fair, at all.

_...Why...what makes that girly bastard...s-so different than me?_

_I had to earn all of it... Everything I ever fought for. I didn't ease up on the gas, did I?_

_I just don't get it. While I'm stuck running from Kanto and Johto chasing down Rocket losers, this guy gets Ideal Pokemon falling out the sky and gets to travel the world on someone else's tab? _

_Heh, small world huh...some of us just don't know how to stand on their own two feet, do they._

_"_Leaf...you okay?"

"Huh? O-oh, sure I am. Don't sweat it, loverboy...I just need aspirin to handle how bad that thing's gonna whoop me...whew." She messed with her hat, trying not to expose fresh hatred welling in her eyes. "Let's just get this over with...I'm g-getting bored."

...She sighed deeply, trying to release rancor-imbued buildup in her chest. It wasn't the issue that that thing was about to wipe Green's entire team out, but that _Gardevoir_ was really hers before she traded it to Kenny. That's what really hurt about the coming sweep _Gardevoir's_ _Jynxblade_ foreshadowed!

"Gardevoir!" Practically possessed by his vanity, Kenny directed his rare-colored creature of Arceus to its next move: "Chop that bulldog to shreds, NOW!"

And with that, _Gwenetyra_ mind-glided _Granbull's_ way and vanished in his face, catching him in frost-bladed cyclones of strikes that froze shut his mouth and spazzed his mind with psychic bursts. Having lost his balance, she kicked the thing over and made a dazzling, aerial pirouette that blew _Granbull_ back and froze him into a Safe House nearby, cracking its bricks in place and sprouting branches of permafrost everywhere!

_(...Wasn't Gwenetyra supposed to be diplomatic?)_

Without a fight _Granbull_ crumpled to his knees, buckling thick ice coating his face. It wasn't like it hurt that much, to be honest...it was just that there were so many weaker strikes made that it left our poor, refrigerated dog devastated.

...It was Green's pokemon on the losing side here, and as you'd expect she was far from amused. Her _Granbull _was bullied into not landing a single hit on that Psychic so far.

Standing over him, the sparkling-blue _Gardevoir_ quipped her name in a judicious tone that didn't help his situation: more talk about ancient honor, likely. Looks like his days as in this battle were about to come to a dramatic end.

Doused in a leafy light, six or so bodies split from _Gwenetyra's_ flesh and materialized in a perfect line behind the real thing with their own frigid _Jynxblades_ in tow… Things were about to get ugly.

Despite summoning copies of herself, this nun of a pokemon delt the final blow in a strange fashion: she held Granbull in her embrace, closed his eyes gently with her _Hypnosis spell_, and rose on her feet to touch the tip of his nose with her psychic/Ice blade...

_... plunging her foe's mind in a montage of Nightmares._

Try as had as she might to wake him, Green's frostbitten _Granbull _was beyond help. It would have been better he never attempted this fight in the first place, Gwenetyra told him in language made out her name, and her audience of copies blessed_ Arceus'_ name in his honor.

_And that was it._ _Granbull_ entered a deep sleep beyond its nightmares, and took severe mental damage to the point his body fell limp and useless. One more match in Kenny's favor, and one more match closer to that prize money he desperately needed!

* * *

**_(("AND HE LIVED HAPPILY NEVER AFTER" K.O.!))_**

**_Perfect Bonus:_****_ 10000 EXP_**

**_Diplomat's Bonus_****_ (OHKO a foe with Stat-dropping abuse): 1500 EXP_**

**_(Kenny: 4, Green: 4)_**

* * *

"Kenny...r-remind me to never trade with you for free, ever again."

"Y...yeah," he agreed, "I'll second that."

Green returned her _beautiful dreamer_ and shrugged- this was a major embarrassment, but at least the storm was hiding much of her angst. Thunder rumbled in back, making a joyful noise at the coming end of this melee.

_Gwenetyra_ and her false images amused themselves as their final foe bounced onto the field: Green's chubby Clefable, a Naughty fairy of the moonlight that favored one move and one move only- its _Metronome. _It would take a miracle for Green to win this one now, though...

"I can't wait until we get outta this rain," reiterated our favorite comeback winner. "If we still have time for it, I think we should totally check out that—"

"What?" Green scoffed, throwing her eyesight off the side of the rain-battered Resort. "Is that all you can think about? You let that shiny humiliate my pokemon like that... and you just grin it off!?"

"You know what?" He threw off any guilt coming with this next statement and rubbed them off on his clothes. "Yeah, your damn right I am! You've been acting like a prick ever since _Machamp_ came out...why should that be any skin off my nose? I didn't tell you to start losing to me and _Gardevoir_-YOU'RE doin' that on your own!"

Her eyes shrunk, and Gwenetyra crossed her arms nonchalant. What felt like tiny knives were vying for freedom out that fist-shaped lump of flesh tucked under Green's ribs, robbing her of the power to speak up.

"Look, I'm only gonna say this like once. Y-you used to be Champ, right?" He ran a hand off his face to get rid of the jitters-this was the angriest he's ever been with any female period, and his hands were shaky. "Why aren't you acting like it!? Well?"

"...That's...that's none of your-"

"Ohoho, how on Pokearth did I know you'd say that! I think it should be 'my business' why you're suddenly acting so funny. After all, I am your "boyfriend" now aren't I!?

"...Or...was this all just some joke to you.

" Because up until now, you seemed to be doing all the humiliating-like treating me like I was a loser back at that sandcastle contest. Really I've been feeling like an inferior part of this relationship since we began, and guess what? That wasn't even a week ago! What the hell does that tell you about me!?"

She didn't reply. It wasn't out of being showed up though, but out of shock of what was coming out his mouth. Was all that…really how he felt?

"...Are you going to answer me, Leaf?! I don't like screaming like a kid alone! Why not join the fun!?"

"..."

**"ANSWER ME ALREADY!" **This time lightning flashed on his shout, somehow accentuating his already fueled anger. Still wasn't enough to get the girl to come out her shell though…

Kenny rolled his eyes and shrugged. "_Gardevoir_, let's…let's just finish this up. I think she needs to be alone. I don't care how you finish _Clefable_; just do it."

She nodded silently, and her copies did the same with a _Jynxblade_-held salute. _Clefable_ wasn't too sure about human speech, but seeing his trainer go emotionally stoic left him puzzled...she was usually scheming about something.

_"Hmph, about time he started standing up for himself. Guess this isn't gonna be as easy as I thought,"_ Green thought. _"Maybe it was a bad idea to get this guy involved, though..."_

* * *

**_FINAL MATCH:_**

**_"Mother Gwenetyra V. Clefable!"_**

* * *

And with that, the final matchup was under way!

Kenny's shiny figured her army of copies would intimidate _Clefable_ into sumbission, but to her surprise the thing was too busy playing in the rain to realize what sort of danger he was in.

"Wh, what's that guy doing? This isn't _PBS_…"

Kenny sighed deeply. He knew Green wouldn answer his joke due to her rage, but... figured it was worth a shot. This wasn't even a real battle, was it? Why was she letting this affect her so much?

With her head bowed, Green was vegetate and didn't bother shouting any commands for a couple reasons. For one her eyes were still clouded by Kenny's words, and unintentionally buckled her ability to battle that _Gardevoir_ any further...

... And secondly, that _Clefable_ was probably the most disobedient member of her beloved team-it was too busy scheming, hiding its ugly motives under his cute face. Sure he was playing in the rain right now, But Green's dirty _Clefable_ was almost a mirror image of herself here-behavior-wise, at least.

Unfortunately for _Gwnetyra_, she failed to realize this _Clefable's_ puddle-jumping was actually just a rouse…

The moment _Gardevoir_ drew too close, the moon fairy exploded in a set of seven copies of himself just like her and slid a metallic, starry fist square into her stomach for full damage; making her stagger back into a second star-bleeding fist just like it!

"Oh CRAP! That's not supposed to happen!"

"Huh?" Green was so jaded by Kenny's spiel she didn't realize what _Clefable_ did. "Wait—rewind it! I- didn't see it the first time!"

_Gwenetyra's_ entire body molded around his fist, and she let out an agonizing scream before being tossed flying into mobs of their copies fighting ahead. Having successfully landed his trusty _Meteor Mash_ point blank, the real _Gardevoir_ slid across the battle-scorched earth and hit her head-_the obvious source of her powers_-right on a trash bin, knocking its smelly treasure all over her and her clean clothes.

The damage made her copies fizzle in place like faulty television screens and lose their contrast, leaving the real deal beyond exposed when they vaporized. _Clefable_ didn't attack, though—he again went on to enjoy himself in the rain, secretly observing the land to lay out his next move.

"Dude, that _Clefable's_ totally evil. Where'd you get that thing?"

Green was still mad at him, so she again held her tongue. _Wouldn't you like to know?_

_"_Fine, I'll do away with that puffball…_Gardevoir,_ spill _Clefable's _blood on that blade of yours now!"

The shiny sweatdropped. "I mean…uh…ehehe, go finish it off."

_Gwenetyra_ shook her head and peeled fresh trash off her outfit, drawing Jynxblade from across the Plaza with a cold snap. Instead of going the wordy route the blue maiden immediately soared Clefable's way and missed a freezing stab between the eyes, opting to roundhouse kick it over a log when she missed.

Hanging The Jynxblade in the air, the angry _Gardevoir_ made fiery punches in the air countless times and orchestrated them with _Psychic_ after her foe, sending a symphony of scorching _Fire Punches_ flying like rockets after the cute deviant. The sound of roaring flames was enough to get Clefable off his back and running for his life; finally snapping the voice back in Green's mouth.

"AACK! Don't run from them you idiot—_Gardevoir_ suck at Physical Moves! Remember!?"

A set of burning knuckles barely licked the fat fairy's ears; and one more met him square in the stomach and exploded, sending him right into beds of icicles Green's _Granbull_ smashed into with a cry in pain. This wasn't looking too good.

"Hey, why's that thing using Physical moves anyway Kenny!? That thing must have a real super-ego…"

"You're one to talk…anyway, beats me. Guess it's in her Nature or something," Kenny surmised. "Its gonna suck using a shiny that doesn't even know her true worth yet…man…"

"Don't be like that. Each pokemon's just different," said Green. "Either love 'em for what they are, or Release 'em. Trust me, I know A LOT about releasing stuff…hehehehe."

"…What do you mean by that…and weren't you just angry with me a few seconds ago?"

Slamming a huge _ThunderPunch_ into the ground, _Gwenetyra's_ blue electricity swam through the ground and coursed through _Clefable_ violently- wrecking havoc on his tiny nerves and popping him free of _Granbull's_ icy crater. One might consider this payback for the way he mistreated _Altaria_ a few defeats back, but hey.

_Clefable_ wasn't even halfway through his voltage-induced seizures when his faithful foe arrived, appearing in front of him in a flash of leaf-dusted teleport. She had her arms crossed and had a bad tempered glare, but did nothing else…yet.

Looking up, _Clefable_ stared back very frightened. Her flying _Fire Punches_ were still soaring through the trees and spooking wild pokemon of the plaza, and barely licked his ears. "Hey—what are you two doing; getting ready for your close-up!? This's a battle, not some chick flick!"

Green's words seemed to get through to _Clefable_, and he shook his head to get rid of the fear-waggling his hands for his favorite move named after his favorite Hold Item; _Metronome. _

_Gwenetyra_ tried to swipe The Jynxblade to smack _Clefable_ out of it, but it was too late- and watched in pure horror as he raised both hands and burst into flames, charging a fiery bomb of Yang energy that seemed to honor a certain Legendary…

"…Is that…a _Fusion Flare_!?" That molten ball of fun and games was getting awful big, and even _Clefable_ was having trouble containing it. "I swear you're hacking me to death, Leaf…"

Not that she minded. "A wise trainer—I think her name was Green?—told me that battles were 30% skill and 60% luck. Welcome to the school of hard _Krokorok_, Kengo!"

The heat blowing from_ Clefable's _legendary attack was making the air perspire and puffed the rain to steam, turning much of the plaza into a huge outdoor sauna. Usually calm and calculative, even Kenny's _Gardevoir_ was unnerved by the bomb and stepped back a bit.

To everyone's surprise, her frigid Jynxblade began to melt from the heat flying off that fairy, and literally shattered into wet shards through her fingers-leaving its wielder minus her best defense against that Legendary inferno. Things weren't looking too good.

Looking around hastily, it was too hot for _Mother_ _Gwenetyra_ to summon another _IcePunch _to reform The Jynxblade: the entire field was caught in intense heat distortion too huge to allow it, and the ground beneath _Clefable's_ feet began to bubble with molten trauma. "Why do I get the feeling _Clefable's_ gonna KO itself?"

"How dare you write my _Clefable_ off like that! At least he can handle his attacks, unlike a CERTAIN dragon-birdie I know…" Green chuckled at her own insult, despite her sweating. "I'm gonna win this one and steal—I M-MEAN….win your _Altaria_!"

"I'm gonna forget you said that…forget about attacking, _Gardevoir!_ Just run from it or something!"

_Running_ wasn't a part of this shiny's repertoire, since she stood to face the scorching music and braced for _Clefable's_ carnage. This was not going to end well if she was struck—that _Meteor Mash_ from earlier still hurt, and another hit would rock her sheltered world _(not to mention scathe her favorite outfit)!_

_"Clefable, OBLITERATE THAT THING NOW!"_

"HEY- I told you to run!" Kenny lurched forward, holding his taller pokemon back by the arm. "Don't follow _Empoleon's_ bad example! Do you want to get fried!?"

_Gwenetyra_ easily shrugged him loose —not out of disobedience, but out the inherit nature of protecting her trainer. Being Lonely-Natured cost her the ability to ever use recovery or defensive Moves like _Protect_, but it did give her headstrong courage…courage she was about to need big time.

With a mighty breath, _Clefable_ swung his giant sun-like flare_ Gardevoir's_ way and fell flat on his face afterward- sending trees swaying and wall paint bubbling wild before slamming into the ground with fiery shockwaves, flooding the field with its carnage—why, it was hellish enough to make a certain male Plategod jealous.

* * *

_"…Wow, look at that stuff burn!"_

_"I'll say…it makes me look a little bad. Since when could Clefable do that anyway…? They aren't Fire-Type…" _

* * *

"….!?"

Green suddenly held her face, knocked into a tizzy with tingling muscles locking her body still. Something was interfering with her right to her Aura, and it ripped the ability to speak out her mouth.

A flash of cold fear and submission took hold, knocking the girl to a knee with the sensation of something tremendous nearby: whatever it was, it wasn't caused by _Clefable's_ attack and left Green shivering in the face of huge walls of flames towering over her and everyone else.

"…What the heck…n…not now…!"

The roars of _Clefable's _mighty _Fusion Flare_ should have drowned out everything, but the rookie KDF clearly heard two distinct voices—neither belonging to Kenny. The drafts of hot air blowing around prevented much body movement too, so running over to pelt Kenny with questions was a bad idea…the attempt in this firestorm might throw her off the face of The Resorts, for her trouble.

The scorching sphere's explosion sent_ Gwenetyra_ and _Clefable_ flying in opposite directions; each taking horrible recoil from the attack. Rocks fell everywhere, and dirt-choked geysers contaminated Green's vision to the point everything went black for a moment!

"EEP!" A disembodied fist of ice nipped her ankle through wailing sheets of fire ahead, again forcing Green onto her seat. "This battle's starting to get ridiculous—somebody needs to lose!"

By the time the debris subsided, streams of fire, electric and ice-flavored fists were flying everywhere—some dropped from the sky, others slammed into the pavement and even more pierced the billowing flames. Somebody's _pokeymanz_ was clearly upset, but which one?

_"GARDEVOIR, CHILL OUT! __**YOU'RE GONNA BLOW US UP!**__"_

Green turned her attention Kenny's way, whose heat-distorted silhouette was barely visible in the flash fire. What looked like his hand pointed skyward to reveal his Shiny in a sphere of light, spraying flurries of Fire, Ice and Thunder Punches like champagne over screaming partiers…did she lose her mind?

Several freezing fists collided above Kenny, popping icy fireworks that sublimated with the flames below. "She's lost it Leaf! You're a champ, right!? Make her stop!"

"Uh…th-that's not really my forte…" She dragged a painted fingernail down her cheek. "Besides, I was champ like six years ago. I'm just a detective now!"

"Great," he replied angrily. "We're looking at jail time if this gets any worse! Don't you have that _Chansey_ left? Send her out or something!"

"W-what…?"

Confused at first, Kenny's suggestion eventually struck Green like a truck. Fumbling through her bag, she completely forgot the Egg fairy was still conscious! "Holy crap, why d-didn't I think of this sooner!?"

That mock battle she and _Breloom_ had earlier ended in the latter's defeat, so _Chansey_ was still right as rain—well, minus a chunk of health from that _Mach Punch_ she endured. "Y-yeah, I do still have her!"

"I don't care if you use two pokemon to do _Gardevoir_ in- just snap some sense into that cultist before we end up sacking the place!"

With a bright flash, the girly Egg pokemon landed on her stubby feet and began running around with her tail on fire frantically—good thing she didn't have her Egg on hand, or it would have been beyond scrambled. "Hey! Shape up _Chansey_, we need you and _Clefable _to work together!"

"….Like, _Chansi_." Her completely drab reply could have meant a lot of things, but it felt best to assume she wasn't about to sully the rules by ganging up on _Gardevoir_ in a Singles Match.

"Uh, think of it like a double battle. Yeah, just like one!" Green had to dodge another fist of thunder, which would have tossed her into a pit of flames otherwise. "Just look around you if you need a good reason!"

And that's exactly what the teen queen did: thick streams of _FirePunch and ThunderPunch _ripped the earth apart and sucked away signposts in their funnels, and the downpour clashed with _Fusion Flare's_ aftermath, choking the plaza with billowing steam...

…Yep, that was all the proof _Chansey_ needed. With fire and rainwater wringing each other's necks as _Gardevoir's _fists continued to fall, it was looking more like warfare than a casual fight between lovers. Hopefully no one would call The OJs _(Officer Jennys)_ out here.

"Wow, this is almost as bad as that day we first met, huh Kenny?" the Kanto native referred to **the very** **first day they met**, where they were trapped in an alternate reality infected by SARAH a month or two ago. "Those were the days, weren't they…I'm gettin' horny just thinking about it!"

"…Let's not get into that." He had to shrug, but again it wasn't too visible: the flames were losing its grip on the battlefield, but Kenny was still only a shadow in what was now billowing steam in the flames. "Just be glad I'm giving you the chance to cheat by taking Gardie out!"

"Hey, its either this or prison…and I KNOW I can afford to bail myself out, loverboy. Can you? I hear destroying Safari Property's a huge felony!"

Like she was one to talk: Green's stomach tightened up right after the joke fell out her lips, remembering what serious trouble she'd be in if anyone figured out The Florist and its syndicate were this agent's brainchild…

"You need to quit playing so much…" He pinched skin between his eyes together. "I'm gonna glue your mouth shut when this fight's over!"

Back in the fray,_ Clefable_ was getting nailed by his foe's weather front of the martial arts—getting burnt by some, flash-frozen by others and zapped in place by the third. He managed to wash himself in _Moonlight_ to recover, but he was definitely going to need help to take _Mother Gwenetyra_ down now.

"Oh Arceus, I'M GONNA LOSE TO A BOY THAT CAN'T EVEN BATTLE! HURRY UP AND RENDEZVOUS WITH HIM, CHANSEY!"

"Oho, too funny Green. I thought you were an atheist…" Kenny stared at her flatly, and didn't flinch as a booming _ThunderPunch_ rocked the arena not even a meter back. _Chansey_ tripped on her own feet on her way to_ Clefable's_ side, but failed to administer _Softboiled_ due to NOT having an Egg handy. Stupid Eviolite!

"Yeah I am, but….wait, h-how did you know that? I never told you I was! You haven't been stalking me before we met up again, have you?"

"You were on the front cover of _People and Pokemon's Weekly_, Leaf…last week's issue: **EXPOSED! TRAINER CHAMP IS AGAINST SINNOH ARCIST BELIEF, DETAILS INSIDE!"**

Green thought she just flatlined. "Oh, geezers…I told 'em not to cover that dumb story…"

Swinging the overgrown moon fairy around by the feet, _Chansey_ threw _Clefable _on the aerial road to their angry foe, who was too busy powering the martial arts storm to realize he was coming. Right away clouds of steam blew aside as he and the shiny hit the dirt, ending her fiesta of fists right away.

_Gwenetyra_ was not amused, and gave the fat boy a double-heeled mule kick in the air before juggling him with fiery uppercuts courtesy of _Fire Punch_, hurling him on the wayside as _Chansey_ rushed in for the biggest _Double-Edge_ of her girly life—only to crater her face through _Gardevoir's_ elbow, Judo-style.

The shiny martial artist sighed and held her pretty-princess –of-a-forehead while _Chansey_ stumbled back and fell over, screaming its name while holding her bleeding mouth. _Being an Arcist was hard work, wasn't it?_

The ground suddenly rumbled beneath _Chansey's_ feet and shot fields worth of _Stealth Rocks_ in play, revolving around her like a rocky carousel as she ran back at _Gwenetyra_. The psychic took a few to the face and six more to her flanks during the rapid fistfight that followed—failing to realize a massive chunk of _Stealth Rock_ soar over her head with a special guest aboard it…

Surfing the soaring rocks was _Clefable_, who doused himself in _Burn Heal_ spray before tossing the empty bottle right at _Gwenetyra's_ face—getting the heat off _Chansey_ long enough for her to hide. The Psychic nun responded with double-fisted blasts of _Ice Punch_ his way, but only succeeded in blowing the boulder he was riding to bits. She spat her name as if to curse.

"Grrrgh! Come on, _Gardevoir_! He's right over there! I need that Prize Money to eat lunch today!"

"HEY! Don't encourage her Kenny—she's the enemy here, remember!?"

"Oh, sorry…" Kenny simpered. "A wise trainer—_I think her name was Green?—_told me battles were 30% Skill and 60% luck, or something to that effect…guess you suddenly forgot the rules of the fight on me, _Eh lovergirl?"_

The girl sputtered, trying to form words that spilled out jumbled and rushed. "W-what…you son of a bitch! I'm gonna murder that shiny of yours right now!"

Not personally, anyway—that was her pokemon's job…though neither Kenny nor Green's sides were getting the upper hand. _Gardevoir_ seemed like a fantastic martial artist, but was still born a Special Attacker and showed she needed serious target practice with how badly she was missing _Clefable_.

Eventually, that haughty princess was knocked head over heels from a rocky explosion and collapsed—having to back up hastily to avoid impact with razor-sharp stones piercing the earth around her. She bumped into something soft, pudgy and girly on the way back…and didn't bother to turn to see what it was.

_Chansey _smacked her under-grown paws together. As _Clefable_ fell out the sky behind her to regroup, it was way past payback time. "That's right—double-team that Disney princess! I don't want anything left!"

Fists, wings and all other body parts of Green's fairies were flying before the fight even revved up—though both were knocked back by _Mother Gwenetyra's_ impressive shockwave of light. Clefable was mercilessly thrown off to the side again, but _Chansey_ made a quick 360 into a metallic _Iron Tail_ right across her face, sending her tumbling with shreds of her ballroom gown shot across the muck and mire.

"Woot-woot, PG-13 alert!" Green slung herself over a light post in a quick laughing attack to recover. "This is too much! That thing's in for it now!"

The exuberant shiny sat up with her skirt's ruined pieces in her hands…and her face heated up. It wasn't like this outfit was readily available at some human's thrift store—she was a Shiny, after all…so it may as well be destroyed for good!

"Sigh…something incredibly stupid is about to happen, isn't—"

* * *

**_"GHAAAAAARRVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_**

* * *

…Green didn't even need to finish, as jet-black lighting threw her hair and skirt in a flapped frenzy _(good_ _thing she wore biker slacks beneath, today)_ and scorched a tree to hell and back, all without leaving piles of ash to remember it by. "Yeeeeeaaaaah, that's what I thought. Talk about a real girly-girl pokemon..."

Letting loose a feral scream into the air, a burning glow gripped the Embracer and exploded in a scathing-black shockwaves, sending everything not called a tree or a building smashing into walls and off the plaza's sheer drops-including Green and Kenny, who thankfully slammed into the former.

The Psychic's murderous aura pulsed off her body and spilled its darkness over her feet, mixing with the rain to stain it tar black. There was hell to pay for this travesty… and it made the Arcist finally throw away her honor and beliefs in a heartbeat!

_Chansey _and _Clefable_ turned to each other cautiously after getting back up…and talked something over before the moon fairy was shoved in the fight. _"Totally Chansiih!"_

Gliding to her feet, the air started to distort around the underdressed _Gardevoir_ and everything living in the plaza plunged in utter blackness. With disembodied wails infecting the ears of Kenny and the others, the pressure hung in the air now wasn't too different from _Machamp's_ earlier…which meant one really nasty attack was looming ahead.

"Oh, so NOW it wants to use special moves…when it's basically naked? What; is that how _Gardevoir_ work?" Kenny's nagging was cut short when The Embracer swung her arms high and ripped into the sky, tearing clawmarks into another dimension across the entire hemisphere for miles!

"What the heck!? Kenny, what is that thing doing!?"

"Uh…I guess it's another Hidden Move," he assumed with arms knotted against his chest. "Which basically means….that I won this fight, doesn't it Leaf."

"…Gnh…"

She lowered her face in her hand and didn't reply. Was it really going to be over before_ Chansey_ or _Clefable_ had a chance?

The eerie, glowing scars in the sky eventually bled voice and imagery alike: **indeed it the Hidden Attack** **Psystorm**; and the otherworldly dimensions bleeding over Amethyst Island were actually tattered windows into the sheltered pokemon's mind.

_Chansey_ pushed _Clefable_ back in again, yelling at it in language of its name to stop _Mother Gwenetyra_ before she unleashed that ultimate attack. "Oh man, this is gonna be huge! I HAVE to see this!"

Kenny took his wet seat on the grass, and slung an arm across a wild _Tropius's _neck, who stumbled out its den to see it too. "Comfy?"

He ripped a fruit from its neck and peeled it back; forcing a snarl through leafy dino's teeth at him. "Man, this's gonna be one hell of a show! Make 'em eat dirt for ruining your dress!"

"COME ON, YOU TWO! Don't just stand there—ATTACK NOW!"

Both Green's timid pokemon shuddered in her voice, and looked back at her with eyes glazed over with daunt. They knew they were over their heads now!

With ancient _Unown_ scriptures forming symbols in the sky, a pillar of nostalgic light slammed into the ground next to _Chansey_, knocking her precious Eviolite loose and bombarding the area with voices from _Gwenetyra's_ glory days. The Unovan crystal clinked here and there before bouncing right at their foes feet—who slammed her foot on the thing to make it stop.

The mature pokemon swore its name and fingered _Chansey_ to come get it, but she knew better and hid behind _Clefable_ _(her_ _possible love interest?)._ The boy fairy let out a huge warcry and ran for _Gwenetyra_, but stopped mere inches from another skyward laser of her past. This wasn't going to end well.

Several more blasts, powered from the Embracer's newborn days as a _Ralts,_ dropped through the air and struck_ Chansey_ square in the pouch—illuminating her like a Cherish Ball before it burst into fresh rainbows of flames. The explosion sent her sprawling in the thick of the jungle just like Kenny's _Altaria_ earlier, leaving a real _Rainbow Road_ of flames chasing behind her.

KO or not, direct contact with _Gardevoir's Psystorm _dished out insane damage. _Clefable_ called for _Chansey_ repeatedly, but the fact she didn't reply with as much as a "Like, totally!" pretty much sealed her fate. It was the inconclusive end for that teenaged Egg fairy.

Kenny and Green alike were left mesmerized. By now, the rain was stained with imagery from _Gwenetyra's_ time as a _Kirlia_: reading towers worth of books on The Original Story alone, being outcast by wild pokemon for being shiny, and even one with her being poked at by tourists and kids alike… she didn't cling to humans for no reason.

If this Embracer's _Psystorm_ taught them anything, it was pretty obvious that her social skills with other pokemon took a good beating…despite how much she despised _Gwenetyra_, it felt painfully similar to a certain brunette.

"…Man…that thing must have had it rough."

"Hm?" Kenny turned to Green, who looked between skyward scars that issued Gwenetyra's past pensively. "Oho, so now you feel sorry for her? I thought you hated that thing."

"…I know a lot about being shunned, Kenny….maybe when I get to trust you a bit more, you'll be able to swallow it."

She elected not to say anything more, which left our coordinator a bit confused. Wasn't she a celebrity now? What's with all the self pity…?

The clouds of the storm churned and thunderclaps dropped by the dozens- a literal "blast from the past" bigger than the others was charging in the sky, ready to put an end to poor _Clefable_. But he wasn't about to quit—in fact, he and _Gwenetyra_ were clashing strong while her Psystorm prepared its dramatic end.

Not that he was winning. Being thrown back from a sharp foot to the chest, the shiny loner ducked on her dash at the thing and swung a head shimmered with _Zen Headbutt_ right through him; sending iridescent sparks flying on impact. It was strong enough to make them both shake their heads free of numbness.

_Clefable_ held his side and summoned up _Metronome_, hoping Lady Luck would offer up something neat, but the only "attack" that surfaced clogged his mind with drowsiness and had him fall flat on his face, scaring wild _Pidgey_ away in reams of wings and parted beaks.

_Gwenetyra_ blinked, never-minding the fact her gown was ruined. Did he just KO himself? "…Cl…Clefable? What did you just do!? Get up—we can still do this!"

Green's command was no use. Clefable wasn't dead or anything, but it was literally sleeping on the job—_Metronome_ put the thing to sleep with _Rest_, of all things….

**…Now it was really over.**

She sunk to her knees and held her head furiously, succumbed to the four-letter "L" word creeping up on her . "Oh man…this isn't happening to me…!"

Kenny again looked off, ignoring the burning comet of psychic memories flooded Chocolate & Vanilla Resorts with a rave party's worth of violet and crimson lights. This fight was finally over!

* * *

_"Hmph, looks like she's gonna lose…serves that wench right. She needed a real reality check anyway! That's what you get for not having faith in the Alpha One, you heathen!"_

* * *

**"….AAAGH!"**

"GREEN!?" Kenny had to grab her this time, as a blend of ringing in her head and tingling static through her body buckled her steadiness. She toppled like stacks of ego-soaked cards in Kenny's hands, but still had enough vigor to spit on him for saving her.

"GET OFF ME!" She shoved Kenny aside and clenched her face, causing _Gwenetyra_ to materialize nearby to offer help. What appeared to be runes of Unown burned into the ground from the formless meteor looming overhead, and wetness formed in Kenny's palms…?

Realizing his hands were getting discolored, Kenny immediately knew something was wrong. And as he fixed his sight on them both, his eyes shrank to beads and rattled in the whites of his eyes.

…It was Green's blood.

Branched streams of the _Tamato-colored_ fluid escaped her ears and stained the black collar of her undershirt, forcing her cringed into fetal position with the "mystery insult" seared deep through her head. "Wh-what the hell!? I'm—I'm gonna go call the ambulance—that looks bad!"

**"NO!"** She gripped his leg, tripping him face-first into a puddle. "I…I'll be fine…just d-don't tell anyone…please…"

She returned to clenching her face. Funny thing was this wasn't the first time this happened to her, and every time these episodes came she'd either fully recover or completely forget it happened days later. Besides, Green felt it'd be a little bad for her public image if she told anyone she was _hearing voices_…it was bad enough she doubled as a flower-obsessed supervillain!

Not knowing what else to do, Kenny collected himself and swung both arms around the suffering agent in the wake of Psystorm's impact, earning a surprised, muffled grunt from Green between his shoulders.

"Wh, what're you doing man!? I know we're about to croak, but I'm not even wet enough for **that**!"

"QUIT JOKING!" She flinched, looking away sheepishly. "Just D-don't look at it—it'll end up putting you in worse health!"

It took a moment for her to respond. "O, okay," she conceded. "Just…just don't hurt yourself."

He nodded, and formed a shell of jeans and loose collars around his older girlfriend. He really didn't know what he was getting himself into at this point, but it was for a better cause…after all, he did come back out here to elope.

The coordinator tightened his grip, weaving his head in profile of hers. "I won't," he told her.

His words made Green squeeze her eyes shut. This wasn't the way it was supposed to play out… Why was everything getting in the way of revealing herself to him?

She was supposed to blab about her Florist ways to him and maybe use him for his social status, but here she was, crippled in the face of a massive Psychic attack and rendered useless enough to need his help? Green knew she wasn't perfect, but this was getting ridiculous.

Kenny's_ Gardevoir_ rounded up Green's fallen fairies and joined the two in bracing for _Psystorm's_ nostalgic impact, which began flattening the storm and forced sun-spewed cracks in the clouds from power.

The ground began to rumble and glow, and as the comet of memories swallowed the gang they were flushed in a whiteout of hot flashbacks, causing the entire resort to fade and twist itself to and from fantasy and reality…

_"I'll…m-make it up to you, somehow…"_

_"Huh?"_

_"This isn't what I asked for…I'm sorry, Kenny."_

_"…Tch, quit talking like that! You say that as if this's gonna kill us."_

_"Well no, but you wouldn't be in a big pretzel over me if it didn't concern you, right?"_

_"…"_

_"…Well?"_

_"…I…I guess you've gotta point, Leaf."_

_"Like I said, lemme make things up to you. So far, I've been treating you like a juvenile…I can start by cutting that lose. This w-wasn't what I had planned for us, at all…"_

_"Uh, that's because I AM a juvenile. Hehe…quit talking like that, okay? Its…getting a little depressing…"_

_"...Mmf…_

_…_

_…_

_Kenny…I'm so sorry…"_

_"…Oh, man…I hope this super-Spirit Bomb doesn't hurt us! My back's starting burn up!"_

* * *

_Orange Archipelago: _

_The Seven Grapefruit Islands?_

* * *

_Far from Amethyst Isle, the psychic comet's malice could be felt from all over the Orange. _

Wind picked up and blew the storm itself away, painting murals of _Unown_ scriptures in the skies as her attack collided with The Resorts... To call _Gwenetyra's_ final attack overkill would be an understatement.

An entire set of islands away, a girly looking boy burst through the doors of someone's greenhouse lab, lit in an eerie, Psychic glow from the blast. "GUYS! LOOK OUTSIDE—IT'S LIKE MOUNT CORONET FOUR YEARS AGO!"

An unfamiliar woman in a bonnet and long, whimsically-curled mauve hair made no move as her "students" crowded the windows, mashing hands in their faces to get a glimpse. She was too busy cultivating something alive to even care.

"Hey, close that door behind you! The scents outside will throw off my project!"

"Sheesh, Vicky…you need to get out more…there's more to life than Berrys and Nuts!"

She gave her nephew an offended scoff, unsure if he was serious or if that were innuendo. "Don't call me "Vicky"…and if I have to ask again, I'll arrange to get you marooned on Pinkan Island like I did last season."

He sweatdropped, looking away frustrated. He was told that was a freak accident….his aunt was a lot crueler than she looked…

Of the many unfamiliar faces were two kids Green and Kenny were forced to work together with during SARAH's rule: **Nia and Nai**, identical twin girls with mastery over Bug and Dragon pokemon, respectively. They were one of few espers—including Cheryl, Zoey and Dawn's family—who were reborn as Adaptors and Aura Guardians thanks to Dawn's birth, seventeen years ago.

Besides the pink-headed boy in the pilot gear, everyone else in the giant greenhouse was all girls. The _Psystorm_ in effect miles off Grapefruit's coast blew up rainwater from the storm and doused every building and palm tree around in Psychic damage…either it was a huge accident, or a certain, Black Materia-donned SOLDIER dropped the bomb just to say hi.

"Wow… that's some explosion!" A taller female similar to the guy pointed out. "And Lemme guess who caused it."

"It was a _Gardevoir_," explained Nai—normally the more docile sister. Despite her young age, she was both a great Dragon trainer and a passable **Dusk Adapter**: the same aura powering _The Dusk Stone_ coursed through her, body and soul alike.

"I can't tell from this range, but either Kenny or Green's pokemon's causing it. I don't think it's a big deal though—the pokemon that triggered it kinda sucks at battling."

"Whoa, how can you tell all that?" The boy had to crouch just to reach Nai's level—who shied from his face. "You and that bad-mouthed sister of yours sure are weird."

"Hey you doof, don't question my sis!"

Uh-oh. He rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk away from her evil sister, but his body was caught in glossy, birdsong-cried finish that froze him where he stood. The Bug-loving twerp had him locked in a curse and wasn't about to lift it anytime soon.

"We're not like the rest of you dirtybloods. We still have our Aura intact, so we can see and hear junk you guys can't! Show us some respect or die!"

"Oh joy, do tell us something we DON'T know already. Now lemme go—I have to piss real bad!"

Nia raised the curse, but fired teal globs of Dawnmagic through his back and out his stomach; igniting him in icy, "cyan flames" that refused to go out even after he dove into the sea. It was a really dazzling sight—one that finally got the boy's auntie's attention.

"NIA, ARCEUS! **PUT HIM OUT THIS INSTANT!**"

She sighed, and snapped her fingers with a morning-fused pop—leaving the boy pilot a smoking, crusty mess. Nia was a huge antipode of her sister: a tomboy who wasn't so good at pokemon battles, but outstripped Nai in Adaptation spells.

Her particular style was opposed Nai's, too: the planetary power of _The Dawn Stone_ obeyed her will, and was tied to her aurally. "Sheesh, I can't have any fun around here…!"

The boy's girl cousin continued to view the huge blast, which cast an eerie purple glow across the waters around Amethyst and dissolved the very storm the Plategods put in in place there…whoever these trainers were, they weren't wet behind the ears on Sinnohan Mythology.

"…Boy," the boy's cousin began as the _Psystorm_ rippled her hair, "This sure is an oddball world we're apart of…wait, w-when does _Pokemon Conquest_ come on!? I think we're missin' it!"

* * *

_Orange Archipelago:_

_Amethyst Island, Chocolate & Vanilla Resorts._

* * *

_Back on the Safari Zone, things were finally settling down. _

Despite the massive show her attack made, everything was relatively unscathed…well, if you're talking body-counts anyway—the Zone was actually a huge, deathly mess.

_Gwenetyra's_ mental meteor left much of the plaza in smoldering shambles, but the jungles in the distance were pretty much fine. Sure there were a few broken trees, and maybe there were so many dazed and hurt wild pokemon stumbling around that The OJs could get suspicious, but at least the force of her attack cleared the skies.

That was a feat in itself, especially when one considers _who or what _brought it over Amethyst in the first place. Kenny folded his arms silently, letting newfound sunlight rinse his features.

…He'd been in that pose a while, telling from how pruned his extremities were…the super-lass he tried to protect was nowhere nearby…

_It was over...finally._

_Gardevoir _looked worriedly between the two humans, wondering why there wasn't any cheering or handshakes between them. The plaza was quiet now, but she knew all the damage was partially her fault and made little effort to comfort anyone out of guilt.

In the distance was a very silent Green, eyes steadied over her fairies _Clefable_ and _Chansey_ without expression. It didn't hurt her or Kenny much, but it completely wiped the two out before the last bomb even hit—a testament to a truly intelligent Psychic who knew what could KO pokemon and leave little damage to humans.

After what felt like too long a wait to him, Kenny decided to approach her. She was still on her knees with her back facing the others, so he didn't know what to expect.

"...Hey man, get up. You're a champ, right?"

"..."

"...Leaf, come on..."

"..."

"I...guess this match was more about pride rather than just for kicks to you.". _Gardevoir _stood behind Kengo with an apologetic stance. If it weren't obvious by now, the match ended with Green losing to the teen standing near her.

"...Ugh," she finally sighed. "Heh...wasn't expecting that one. Champs are supposed to be invincible, here."

"Maybe," Said Kenny.

"Maybe?" He helped her on her feet by the arm. She held the brim of her hat over her face.

"...From he looks of it, I guess that was your first loss in a while, eh?"

"Don't go there, Kenny. I mean it."

"Oh come on, Leaf...is it because I'm not supposed to win? You weren't in charge of who'd win here, and neither was I. We face junk like this every time we battle or coordinate… right?"

She didn't want to feel it, but couldn't help it: Green was humiliated. She rolled her eyes and opened the steel doors back into the Resorts, taking all her power not to slam the thing shut in his face- It was one of the most humiliating losses she ever had.

"Aw come on! At least you're not bleeding anymore!"

She was already down a few flights of red-carpeted stairs before Kenny caught up to her, so she likely didn't hear her. He had to jump a few stairs just to catch up, but Green still clammed up and held her soaked handbag to her chest.

Beaten by a coordinator and her _on-the-road_ boyfriend, the agent girl thought it wouldn't sting as much as it did... it wasn't like she never had the odds stacked against her before, but Green felt like she wasn't able to show her true strength through the whole fight. It just felt unfair.

"…Leaf, listen to me!"

"...Fine. What?"

"Let's just go home," he asked her. "Forget the bet. That'd...really feel awkward, anyway. And I don't need the money either…let's just pretend all this never happened."

That caught her attention. Leaf faced him, and he shied away to avoid her face. "What did you say?"

"Er…forgetting about this?" His eyes wandered off hers, trying to keep composed.

"No, about forgetting the bet?"

"...What? I just meant...putting your...er... basing sex off a match. That's not the way I...ugh."

Green's eyes widened. She could tell he was before, but now...it was assured. The revelation made her forget how badly she just lost to him, and she faced Kenny with a look of huge bewilderment:

" Kenny, you're …..you're still a virgin, aren't you...?"

"Huh?!"

Her words hit Kenny like a runaway _Vanilluxe_ truck. Sure, he and Dawn used to throw that in their faces as kids, but this was a woman who'd probably enjoyed "IT" regularly before her breakup. His ignorance in the bedroom was going to be a bit of a stumbling block…Green guessed she could forget about that steamy _"making love against Kenny's villa"_ fantasy now.

" Oh, well... yeah," He began a bit to himself. "I've been a bachelor for a while- you know, to let my career in contests get breathing room. I'm not self-conscious about it at all, it was my decision."

"..."

"...Tch, I knew you'd react that way-I'm only sixteen, Leaf! You expected me to be a father or something?" Green looked away, hiding some sort of emotion while the boy's_ blue Gardevoir _held back a few giggles.

" Heh! I bet you're ready to break up now, aren't you?"

"...No," Leaf replied. " I...just had a feeling. It's the way you conduct yourself. Can't say I've ever run into one, that's for sure...wow."

Famous female instincts. Kenny didn't even have to tell her, and she already figured it out. Returning his knightly shiny, it was obvious she was pretty unhappy.

The two stepped into the busy halls of a strip mall not to different from Join Avenue, a few Regions away. They were too busy in their conversation to notice all the surprised eyes—they were both soaking wet and mottled with twigs and other oddities.

"Kenny, Why didn't you tell me sooner? I mean, up 'til now I thought that you..."

"The time didn't come up yet," He guessed. "I mean, we've only been lovefriends since a day ago!"

Green smirked, shaking her hat dry with one hand. "Well that's true. But I thought you and that blue-headed chick—"

"It didn't work out!" Kenny held his face—that was the last female he wanted to think about. "I mean…wasn't it obvious by my age? What were you expecting outta me anyway?"

"I guess," she replied. "And, I dunno….I guess I thought you…um."

To be honest, Green didn't really understand it. Sex…or rather, that sensation of someone being there… was a great feeling. Why would anyone deprive themselves of it?

Was Kenny one of those boys that followed that outdated ban of abstinence, or was he saving himself …for someone special?

To her, it was behavior his earlier excuse didn't sum up. Green wanted to say it was childish, but...after how badly she was man-handled in their fight, she really had no place to accuse anyone of being immature.

Kenny sat on a bench near a vacated kiosk, inviting her there with him. He really liked where this relationship was going, but was sure his stand on bedroom hijinks freaked her out- which it did.

The both of them were still drenched from their duel. Kenny minded that a whole lot, but to our KDF agent she's been through worse. This was nothing to her... but was a while before either one spoke; somewhere in the space of ten minutes or so.

"I mean its so off for a guy," she began again.

"What is?"

Kenny knew the answer, but he asked anyway. Green was still buzzed on his naiveté in the bedroom… he ran his hand through his dirt-creamed hair with a smile at how amazed she was.

"My parents let me start having sex when I was your age, but you're telling me that you still got your purity? How on earth did that happen to you? Have you ever, like...even HAD an erection?"

"Leaf, you're starting to sound a little weird."

"I'm sorry!" she was smiling as if the major clash they had never occurred. "It's like I said! I never met a virgin before...man, now I sound like a perv."

"Wow, you must be freaked. But...ah, I never was interested that much in girls to bother. No offense... I'm pretty entrepreneurial as a person, and besides I planned on having my first with someone I was going to …..."

"What?" She was very interested. "I've gotta hear this one!"

"...Eh...basically, I held it off because I wanted to get my contests and stuff outta the way before I started dating at all. That way, if I ever ended up getting a girl pregnant…I'd have no problem in raising him or her with my girlfriend. That's all."

"...!?"

"Oh come on, don't go clamming up again! You wanted me to say it!"

Now it was clear to her, and it made the country agent cover her face... his words struck her harder than it really should have. " Oh Arceus...that's so...so...sweet...!"

Kenny blushed angrily. It felt embarrassing to reveal it to anyone- they'd often call him weak and spineless for it, but he didn't care. "It's just a precautionary thing, really. And q-quit looking at me that way!"

"But K-Kenny, haven't you ever heard of condoms or anything? What are you so afraid of!? I mean, not to sound like a big _Lopunny_, but it...you know, "IT"...it's great feeling!"

Kenny wrinkled up his face by her question. "Who said I was afraid? Dawn and I...er, n-never mind. Forget I said that."

"No offense, but it sounds like you're putting you and your dreams first instead of your girlfriend. Do you have any idea how many couples do it today? I imagine you get harassed by other guys for that!"

Green was right on that one, but Kenny didn't commend her on it. He sort of looked off... those "other guys" she was referring to were so choked up on sex and vulgarity it was laughable, and he was glad his inexperience gave him no compatibility to those guys. Of course, that wasn't what Leaf meant by that.

"This is soooo weird...I mean; did you know what I even looked like naked before we peeped at each other?"

"Leaf, come on—now you're pissing me off! I'm not naïve, I'm just...ugh!"

She cringed. There goes her usual stepping on his pride, again. Kenny was so sensitive... it was getting annoying. "Sheesh, it was only a question!"

Still, she shimmied closer to him and put an arm around his waist. "It's okay now, Kenny… Don't be mad with me."

Now it was Kenny's turn to go silent. Reaching in her soaking-wet handbag, though, Green knew what would lift his spirits. "Hey-hey! You needed money, right?"

"What!?" As if on cue, he was shocked back to life by a huge wad of PokeDollars worth a month of Contest winnings all over Sinnoh. He stared at it like a _Deerling_ caught in headlights, and made no effort to gallop out its sight. So that was what prize money looked like…

"Go on, man! You did totally destroy me back there," she smirked. "I'm gonna be reeling from that loss for a while though, so don't expect a rematch from me for a good while!"

"Mgh..." He took the bank roll pitifully, caught in hot beams of her eyes the whole time. "H...how much is this? This looks like way more than I needed."

"Enough to get this Resort off your back," she grinned sneakily, "Plus all the cash I totally stole from you yesterday night."

* * *

_((Awkward silence...))_

* * *

"**I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT WAS YOU-MY BRELOOM WAS RIGHT! I COULD CHOKE YOU!"**

"Relax, man! I'm like _Robin Hood_ these days...I don't REGULARY nab PDs since folks notice its gone in right away! I just did it to you because...because...um. Maybe I shouldn't say it."

Kenny should have been a lot angrier than he was, but he found himself laughing. "No no, I want to hear this! Go on!"

"Uh...I kinda stole your cash...to...um."

"...Are you gonna say you went to Game Corner with it?"

"Naw, I'm not like that Kenny. I took it all to go...er..."

She flushed, hating herself for what she was about to say. "To...afford...a better room…"

"Sigh…why am I not surprised? You take off with my cash, and the first thing you ALMOST waste it on is yourself?"

"Hey, don't write me off like that—you didn't lemme finish! Looky here, Kenny….I knew you were gonna waste your PDs on contest crap, so, um…I kinda stole it to afford a bigger room. You know…for us both…"

"W….whaaaaaat!?" He had to cover his mouth! "G-Green, you're going way too fast! Where's all this about MOVING IN TOGETHER coming-"

"Dude, They're about to kick you out your suite anyway- Right?! Then what?" She flipped a lock of hair out her face and continued. "Sinnoh's a loooong way from here, you know?! I knew you were ridin' broke the moment I saw you at that sandcastle contest…and since we're kinda in love here, uh…"

Kenny's heart sank. "Arceus, this is crazy…just how many relationships have you been in with guys my age?!"

"**Don't** go there, loverboy. You're actually the first one…what, you wanna go homeless? Because I can have that arranged."

"Tch…FINE! I get it—you looted me for the better good, I get it!" He was laughing, but inside Kenny knew Green did it to socially tie his hands. She was really good at this thievery thing…but before he could speak his mind, the soaked girl had him in a huge bear hug.

"Thanks, Kenny…really. You have no damn idea…how happy this makes me."

"You say that as if I had a choice…haha, don't worry about it….yet."

Slowly, he held her back in kind. The two stared at each other for a while, something they never really did before.

"...Eh...people are staring, Leaf...wait, why are you looking at me like that."

" Okay, I have one last question about it, THEN I'll leave it alone for a while!"

"About...what?"

Standing up, the retired champ stood over him hands on her hips. "Now before I say this, I wanna say sorry if I ever offended you by withholding myself."

"Oh, boy…I already know where this's going…"

"Honestly, you've got us girls all wrong if you expected anything out of us that fast, but all my flirting's prooooooobably told you otherwise... hehe, I can understand why you felt a bit stiff. Just don't believe everything The Ribbon Syndicate feeds you about me, and we'll be golden."

"Okay, I'll buy that," the soaked boy said.

"Now with that said, Kenny…by looking at me right now, do I look like someone you'd like to have your first time with?"

He gulped, and the whole strip mall suddenly darkened around him.

That should have been a resounding yes, but he was so taken aback by the question –_and what'd occur if he said yes_- that it stole the three- letter word from his mouth. It took a moment under the spotlight of the girl's eyes for him to relax and coolly respond.

"Well yeah, basically," Kenny said. "But like you said, I wasn't expecting sex or anything that that soon... I dunno where you got that idea. Besides, since you STOLE my cash to rent a room for us both, that was gonna happen anyway! I hope it's big enough for your ego!"

Green didn't say anything. Instead, she looked the same as she did before his answer- stern and firm; and devoid of quick reply.

Kenny looked around awkwardly to see if anyone else was around- and as a matter of fact, there were, and they were all staring too. He and Green were making a scene based on their appearance alone, so them talking about virginity was the ultimate icing on this embarrassing cake.

"Er, Leaf? Didn't you... whoa!"

He grunted- the adult trainer just took a legs-crossed seat right on his lap, weaving her arms around his chest and knotted behind him. She was a lot heavier than she looked, and her weight made him shriek—something that made the older eavesdroppers giggle.

Two of her fingers walked themselves across Kenny's chest."... Alrighty then Kenny Kengo...I think there's room beneath this red skirt, for one more. Meet me at my place at ten sharp, tonight... _I'll make you a new man_."

"….!"

An unmistakable feeling of fear erupted in Kenny's chest, knocking any reply out his mouth the moment it surfaced. _Oh Arceus, She's crazy! We'ren't we just arguing a half-hour ago!?_

Flicking his nose, Green left Kenny's body with a gasp and leaned into his ear: _"And if you're late, that means you miss dessert."_

She formed a seductive spike of Kenny's wet hair and finally took her leave, spiraling into a cute, giggled wave farewell that certainly swelled the boy in his private place. Most guys present whooped in congrats for him, and others rolled their eyes and went on with their shopping.

Kenny literally fell over, gassed sky-high by his own attraction to her. He could feel his virginity melting off already, but he had to compose himself. He assured his gawkers that Green was joking, but he knew anything goes with that prankster—sex probably just meant getting kicked in the crotch a couple times!

* * *

_...Aw man, now I feel guilty...Super-Street-Fighter-guilty! I should've came up with a better way to get my revenge on that dweeb!..._

_...Sigh...oh, well. Sure, I'll give him a good time or something..._

_..._

_...Though it won't be with me, personally...ehehehe. I wonder if Ditty can still doppelgang me like it used to?_

_..._

_Nah. I can't do that to him...not after what we've been through, a season back._ _Not yet, anyhoo. I can't put my career on hold for this punk. No, he's only supposed to be a sexy pit-stop for me between breaks..._

_Guess I can treat him, somehow. But just tossing Kenny on a bed's waaay too boring...what can I do to make things more...interesting for me?_

_...!_

_...Okay, now I've got it! I mean I WAS going to take his Altaria anyway. Machamp too, if I play my cards right tonight...hahaha, all that power's wasted on him._

_Sure. I'll make him feel special...but I think I'm gonna make him "work for it", first._

_...I just hope he isn't aware of WHY Lance had me stationed out here. If not, then I—_no, _me and a certain alter-ego of mine- can have our ways with Kenny no holds barred…!_

_..._

_…Man, life is good!_


	5. Dark Chocolate and Vanilla

**Here we go with this Update stuff again.**

**So, yeeeah. Late again…I literally have the Flu and I have it bad (spent all night vomiting at the hospital). I'm well enough to type at the moment, but keep in mind it's going to be tough for someone to write **_fanfiction_** when they can't eat for 24 hours. Thank GOD I have insurance this time.**

**And thanks to Lightsoilder297 for givin' his support. Finally, someone had the balls to at least prove they were paying attention to this fic…but maybe this story really is too long?**

**But seriously, it'll be obvious I'm wasting my time when I reach Chapter 10+ without a single review to my name. THEN I'll consider forgetting about this. How can I tell if Amethyst's a good/bad read if no one looks at it? **

**At least take a page out Light's book and just favorite/follow it to let a nigga know he's doin' good, or something…But until next time, y'all do yer best t' enjoy it, y'hear?**

* * *

_Chapter Four:_

_"Dark Chocolate and Vanilla."_

_After being flattened in battle, a distraught Leaf Green gets her revenge on Kenny in two ways: by revealing she was the one who stole his rent money yesterday, and by trapping both of them in the same suite from now on._

_Spending his final days of freedom alone, Kenny is left bewildered by the charge that girly agent was taking in their "relationship". Little does he know, though, that one last piece of revenge just slipped past his window…_

_Meanwhile, a certain Zap plategoddess finally makes her way to Pokearth—marking that world's first appearance of a divine being since Colburge's crushing defeat by Dawn, Lucas and Paul several years back. She seems to have taken on a new face…_

* * *

_Amethyst Island, White Megido District: City Hall_

_Time: 20:16; clear evening weather._

"Okay, so remind me why I'm here again. I thought we had one of our Agents on the case already."

"Shouldn't it be simple, by now?"

"Not really. And if you don't start talking soon, I may just give the order to have Green returned from this _Arceus-forsaken_ island."

"I figured you'd say that," began an older male's voice. "But why don't we get a third opinion going, before you…change that mind of yours."

"…?"

With a hot flash of light, a very rare and very soothing wail filled the massive office room—snapping the uninvited guest's eyes open like a roll-up curtains.

"W…what the…!?"

The man smiled, folding his hands behind his back while the red, legless female legend zoomed around the room in its own world. The Eon legend wasn't even aware of its own power—a single blaze past the red-headed guest knocked him off his feet and sent ringing past both ears.

"…Isn't that…a…h-how did you get one of those!? Aren't those guys riding the crotch up extinction here!?"

"Well everywhere else they are, yes…but not around here," the male in power revealed. "Not after…what a few colleagues of mine just discovered. But that's a subject for another time.

"But enough of that. Why don't we start over from the beginning—now that I have your attention? Let's start with your name…seeing as how you barged in here, unannounced."

"Hmph, wouldn't you like to know…let's just say I'm one of the guys you called for. You know, since you lost hope on one of our Agents? I'm the replacement you rang in."

He brushed a bit of scarlet mullet aside and shot his sight through the window ahead, which gave a very commanding view of Amethyst isle's layout—from the sprawling cities far east, to the virtually unexplored forest and crowns of waterfalls due south…if he weren't on the job, he would have done a little sightseeing.

Although he mentioned her name, the boy in dark clothing decided against revealing his ties with Green: above even Blue, he was much closer to her than anyone.

"…Ah, I see. You're the one I sent for? Are KDF agents always this…young?"

"Is that a problem, or would you rather chase The Florist all over this fake island yourself? Just get to the details, sunny."

"The leader of the island laughed, clapping his hands to draw his legendary near. "I guess you have me on that one. Now then, your name?"

"…It's not important right now. Not until I decide if this issue of yours is worth any assistance, anyway."

"Of course, of course…out here in the Orange, we know our limits and we know them well. Isn't that right, _Latias?"_

The red dragon-jet didn't even heed him. She was too busy sniffing at the political figure's shoe polish to care about anything—especially if it were human-related.

"I guess I should introduce myself and my isle's issues more clearly…I am Prime Minister **Aren Vigilaxes**…but if that's a mouthful for you, I don't mind being referenced by my surname.

"About a week ago, reports of a massive infestation of _Sakurei_ pretty much swallowed up about thirty percent of _Black Eden Island_ of my territory. I initially blamed it on that wretched Florist character, so I hired KDF Agent Green to check it out…but so far, she's been MIA ever since."

"…Er…Sakurei?"

He shrugged, apparently forgetting his manners. "A mutant strain of the _Gracidea_ _flower_," he revealed. "Guess you haven't heard the old stories about them…though judging from your posture, I wouldn't be wrong to assume you didn't care to.

"According to Sinnoh mythology…Sakurei is a sacred plant in a dimension entirely composed of Grass Aura: _Arceus_ supposedly charged_ Palkia_ with creating, then sealing away for good, over a dozen dimensions of each Type…

"…And what makes you think a single KDF member can't handle a little plant overgrowth?"

"Well, this 'little plant overgrowth' is lethal to ALL pokemon outside Grass-Types, for one! We've run out of manpower to handle the bodies!"

Vigilaxes' guest reddened. "Oh, um… sorry."

* * *

**_The Sakurei Flower_**

_According to Sinnoh Faraway, the world of Pokearth is the result of seventeen hidden worlds joined as one—each one for each Type, each ruled by a single Plategod. Arceus bequeathed a Typed Worlds to each Plategod so they all wouldn't fight over Pokearth…and blow it to bits, in the process._

**_Sakurei originates from the Hidden Grass Dimension of Rindoi,_**_ The Meadow Plategod who rules a dimension devoted entirely to Grass and everlasting beauty. While a pretty plant, it is fatally parasitic to all life besides Grass Pokemon and the Grass-Typed men of Rindoi's Dimension._

**_While a deadly plant outside its dimension, Sakurei turns Grass-Types into an Absofusion of Pokemon and Battle Berry_**_. While they lose their initial Ability, Sakurei Pokemon permanently gain passive healing effects of Oran Berry or enhanced Fire Resistance of Occa Berry instead, and favor the Berry empowering them in looks and name._

_For men and women of Rindoi's Meadows, they grind Sakurei to a fine powder and inhale its essence to obtain Sakurei spells based on The Worldforce Berrys:_

**_Starf magic_**_ creates a psychotic, illusory power forbidden all over Rindoi's worlds;_

**_Leichi magic_**_ yields the power of the ocean,_

**_Enigma magic_**_ yields night spells,_

**_Petaya magic_**_ the spirit of life itself,_

**_Salac spells_**_ the force of the sky and wind,_

_And __**Ganlon magic**__ the spellpower of earth._

_While born outside Rindoi's Dimension, Green was (unwittingly) blessed by the flowery deity and managed to master Sakurei spells as __**The Florist**__, a sexy supervillian obsessed with legendary items like Soul Dew and Gracidea Leaf. Little does she know Lucosef is about to slap a huge bounty on her head, though!_

* * *

"When something from one of Pokearth's hidden worlds comes in contact with life from ours," said the Prime Minister, "It causes them…great agony. Can't say it surprises me, seeing how Sakurei doesn't belong in our realm anyway."

"…So…what do you expect me to do, if anything you and that floating tutorial on ancient berry magic just told me is true?"

Both _Latias _and Vigilaxes averted the boy, facing the window. "I think you should know what I expect from you by now…but I'll clarify it just in case.

"I want you to do two things for my country. For one, I expect you to either rendezvous with Green and aid her in taking this Florist down, or take her place in the mission if her MIA status reveals she perished.

"And the second thing…well, I guess it wouldn't hurt if someone got up all the Sakurei overrunning Black Eden. Its turning all the Grass Types on that island into dangerous crossbreeds with Berry Abilities, and if something's not done about them soon I'll be forced to kill them off."

"Fine, consider it done." The redheaded boy turned to face the door, but was stopped by the concerned man's plead against it.

"Oh, and take _Latias_ with you. As we all know, they can harness the power of light to assume human form when threatened... She'll serve as my "eyes" on you, and will catch our flowery catburgular off guard should you two cross paths."

The instant he turned around, a rather cute girl with piercing-yellow eyes stood right next to him, sporting a necklace of sparkling _Soul Dew_ around her chest. She had the blue Marks of Eon stamped on both wrists, and her hair was red enough to fool anyone to believe she and this kid were blood-related.

It would have fooled our new KDF Agent completely if Vigilaxes hadn't shown him _Latias,_ first. He stepped back…his new pokey-woman was right in his face, studying his facial features too close for comfort. "She…d-doesn't speak English, does she?"

"I'm afraid not, so don't get too cute with her…after all, she is a Pokemon, Legendary or not. If anyone asks, she's mute and cannot talk directly."

He shuddered. "Eugh, don't kid yourself!"

* * *

_Amethyst Island:_

_Chocolate & Vanilla Resorts; Floor 54-A._

* * *

_While the new ruler of Amethyst and The KDF were readying themselves for a new operation, a certain boy was readying himself to be a new man in a few hours._

A fan whirred, which went off by the sound of clapping nearby. …Then it went right back on, then off again by the same cue.

The wait was getting boring; yet Kenny was too excited to go asleep. He was waiting for something…something huge. A quick glance to his left let him know his due date was still far off- it was only eight in the evening.

"Two more hours...ha, knowing her I probably just have another battle waiting for me at her place..."

Kenny yawned, ready for whatever would happen. His days in his own suite were just about over, thanks to all the strings Green pulled to have them share a room from now on. He didn't look like it, but her actions unnerved Kenny.

Green was going awfully fast for two trainers that barely knew each other a few days…Kenny didn't want to say it was suspicious, but it really was odd. She wasn't trying to leech off of him, was she?

_And then there was that idiotic promise she made him a few hours ago._

Kenny cringed, coming under a fresh flash of anxiety. Every time it came to mind, it brought wild _Butterfree Quiver Dancing_ all over his guts...he and Dawn never went this far in their brief relationship, and if they did he doubted he'd-

_((Knock-knock-knock!))_

"Whoa!"

Kenny jumped at the sound, obviously coming from his front door. He stayed still without getting up to see who it was, though—too busy buzzing about his purity's Judgment Day in a few hours.

Was Green really going to lift the virginity right off him like that? She was a compulsive joker, so maybe not...Turning to his side, the kid yawned once more. "Go away. I'm like, half asleep here."

_((Knock-knock-Knock!))_

" Ugh, who is that...!?"

He muttered, finally getting up to see. But on Kenny's way there, he gave up his journey to the front door and flopped on his couch- he was in no mood for visitors. "Go away-I'm busy!"

_Oh, just open the door already! I'm feeling all insulted now!_

"…?"

Kenny tilted his head. It sounded like a girl...a girl that _wasn't _Leaf. That really got his attention.

There wasn't an ounce of Kantoan spirit in the mystery girl's voice— it sounded much more loud and annoying; like it were slung through an electric synthesizer for some wacky kid's show.

Kenny couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was someone pulling a prank? "What the...hold on, I'm coming to the door!"

As if he never said so, the banging continued. It was getting annoying, and she did so despite his streams of "he's coming!" and "stop that- or I'll call the Jennies!"

_DAMMIT, OPEN THIS DOOR ALREADY! OR I'LL SIC THE RAIKOU ON YA!_

"E-excuse me!?"

This time, the coordinator grabbed _Breloom's_ pokeball and inflated it. Holding if like a gun or something, Kenny approached the peephole to see who it was- only to get his nose blasted by the door's shaking pounds.

"OUCH! Arceus…all right, that's it! Get—"

_((WHANG!))_

…And that's when the door suddenly opened. And not in any hinge-breaking, splinter-shot way either—the thing just opened as if the air just cracked it.

Kenny actually forgot to lock it...foolish move. And the one pounding on it like crazy left him scratching his face…that was no simple girl standing in the hallway.

…She was a woman...a taller blonde. One he never saw before, too—that in itself was something, seeing how girls basically flooded Style Contests in Sinnoh.

Sizing her up, she was about a foot taller than him and clad in sleek, yellow biker gear with_ Electric Legendarys_ emblazoned in all their crackling glory against it. It looked really cool, but the mascara-painted face wearing it stared serious enough to make Kenny's heart skip.

An air of absolute dominance hung in her presence, too—something like the feeling Kenny got when important guys like Cynthia or Alder stepped in a room. Maybe she was one of Green's friends…?

Sure didn't seem like it…she looked like bad business. Kicking her _Zekrom_-themed helmet in his living room, she blew the boy a kiss and simply walked right in his pad; helping herself to a tour of the place like they'd been pals for years.

"What...h-hey, you can't just come in unannounced," he said a bit defeated. "And who ARE you anyway?"

The blonde walked right past him like he was deaf, still looking around. He was too miffed to admit that the lady was actually very attractive…that, or her leather jumper was much too fitting.

He followed that mystery girl into his kitchen, where she examined his silverware as if she'd never seen any before: A polite bite she made on one of his forks proved it wasn't really for eating directly— just eating off of…weird.

"Wow, that tasted horrible...don't these come in flavors to these dorky humans...?"

"Hey, quit that! That's my best plate!" He stole it out her grip, leaving her angry, and she shoved him with enough force to shatter his china by mistake.

**_"WHOA!"_**

Right away, everything in the cabinets emptied on him and spilled into the kitchen. Outraged, the boy growled up at her from the ground, secretly amazed by her strength. "What the hell was that!?"

"Whoopsies," she shrugged—even she was amazed at her power. "I'll get some guy to fix that for you."

"Who are y-you?! Get out!"

He pointed at the door, but this stranger was too busy studying his facial features. It was so different from anything Electric-types had...yet, it was familiar. Realizing what she was doing, Kenny shied off.

"Hmmn...so, those two holes at the base of his face supply him air? Whoever created these carbon-based waterbags sure knew what they were doing."

Feeling her own nose, she noticed she had the same organ on her face. The clueless blonde plugged them both to see what would happen…and didn't enjoy the result.

**_"COUGH!"_**

Within seconds she found herself suffocating— and gasped, holding her throat with a near blackout right around her stupid corner. "UGH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING—TRYING TO GO SUICIDAL!?"

"WHAT ON EARTH!" She screamed, "THESE BODIES ARE SUPER-WEAK! I almost did that thing people do _when they don't move forever_!"

"Uh...w-what?" Kenny stammered. "What, you mean die? How the heck did you not know that?"

"Yeah, uh." She and her mascara-heaved eyes set on him. "Uh, and sorry for beatin' you up dude...um...my name's..."

She stopped. That mortal couldn't have known about the order she belonged to, so she shrugged. "Congratulations, Kenny Kengo—you're in the presence of Divinity**. I'm a bona-fide goddess!"**

Tauros crap to Kenny by any other name. "O...kay, sure you're cute, but let's get real here," said the flustered boy. "You're no Arceus."

But she waggled her finger in his face, cutely: "No...I mean it."

"You're being… serious, aren't you?"

"Yep!"

"Okay then, 'goddess'. I'm thinking of a number between one and a million, what is it."

"..."

She closed her eyes, pretending it was a difficult question…and opened one of her turquoise eyes with the answer: "…Six hundred and seven."

Kenny gaped. It was correct...but hey, it was probably a lucky guess. "What the...okay, next question. What's my mom's maiden name?"

"Snow," she said without even a flinch. "Your father's like the ONLY one in Sinnoh that's worth his salt…"

"...?"

"What? Are we done here?"

"No! No, w-we're not! What's my favorite pokemon Type? I NEVER told ANYONE that but Dawn!"

"It's Dragon, you dummy. You wish you had one, but ya don't!"

Kenny's eyes dilated...this wasn't happening. "What's…what's my favo-"

"Shroomish," she answered with ease before he even asked. "You've bred ten of them from Eggs: one died on the GTS due to a fatal bio-genetic trading error, seven were caught near your hometown, and two you traded off: one for a Corphish named "Feebas" some dork traded you as a prank…

"… And the other for your Machoke…which is Machamp, now. Don't look now, but Green's gonna steal it from you in the near future!"

Kenny held his face. "I...I won't forget that trick... I always wanted Feebas..."

The electric girl held her arms, silently. "Well, now do you believe me!? Or do I have to retell your whole life story."

"Actually, you must be a huge fan of mine to know all of that. Ehehe, I'm flattered, but I kinda have a girlfriend now. Sorry?"

Thunder boomed around him—and not from outside like it normally does: the huge rumble came right from that woman in front of him, and sent lights all over the floor in a blinding frenzy. "WHOA—how did you DO that!? Are you a witch!?"

"You thick-headed fool- I have no choice now! Shiver at the power of the mighty Zap Goddess **WACANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH**!"

"Wait, Wacana? Like that myth—"

* * *

**_((CRASGHFH!))_**

* * *

With a flick to the head, Kenny was shot so far back his clothes ripped and burned off with a sharp smash out the whole building, sending him and a good third of the entire resort falling fifty stories. Woe on the poor fellows caught in the debris below; they'd be creamed to borscht on impact—and that's not mentioning Kenny's wellbeing!

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa….."

**"HAH! YOU LIKE THAT, DON'T YA!" **

The (busty) biker girl took a minute to settle her nerves…and realized the stupidity of her actions. "Oh, uh-oh... I'm not supposed to kill him. Occarga'd kill me!"

Hands whisking about, Wacana bit a finger in dread of holy chastity sure to follow. She was a goddess, sure, but it was the Spooky Plategod's power to resurrect the dead, not her own- and Kenny was going to be a major deadneck in a few seconds!

"Oh yah, I got it. Uh, **_MAGNEGA_**!"

Seconds after the spell, gravity itself reversed under the falling kid's weight and rewound the blast—if it weren't obvious to Kenny now, there was no convincing the idiot.

Pulled up the resort's side like a magnet, Kenny- as well as several tons of debris and broken steel beams—reversed their fall, piecing back together on scales even more complex than before: the end result was a suite as good as new, with solid gold replacing the walls and shimmering, chrome flooring waxed everywhere.

Burning static choked the air in the spell's finish, leaving a still-battered Kenny smoldering... and with a sparkly kiss to his cheek, even he and his clothes were restored. No hard feelings, right?

"Wh…what the hell…!"

"There we go, all better! Bet you believe me now, don't ya dude?"

Now Kenny knew he was in the face of a godly figure... His body suddenly fell into genuflect beyond his control, as if all six of his senses knew he was in the presence of something greater.

Wacana sneered, looking over the mortal with pride. "Now, then…THAT'S more like it."

"...What t-the...my body can't m-move!" His voice was strung high, making Wacana a little worried. Maybe she showed herself as a tyrant by mistake...

"Uh...sorry about that," she grinned. "But hey, you weren't showing me any respect. I had to do SOMETHING to convince you...ehehe."

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He screamed, but it was no use: his room was lost in a strong band of restless EMP signals that drowned out all noise. The goddess of the awakened Zap Plate had him right where she wanted him!

" NO! I-I'm s-sorry, Arceus! I-I know I haven't been raising pokemon with your knowledge- don't kill me!"

"You wussy, I'm not here for that. Get up…it's making me look bad..."

The pressure overwhelming poor Kengo finally lifted, leaving him to fall to the carpet on his face. He covered his head in shame, but Wacana used the electricity in his nervous system to puppeteer his stand-up by force.

"...A...A real-live deity... I thought Dialga and Palkia were supposed to be..!"

" Uh, sorta...but they're not god-gods, like us. We're the ones behind the scenes, Kengo."

"No way..I-I gotta tell Leaf or somebody! This is crazy!"

Kenny turned back and forth in place lost in his own excitement, making our sexy guest roll her eyes. "This is awesome! I could win the Nobel Prize for this!"

"Oh nonono you don't- I'll fry you in your own nervous pulse if you tell!

"You see, we're all clandestine and stuff. It's in the rules Arceus set for us...so If you EVER tell, you'll die and all memory of your existence will be flushed down our cosmic drain!"

"Okay, okay…but you have to admit this is cool," he tried to explain. "I mean all I ever see on _National Pokegraphic_ are old ruins depicting you guys!"

"…"

Wacana didn't speak right away: his words hit her, uncomfortably. That was a truly bad sign… was the world really shifting their focus on Arceus's children over him…?

Kenny took a moment to examine this voltage deity. She sure didn't look inhuman... weird blonde hair in thunderbolt styles, yellow jean getup that looked like it belonged to biker. She seemed very ordinary….well, except for one huge exception.

Wacana, whether she realized it or not, rivaled Professor Ivy when it came to _The Northern Lights_- if you catch our drift: the bust of her thunderous getup was stressing to just barely keep her modest. Kenny flushed, but Wacana mistook it for something else.

"What? ...Oh, hehe, you were expecting a more phantasmal experience or something! Naw, if I showed you what I really looked like, you'd be burned to ashes."

"Really…" He tried to seem interested, but was shamefully too turned-on to take her seriously.

"Yup," she nodded. "This is a manufactured body known as **_Icara_**, golems us Plategods put on when we want to relax on your planet!"

" I..Icara," he repeated. "I've heard of that in history class someplace..."

"Hmph, good for you. Anyways, I'm here to make you a supreme offer!"

"You're gonna make me rich?!" he screamed. "I like small bills, please—that way, if Green goes robbing me again I won't lose much!"

"No you dummy, not THAT supreme… That's Colburge's job, but your friend, who I won't name, killed him! Now he can't ever return in his Icara to Pokearth again. Poor man..."

"Friend…what, Dawn, you mean?"

"Stop it! Quit guessing or I'll git in trouble!" She huffed. "You're a regular pain..."

"Uh sorry Ms. Arceus...hehe..." He couldn't believe this was happening.

"And quit calling me Arceus! Yeah, I am traced back to It, but I represent only one- eighteenth of his full power. I'm Arceus only as His Child…and trust me, that's notta easy job."

"Okay, okay, touchy much? Oh, uh..so what should I call you?" Asked the mortal boy. "Wacana sounds like the Berry, and that sounds a little silly."

"'Wacana' will do you quite well, kid. Stick to that," she warned. He nodded with fear for his life...as you'd expect.

"So then! Now that I'm here...I want you to do something with me. That weird, cloth-less ritual thing you guys do to populate Pokearth...I want you to have that with me."

"Huh?"

"Y'know... that "moany" thing...uh. Forgot its name here...it uses a HECKLOAD of kissin' n' crap. In the cases I've reviewed, the guy's usually on the gal naked when they do it!"

Kenny's jaw dropped so low it hit the Reviews Section before slapping back onto his face. She didn't seem to get that bedroom antics wasn't something _every guy_ worshipped. **"****_E...EXCUSE YOU?!"_**

"What was it called, um...sex? Yeah! What, you don't want to?" she asked a bit confused. " Isn't that how it works, a guy and a girl?... Well, you guys also do it between your own sexes too, but…er. Never mind…"

"How is that…I can't d-do that to you...that's IMPOSSIBLE!" He yelped. Wacana sat next to him very politely as if she were as mortal as he.

"I'm a human! And, and you're a super-princess… electric…thing! This isn't Sinnoh mythology!"

"Oh, well you'd be right on normal terms," the glowy Icara smiled." Us plategods are indeed sexless. However, we chose certain looks based on what people pictured us to look like in respect of them...so since ancient guys worshipped me as a girl, here I am today. I even chose an Icara that functions like to your average female body!"

"I can't do that," he stammered, "I must be dreaming this. Wacana, you're still Arceus at the end of the day, **and mythology clearly depicts It as a MALE**. Right?"

Wacana shook her head. "Smart but flawed, kid. I'm kinda "CUT" from the Alpha one's flesh. Weren't you listening to anything I've been saying?"

Kenny got up, scared as a newborn-This was crazy!" I gotta get out of here!"

He fled for the door, but it was electronically sealed, even as a wooden door. The tall Icara slowly levitated for her prey, arms crossed and anxious—it was like a scene right out a horror film.

"Why are you so hesitant? Is it because I'm not pretty, or is it because my girly features suck? Be nice… it took The Leichites forever to spiritually make this Icara! **Now let's get freaky!"**

Wacana went in for the bravery and attempted to pull down the coordinator's pants, but failed since he wore his belts tight. " Whoa, That's some grip that guy has... maybe if I undressed first-"

**"HELP! RAPE!" **He yelled, weaving past Wacana into the kitchen for the phone.** " COPS! SOME GOD- OBSESSED FREAK"S TRYING TO SCORE ON ME! I'M ON FLOOR #054 -A!"**

"WHAT!? NO!"

Using her trusty finger gun, the ditzy deity zapped the phone right to rubble. Kenny turned for the fire escape only to find the Electric-type biker standing there by some miraculous feat. "This isn't what I expected at all, you know..."

"Oh I bet it isn't!" Kenny backed into a wall, fumbling to summon up Breloom from a ball sealed by Wacana's powers. "Crap—why isn't this thing working!? Come on!"

"I thought guy mortals would kill for this, they treat it so kindly. You're not gay or anything, right? I know you and that UNMENTIONABLE Sinnoh girl had something going!"

"What?! Yeah, we did, b-but we're not animals! Why's everyone trying to knock me up now—this's starting to feel like some bad harem anime!"

"**_Then give it to me!_** I command you in Arceus' name!"

"NO—LISTEN TO ME! This isn't ho-how humans do-"

_Too late. _

Wacana sneered, kicking him to the floor beneath her legs. A brief lightning flash later she was instantly right on top of Kenny knees apart, with both hands rooted against his chest—this was about to get ugly.

"Mmmnnngf!"

"Don't fight it," She cooed—running a hand up his chest before plucking several buttons loose. "It'll only make things worse."

That… wasn't really the problem. Being an Electric lady, every touch she made on Kenny made his skin crawl and toes twitch. A flash of tingles leapt off her tongue as it glossed down her lips, grinning mischievously as the sound of loose zippers snared the suite.

"I saw you staring earlier, so don't you dare tell me you don't want it."

After that left Wacana's black top, which flew over the countertop behind them both- and finally, after holding her squirmy lover down, she even tore her bra off_ her breasts_ in front to him.

_Kenny thought he blacked out. _

…The boy found himself staring at a pair of lovely _lady-berries_ considerably bigger than Green's own-and what's more, the blonde princess had glowing artwork of lightning crashed across her breasts that pulsed in tune to his heartbeat.

It was an eerie and erotic sight he'd never seen before. Whatever she was, it was clear she wasn't human anymore—and that had Kenny even more nervous. It was his first time ever seeing a woman topless in real life, and didn't know what to do at all.

"Go on mortal boy," she whispered—lifting herself to have a peach, static-laced nipple inches from his mouth. _"I dare you."_

Burning erupted in his chest, and what felt like gasoline coursed through Kenny's veins. This wasn't a matter of morals or who that tattooed woman was, anymore. This…he wanted it.

_All of it. _

_So… why couldn't he take the plunge…!?_

The last time our Sinnoh coordinator felt a surge this erotic was on those cheesy _RaikouMax _movies after dark…and that was behind a TV screen. After what he's seeing now, though, it's safe to say the models in those B-rate adult movies had nothing on this goddess.

_…And let's not forget, this was real._

Grabbing his hand, Wacana forced it onto her right, neon-lit loaf and mocked him with a moan. _"Oh, Kenny…! Be gentle!"_

Kenny fingers clenched on instantly, and he arched with a huge gasp…but while his face seemed to light up, it was soon lost to fear and hesitation. The kid was too flustered to even take Wacana seriously…despite his dread, the topless girl sneered at him without a word.

_She was sure to get a good response to that!_

He was sure acting strangely, though…if it were Green, Wacana knew full well he'd melt all over her. So why was he hesitating? She definitely knew she had a body better than hers…?

Cocking a brow, Wacana took a moment to examine his reaction better. Kenny was going crazy below her, but she could tell he was avoiding looking at her "cover-ups" for some reason...

_Didn't guys like breasts?_

Something wasn't right. Maybe this wasn't going to end well…Why was that mortal so scared? It wasn't like she was in charge of judging him…maybe Kenny really WAS ignorant?

Speaking of him, Kengo covered his eyes, expecting the worst...but nothing happened. Despite being so afraid, he still found the time to peek through his fingers at her art-enhanced nakedness though.

Truth be told though, _Wacana actually didn't know_ what came next in human romance- and it brought her sexy initiative to a halt. She bit her lip in her own cute frustration...it was already over if Kenny didn't want her.

"Uh...hey guy." Wacana twirled a lock of blond hair in her fingers, trying not to seem lost. "Um…how on Pokearth does sex even work...?"

"HA! Now that you don't know I won't tell you!" He choked out the reply, even though he know he wanted it badly. "Now get off me—your voltage's makin' me numb!"

"What?...Aww, man…I'm gonna get you for this…"

Wacana finally got up, right leg first. Even though her body was fake, she sure did a fine job igniting huge sexual desire in Kenny- and didn't even bother to cover up. Scratching her head, the volt deity just didn't get it.

"I guess there's no use if he doesn't want to THAT much., " she felt. " This sex stuff isn't really as simple as we divines thought...hm?"

Wacana suddenly faced Kenny, noticing the big change in his pants since her little attack. He immediately sat up and averted her-and hoped to high heaven she didn't see it!

"Huh?...What's that, dude."

"Nothing. Just...the door's over-"

"You hidin' a bunch of forks in your pants or something, man? Where did you even..."

She stopped...and sneered flirtatiously, finally realizing what it was— and when Kenny saw it, he soured. She was still bare-breasted here, so he really couldn't help it.

"Oooh….Ohoho my, what's THIS?"

"Nothing! Just g-go away—don't look at me!"

She pulled him around and saw a sight below his navel that left her tilting her head, full of curiosity. It was really pointy, down there...

"...Well, well...let's have a looks-see...!"

"What! Ju-Just don't stare at it like that!"

Kenny fiercely shoved her aside, but Wacana's will was too great. She bent down on her knees on front of his jeans, going into a pensive, chin-muzzled stare while paralyzing him to study it. It was fascinating to her, but not in a sexual way.

"...So...er..it changes shape when a guy gets turned on...like Ditto, maybe?"

Wacana's eyes suddenly bulged—her false body began to react to poor Kenny's libido; and rushed something that felt satisfying through her. She never felt carnal desire before, and stood with a pleased gasp in the surge that followed!

"W…what the h-heck?! " Wacana held her lips, feeling strangely calm and elated. "Dude, I just went all warm and tingly!"

"L-lemme go! You're not doing Arceus any justice doing this to me!"

"Wha? Oh, sorry. Hehe." She lowered her demanding aura a little to free him once again. He pointed sourly at his guest to cover up, which she did apologetically by zipping up.

"Such power! I've never felt that emotion before...heehee, that was scary good. Wait till the Plategods hear about this! Even revealing the body causes this huuuuge pressure my Icara can't g-get enough of!"

"Ye...yeah," he had to admit. "That feeling's called...it's called love…"

His kinky guest held her hips, sticking a leg out with the sport of a Nimbasa supermodel. "Love, huh? This is super-duper cool!

"Thanks a million guy! I'll put in a good word to Passho so you can get that _Milotic_ you needed!"

Kenny should have been happy, but he ran frantically into the bathroom in response to a raging orgasm, and slammed the door. She knew she wasn't going to be wanted there if she followed- but there was no worries, though…

…That can wait until next time.

* * *

_"Wow, I'm sure staying a girl forever for this! Maybe it isn't too late fuse bein' a Plategod of sexual love to my roster... _

_…Heeheehee, I'll be back, Kenny Kengo. You can bank on it!"_

* * *

"?"

An alarm rang, playing a rock remix of TwinLeaf Town's theme on his Poketch. It took five or so tries to shut it off before a certain boy realized how late it was.

Ripped from being in his bathroom to lying alone in his room, he rose out of bed in his suite with no unwanted guests in sight…he held his head, feeling like he was hit by a truck.

"Ugh, man…was all of that a dream…!?"

He tensed his hands, and instantly realized something was wrong. A strange feeling below Kengo's sheets told him that was more than just a dream he just had—and it wasn't from some water bed springing a leak, either.

"...?!"

His stomach turned…he was only human, but the force of that little dream left him a nasty parting gift…

…It was a wet dream. It was so embarrassing... and it was a large one, too.

Sighing sourly, Kenny got out of bed with a bitter taste in his mouth—he was still in his outdoors getup, and it was pretty much ruined now. "…Oh man, Arceus!"

This was so embarrassing...Kengo hadn't had one of those in a long time, and last time he did it didn't leave a mess a huge as this. All Kenny's sheets- as well as he himself- had to go and wash off now.

"This can't be happening...ugh, look at these!"

A surprising amount of darkness gripped the room, and it was clear to the poor sleeper inside it was nighttime. Oh well, he guessed. After throwing his clothes in the machine, our sweet sleeper flicked on the lamp near the nightstand and headed for the restroom.

But as he turned to face the door, Kenny suddenly stopped cold- and his heart stopped.

_Wait! What time was it!?_

Daring to face the clock, Kenny swore loudly- and threw his sheets to the floor, in total outrage. Not even bothering to shower, he quickly ran out the room after a change into a dingy set of clothes right out the door- but it was already far too late.

He messed up in the past, but this time...he really screwed up. It was even painful. He failed to lock up on his way out, and nearly slipped on the hallway leading to Leaf's suite reaching in his pocket for her address invite the other day. It was one of the ugliest moments of his life.

* * *

_... It was exactly two in the morning, five hours past his "date" with Green._

* * *

Jingling with keys to her suite furiously, Kenny couldn't stop cursing himself- he called out Green's name repeatedly, but ended up with empty responses every time…

No one was there. And even if she were, Green was probably ignoring him.

He finally gave up after a few minutes of banging and beseeching, fallen to one knee with his hands raw with pain. It was a devastating loss…it was obvious no one was in there.

But… if she wasn't at home, where was she at this hour?

"Agh,** DAMMIT!" **

He blew a fist into the ground and slouched against the wall, gripping his hair hysterically. It was dark in the halls at this hour, so unless they were _getting some_ in their own rooms no one was around. Kenny was pretty much alone.

He bowed his head. He was waiting for this moment all day, but of all things…he slept right through it. And it was a simple mistake Green was going to make him remember for a good while, he bet.

And what's worse was how it would leave her if she really were serious about it. It was a disaster, and it left Kenny wishing to _Jirachi_ how he had never promised her anything involving that battle…

_Thumfh!_

...Giving in to one last blow Kenny made, the agent's door actually creaked open some. Noticing it, the crestfallen coordinator found that it was never locked.

Did she go out…?

Maybe she was teasing him again. If he weren't so upset, Kenny could bet she was hopefully waiting for him naked, in a huge bed dressed with _Roserade_ petals in the back room... Only one way to find out, though.

"...L…Leaf…!?"

Kenny slid her door open. It was as dark as could be, and no one was in the den either.

He sure didn't want to enter unannounced, but Kengo already buckled their promise enough. Now all that was left was to pick up the pieces of this shattered night, and even then he wasn't sure how to do that.

"Hello? Uh, the door was open..."

Silence. Guess there really wasn't anyone home.

It was still morning, so the only lights present were from lampposts burning outside her window. It was huge in Leaf's place, a lot better than his suite— and definitely big enough for he ego, for sure.

But as much as he wanted to, though Kenny's meekness prevented him from taking a look-see inside more." I don't even remember what I dreamed about anymore... maybe _Gardevoir Dream Ate_ it."

What a waste to what would have been an interesting night. Yawning out, Kenny decided to just put off his anger until it got a bit brighter outside.

This cruel mistake wasn't going to get solved easily, but he just wanted to get some sort of rest before a storm bigger than the one yesterday took him out- one with a cute, country accent and enough fame for both of them.

"I'd better file for some kind of dream harassment stuff, downstairs...I don't even remember what had me horny enough to trigger that in my sleep!"

* * *

_A few moments later, far outside The Planet…_

* * *

" Helooo, fellow gods! Back off my vacation a little early!"

"Yes...I can see and hear that, unfortunately," smirked Colburge. "Everyone else's out though, so welcome back to a real ghost town. Now get out!"

"Oh bleah, you big meanie…I WAS gonna tell ya about my new discovery, but now I'm not! How does that make you feel!? Huh!?"

The Plategod of Dread quit what he was doing to face her. "Like a _million bucks_…as those humans would say," he lied before getting back to work.

Standing in a dim cosmic citadel, Wacana the shady lord were host to all the Plategod's dimensions of the universe, harmonized by their weaknesses and advantages: the primary realms of Grass Fire and Water lay in the southernmost sky, while Babiria and Habaya's northerly worlds of Steel and Dragon made a massive, golden chorus to Arceus' name high above the others.

It was Colburge's job to safely usher in day and night over Pokearth, and was doing so by whipping nightly whirlwinds throughout the world…the mortal coil would then call these darker periods nighttime, and has been this way since the cosmos' birth ages back.

Of course, _normal folk_ knew nighttime as the product of Pokearth revolving around the sun, but where's the ancient charm in that?

At the center of the Plategod's skyward dimensions was little Pokearth, where our electric princess warped from... she was still new around here, so Wacana didn't have her own dimension yet.

The electric princess stepped over fields of fluffy clouds to reach him. "Heeeey, too cool... lemme try!"

"Get out of here, you little wench...we saw what you did to that mortal a few hours ago. You should be ashamed!"

Wacana stuck her tongue out at him as he whistled a chilling cold front throughout the night air of Sinnoh. Realizing he still wasn't paying attention, the adorable Zap princess stood on her toes to reach his profile.

"Fine, be like that. I'll tell on you," she trolled, which he totally ignored. "Got you scared now, eh?"

Still no response. The guy was about as interesting as a talking to a brick wall when he was working…Wacana huffed, feeling boredom sinking in real fast.

His time with Pokearth and his brethren's worlds was all that interested Colburge these days, so Wacana left him to his duties. He was never fun to play with...not after that fight he had with Dawn and the others.

"Hm. Dude's totally emo right now…I know, I'll go see what the Plategoddess of The Fist is doin'!"

* * *

_The Sendoff Beyond:_

_The Hoenn Gatewatch of Courage._

* * *

Skipping along, the young goddess decided to bother the mahogany priestess **Chople'cho** this time. She was the second oldest of only five women deities in existence, and held substantial, divine rule over The Hoenn Region. She was second only to Habaya in feminine power.

Too bad she wasn't around, though. With Pacifidlog's share of starry skies below and the holy psalmody of Arceus above, Wacana would have spent her time playing with the clouds over the sea-faring Region if she weren't so desperately bored.

Being without her Icaran body made living with Wacana's eternal brothers and sisters a stale prospect: she walked a thin line between freedom and godly order anyway, so tying herself to that fake body struck perfect balance between the two forces.

It felt nice to experience the world of gods through the hearts of mortals…at least for Wacana, she felt she was her best whenever she donned that Icaran body on.

Still, Cho was probably fooling around in her celestial dojo, as usual…she was almost as aloof as Colburge. Sat high above the reaches of even the cosmos, our sexy live-wire didn't have the time _(or the attention span)_ to march the many light-years of the Stairs of Keen Knowledge to reach her.

"Ugh, I don't have the time or the attention span to climb up there," she admitted. "What to do, what to do…heeeey, I know!"

So instead, Wacana did the next best thing- tuning her magnetism to an unholy frequency no Plategod could hope to resist. Caught in a net of lightning-snared stormclouds, Chople's entire castle spat its contents like geysers all over the Sendoff for miles before releasing anything living…

…And wouldn't you know it, the older Plategoddess came tumbling down in ravines worth of rubble and debris within seconds: several explosions later, the ravaged lady of Fists slammed into the ground like a comet and blew powerful dust storms all over Hoenn in the aftermath. Looked like the Ground Plategoddess was getting a break off her shift today!

"AGH! What on Pokearth—cough, cough!"

Nonchalant to the smoke and flames, Wacana bent over the older divine with a smile, not saying anything for a while. "Hey-hey, how nice of you to drop by! What're you up to in life?"

"…I don't _have_ life," Cho spat on her way up, "And neither do you. Now why the _Entei_ did you suck me out of my abode!?"

"I got this announcement to make!" She cheered, jumping up and down like a rat. "Guess what?! I had sex today with my Icara…well, I almost did."

Cho looked down at that childlike woman as if she were going to explode with laughter. It was the most impossible thing the goddess, clad in a sarong of souls, had ever heard. "W-what did you just say...?"

"S-E-X, Cho. Grabba' dictionary, sometime...but seriously, I'm going to meld my powers to include love from now on...um...if Occarga allows it.

"Heehee... I met this really cute human boy a few hours ago, and I think likes me back!"

"You're delusional, Wacana. Humans aren't able to love us because our Icara aren't outfitted with organs or human judgment," said the goddess of the fight, "And you're telling me you plan on stepping on Babiria and Habaya's laws by _mating with mortals_?"

"Yeeeeah, I know that… but my Icara 's different. I actually have reproductive organs that work and everything now," Wacana revealed. "Keep it hush-hush, but I plan on regularly making love through it. It's scary fun!"

"….!?"

Cho's reaction bled disgust and outrage from every pore. It was ridiculous! _A god lowering her standards for a race Arceus didn't even create?_

"You're not serious… How is that even possible!?"

"**SHHHHHHH!** You'll get me in trouble! ….Uh, if it's even wrong."

Chople crossed her two arms and eight wings. "Occarga will never allow it…I wouldn't if I was him, either! You'd best stay out the mortal coil's affairs of all of us!"

"Feh! You're not the boss of me, Chop-suey-face! I'll bang whoever I want, and like it! And if you ever felt how precious it was yourself...ohhhh..."

Wacana held her face crackling blush, then her ancient gown. "…You have no idea what y-you're missing."

"Y…you're insane! Do as you please, but if you get us all cast into oblivion… you'll answer to me for an eternity!"

Cho scowled, vanishing with roaring _Focus Blasts _fierce enough to knock our princess on her tuffet. The blonde just sat there a moment and pouted, with dirty plumes from Hoenn's huge dust storm swirling around her. How did Chople do that anyway?

"FINE, BE THAT WAY! BUT YOU'RE MISSING OUT ON A NEW CRAZE!

"THE GODDESS OF ZAP WILL ALSO BECOME THE, UH, GODDESS OF LOVEY DOVEY AND HUBBA-HUBBA THE SAME!"

Pouting again, wafting clouds rumbled angrily at Chople's dojo high above, but Wacana petted them to calm them down. "Now-now, it's okay, now...don't sweat it. It wasn't like I was gonna really go pump every human I saw... just a-all the cute ones!"

Wacana shook her head, briefly stunned by her own words. Holding her chest though, there was only one mortal boy the underpowered princess thought she could give her _only_ Icaran heart to…he was timid and meek, but tender and hardy too.

Heck, the lightning master even wanted to bring him to The Beyond and make him a _Leichite_ or something, but knew he'd either die of laughter of dread at the idea—especially after that huge bad impression she left on him earlier. A reintroduction was in order if she wanted him to take this seriously.

After a quick peek into a nearby well, Wacana shut it right away and held her beet-red face-it boiled with memories of her slapping the boy onto the floor of his room, in her presence. _A reintroduction was definitely in order, all right._

The Sendoff didn't hold Wacana's interest just yet…it'd be another _eternity_ before she could stand above the skies as a true Plategod, complete with her own share of Pokearth and a complete dimension devoted to lightning. It'd be nice to have that geeky boy from Sinnoh to make the wait go by faster, though.

She didn't feel it now as a deity, but Wacana knew her Icaran body had fallen in love with that idiot boy...still, deep down she wanted it, and she was going to get it- whether a certain Kanto agent was in the way or not.

But onto business; Relic Castle wasn't built in a day, after all. None of today's Plategods chose to endow themselves with the subtitle of "god of love" yet, so maybe that should finally change…?

Turning her attention to the far east, Wacana knew where she had to go to grab the title: far above the many constellations of Kanto sat Occarga's fiery domain: a torch-lit archipelago where the laws of physical and spiritual worlds stewed; and glowing, carnal knowledge flowed like rivers against his region's heat-scathed coastlines.

Wacana gulped at the imposing sight. This was either going to go well, or be really drawn out for all the right reasons-which would be all the bad, in her case.

Occarga was in charge when it came to handing down all gods their secondary powers, so winning him over on the forces behind carnal love would be an uphill battle. Cracking her knuckles though, the young Zap deity decided was going to come to this anyway.

"…Oh great, now I'm getting cold feet…too late to go back now though. Sure hope this ends well."


End file.
